Pretty's Twinkle Little Stars (IndoTrans)
by Byunmeey
Summary: Tak ada pengasuh lagi di kediaman Park. Setelah usaha yang melelahkan dalam mencari seseorang untuk menjaga anaknya, akhirnya Chanyeol mempekerjakan pengasuh lelaki untuk menemani anak nakalnya. Semua terlambat ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa sekarang ia harus mengurus tiga anak, tidak hanya dua lagi. Story by @Kyutebaekyeol
1. Prolog

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http /archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

.

**Disclaimer**

Nama atau gambar selebriti hanyalah visualisasi semata dan tidak mewakili di kehidupan nyata selebriti tersebut. Tidak ada pelanggaran yang ditujukan untuk mereka, keluarga ataupun temannya. Karakter aslinya dan alur merupakan properti dari author. Tidak ada uang yang dihasilkan melalui karya fiksi ini. Juga tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dalam karya ini.

..

.

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_I'm a sucker for you_

_And you're makin' the typical me break my typical rules_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you_

_Sucker - Jonas brothers_

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Note**

Aku sangat senang karena bisa menyelesaikan fiksi ini. Aku benar-benar berharap para pembaca menyukainya. Aku minta maaf jika cerita ini mengecewakan kalian. Jujur, kehidupan terjadi dan seringkali aku nyerah. Terima kasih untuk pembaca termanis Hani sibuk bee, yang berniat membantu meskipun dengan kehidupan bee nya yang sibuk. Untuk The Bae Mods yang sangat membantu dan pengertian, terima kasih banyak.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Hello dear...!!

Ini transfic pertama akuu. Pastinya bukan aku yang nulis, aku cuma translate aja. Tenang, aku udah dapat izin dari authornya, jadi ini transfic legal kok

Semoga kalian suka yaaa! Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca terlebih yg komen, vote, dll. Kalau kalian punya pertanyaan, bisa langsung komen, nanti akan aku jawab pastinya ehehe:))

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	2. Part 1

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

"Selamat Pagi Dae!"

Park Chanyeol menyapa sepupunya yang sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu di dapur. Mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan telapak tangan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi mini bar selagi menatap kosong bunga berwarna pastel yang menghiasi meja makan. Kantuk yang menyelimutinya sejak tadi malam mulai luntur, namun denyutan dalam kepalanya masih terjebak. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, bertanya-tanya pada sepupunya yang tampak grogi.

Jongdae duduk di sebelahnya, "Apa yang sudah terjadi? Sehun dan Jongin nangis meraung-raung, mengatakan jika pengasuh yang buruk telah menyakitimu." Ia merengut, lalu meletakkan piring di depan Chanyeol, tak lupa menggambar senyuman menggunakan saus di atasnya, berusaha menjadi sepupu yang bijaksana.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol bergumam dan tersenyum lemah. "Anak-anak, mereka sudah pergi ke sekolah, kan? Kepalaku sakit sekali." Ia mengerang, meringis kesakitan sembari menempelkan pipinya di atas permukaan keras _kitchen island._ Kehangatan yang berasal dari jari-jari Jongdae dengan lembut menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan, membuat ia mendengung.

"Ya, aku telah melihat mereka naik bus sekolah tepat waktu, jangan khawatir tentang mereka." Jongdae terkekeh, lalu menepuk kepala Chanyeol pelan. "Bangun, kita perlu bicara."

Mendesah dengan berat, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, duduk tegak, lalu menyanggah dagu dengan tangannya untuk melihat sepupunya dengan wajah merenung. "Ada apa?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Ia menyeka mulut berminyaknya dengan tisu lalu membuang ke piringnya yang telah kosong. Meletakkan satu lengannya mengelilingi sepupu tingginya, ia menarik Chanyeol mendekat ke sisinya dan berbisik, "Ingat dengan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan pengasuh barumu tadi malam?"

Chanyeol meringis, mendengus selagi menepuk punggung Jongdae penuh apresiasi. "Terima kasih, tapi tak ada yang terjadi antar aku dan Nancy tadi malam," ia berkata. "Kupikir _little stars_ telah tidur. Tunggu, mereka tak melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas, kan?"

"Apa yang kau maksud tak pantas?" Jongdae bermain-main. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyum konyolnya ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang serius. "Tidak, mereka tak melihat betapa putus asanya Nancy ketika mencoba melucuti pakaianmu."

"Mungkin ia memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalam minumanku? Aku tak tahu, aku hanya ingat merasa sangat mengantuk tadi malam." Chanyeol berseru, menggertakkan giginya dalam kemarahan. "Aku telah menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Aku senang mengetahui kau datang tepat waktu."

"Termasuk Nancy, kau telah memecat delapan pengasuh dalam empat bulan terakhir. Nini dan Hunnie membuat tiga dari mereka menangis, sisanya jatuh bertekuk lutut untukmu."

"Bagaimana caranya untuk membuat mereka berhenti menyukaiku?" Chanyeol mendesah dalam ketidakberdayaan. "Aku mempekerjakan mereka untuk menjaga anakku, bukan aku."

"Mungkin kau harus berhenti berlaku terlalu baik pada mereka," Jongdae merengut.

"Aku sudah memperingati mereka untuk tak jatuh cinta padaku," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Meski begitu, aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya. Dengan wajah yang dipahat Tuhan sesempurna ini," ia menyengir, menunjuk sombong wajahnya untuk memperjelas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dae, hanya lihat saja wajah lelaki tampan berusia dua puluh delapan ini, siapa yang dapat menolaknya?"

"Kau sudah sepenuhnya bangun rupanya.. kau memang narsis sialan," Jongdae mencaci.

Terkekeh, Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut sepupunya, "Titipkan anakku pada kantor ayah setelah kau menjemput mereka dari taman kanak-kanak."

"Apa kau yakin Papa Park dapat mengurus mereka di kantor? Terakhir kali mereka ke sana, pria tua itu kehilangan mereka. Berakhir mereka ditemukan di pintu masuk mall ayahmu, berenang dengan bahagia di dalam air mancur yang besar, lalu mereka menjadi topik yang sensasional hari itu." Jongdae terbahak. Anak Chanyeol, keponakan yang paling Jongdae cintai, Sehun dan Jongin memang bisa menjadi sangat nakal terkadang.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Kakeknya ingin memanjakan mereka dengan hadiah lagi. Lagipula, mereka cucunya. Aku yakin ia dapat mengatasi mereka dengan baik."

"Hey, kapan kau akan datang ke kantor omong-omong? Departemen pemasaran membutuhkanmu. Ayahmu membutuhkanmu, Chanyeol. LOEY Mall membutuhkanmu," Jongdae berseru dengan senyuman lebar tercipta di wajahnya.

"Jangan berlebihan! CEO Park bekerja dengan baik tanpaku," Chanyeol mencibir. Mengeluarkan desahan pelan, ia memijat pelipisnya. "Aku juga tak punya pengasuh untuk menjaga anakku sekarang. Aku baru memecat satu tadi malam, ingat?"

"Apa kau pernah mempertimbangkan lelaki sebagai pengasuh?" Jongdae mengusulkan setelah beberapa detik tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia tersenyum. "Aku bisa mendapatkan satu untukmu. Temanku yang sangat baik dengan umur sama sedang dalam liburan semester dan butuh penghasilan lebih juga."

"Hah? Pengasuh lelaki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun? Apa dia punya kualifikasi atau pengalaman dalam menjaga anak?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggaruk dagunya tanpa sadar. Deskripsi singkat yang disebutkan sepupunya mengenai pengasuh lelaki ini jelas mengusik rasa penasarannya. Jujur saja, tipe mahasiswa macam apa yang berkeinginan menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk menjaga anak.

Mengangguk dengan antusias, Jongdae tersenyum berseri-seri. "Selama sekolah, menjaga anak termasuk jenis pekerjaan sampingannya. Sekarang, ia juga membantu ibunya untuk mengurus adik perempuannya."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut saat dia bertanya, "Adik perempuan?"

"Yup, ibunya menikah lagi. Ia punya tiga adik kembar perempuan, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, mereka berumur tiga tahun." Jongdae menjelaskan, menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Oh! Ia berlatih untuk menjadi paramedis dan punya sertifikat untuk CPR dan pertolongan pertama juga. Ibunya suster dan ayah tirinya dokter, keduanya bekerja di _Seoul National Hospital_ sekarang."

"Hmm.. Itu mengesankan dan cukup meyakinkan. Jika ia tak keberatan untuk tinggal bersama kami, aku bisa mencobanya. Aku benar-benar putus asa sekarang, pengemis tak bisa memilih kan? Dan aku percaya padamu, Dae."

"Bagus!"

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Hello dear...!!

Chapter ini menurut kalian gimana? Ada yang bingung sama bahasanya? Atau ada kritik dan saran lainnya? Maaf banget kalau bahasanya kaku atau gak jelas karena aku juga masih bener-bener belajar buat ff dan transfic.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca terlebih yg komen dll. Kalau kalian punya pertanyaan, bisa langsung komen, nanti akan aku jawab pastinya ehehe:))

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	3. Part 2

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Park Chanyeol senang karena pengasuh barunya mulai bekerja dua minggu lagi. Mempercayai sepupunya, ia membiarkan Jongdae mengatur semuanya dan memutuskan untuk memberikan pengasuh lelaki itu percobaan selama seminggu sebelum ia mempekerjakannya. Anak-anak akan tinggal dengan kakeknya sementara, jadi Chanyeol akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk mengunjungi kantor barunya.

Meletakkan boks besar di atas meja kerjanya, mata Chanyeol menjelajahi sekitar. "Tak cukup buruk sebagai permulaan. Kantor yang bagus, Mr. Park Chanyeol, Kepala Departemen Pemasaran LOEY Mall," ia tersenyum penuh apresisasi, jari-jari kasarnya menelusuri dengan lembut papan nama hitam dan emasnya yang bertengger di atas meja mahoni. Ia mengeluarkan bingkai foto berukuran sedang dari dalam boks yang dibawanya dan menyusun dengan rapi di tepi meja besar itu. Ibu jarinya mengusap foto anaknya dan istrinya yang telah meninggal, semua tersenyum kembali padanya dengan puas.

"Jika kau masih hidup, kau akan sangat bahagia mengetahui akhirnya aku bekerja dengan ayahku sekarang, Yu Yan," Ia bergumam. Pergi diam-diam dengan Yu Yan dan berakhir menikah di China dengan usia yang masih dua puluh tahun adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia buat sejauh ini. Ia tak pernah menyesalinya. Mencintai Yu Yan, bahkan dengan sedikit waktu yang diberikan merupakan sebuah berkat yang luar biasa. Yu Yan meninggal setelah melahirkan Sehun, anak kedua mereka. Ia datang dari keluarga yang berada. Ayah mertuanya memiliki perusahaan pengiriman yang besar dan Chanyeol pernah membantunya selama beberapa tahun.

Semenjak ia pergi, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan ayahnya, tetapi masih dekat dengan ibunya. Chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya pewaris Park Chan Co. Group dan tentu saja ia diharapkan untuk mewariskan seluruh harta keluarganya. Sejak kecil, ia telah dilatih untuk menjadi orang sukses selanjutnya. Tapi takdir membawanya pada Yu Yan. Mereka pergi ke sekolah yang sama di luar negeri dan jatuh cinta. Ia sepenuhnya dibutakan oleh cintanya untuk Yu Yan. Chanyeol mengikutinya ke China terlepas dari semua permohonan orang tuanya untuk tak pergi. Ia melakukan segalanya dengan baik di China, keinginan untuk kembali ke Korea pun tak singgah sama sekali di pikirannnya.

Namun, panggilan yang ia terima dari ibunya bulan lalu membuat pikirannya berubah. Ibunya mengatakan jika ayahnya sakit dan ia mau melihat cucunya sebelum meninggal. Ia melupakan keluarganya hanya untuk bersama kekasihnya, meski begitu ayahnya tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Kepala keluarga Park itu tak pernah berteriak ataupun mengancam Chanyeol karena dirinya yang tidak taat, ayahnya hanya menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, secara diam-diam. Dan Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk pulang, untuk mencari kenyamanan dari orang tuanya setelah istrinya meninggal.

Sebenarnya, Yu Yan selalu menginginkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi orang tua Chanyeol. Mengenalkan anaknya pada ibu mertua hanyalah satu-satunya keinginan sebelum ia meninggal.

_"Ayahmu membutuhkanmu sekarang, Chanyeol. Aku sudah mempunyai anak tertuaku untuk menemaniku di sini. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku rasa Yu Yan juga menyukai hal ini. Tapi kau harus berjanji sesuatu padaku. Aku ingin melihat cucuku juga sesekali. Jadi bawa mereka kemari saat liburan agar aku bisa memanjakan mereka juga."_

...

Pertama kali ia bertemu ayahnya kembali setelah bertahun-tahun pergi, itu sangat canggung. Bahkan ayah dan dua anaknya tak bisa berpelukan dengan baik. Ia bersyukur karena anaknya tak ada masalah untuk menerima kakeknya terlepas mereka yang tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ayahnya telah banyak memanjakan mereka, tapi Chanyeol tak akan mengeluh. Melihat wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum ramah ketika ia bermain bersama cucunya menenangkan hatinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol ingin belajar lebih mengenai perusahaan ayahnya, jadi ia meminta untuk mengisi tempat kosong, yaitu sebagai kepala departemen pemasaran. Ia telah memiliki pengalaman dan kualifikasi untuk pekerjaannya, karena dahulu ia memberikan kontribusi kepada ayah mertuanya selama beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Saat ini, ia bahkan menghadiri wawancara dan mencapai posisinya dengan adil serta jujur. Semua orang tahu jika CEO nya mempunyai anak namun tak ada yang pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya. Ia dijuluki sebagai anak misterius CEO omong-omong.

Bekerja dari beda sudut pandang, tak langsung naik jabatan akan menjadi jalan yang tepat untuk belajar. Ia berpikir dalam hati, dirinya masih harus banyak tahu dan mengerti mengenai "kerajaan" ayahnya.

Tapi tentu saja, menjadi satu-satunya pewaris CEO, ia diberikan hak istimewa yakni waktu istirahat selama sebulan, untuk dirinya dan anaknya menetap dengan nyaman di tempat baru mereka terlebih dahulu. Mencari pengasuh yang cakap untuk mengurus anaknya tentu bukan tugas yang mudah.

Sebelumnya, ia merawat anaknya dengan bantuan orang tua Yu Yan namun sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke Korea, seluruhnya baru dan mengerikan untuk kedua anaknya. Chanyeol menyadari perubahan drastis dari perilakunya. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu berulah dan Sehun terkadang menjadi lebih diam daripada dirinya yang biasa.

_"Waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya, nak. Tolong bertahan."_

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Hello dearest reader..!

Chapter kali ini cuma nyeritain masa lalu Chanyeol. Karena ini cerita yang super ringan dan fluff menurutku, jadi masa lalu diceritain di awal supaya kalian gak bertanya-tanya dan pusing bacanya wkwk. Buat momen chanbaek akan ada di chapter berikutnyaa!!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca. Aku selalu berharap kalian suka sama cerita maupun translate an nya eheh

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	4. Part 3

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik.

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Melirik jam _Rolex_ berwarna silver di tangannya, Chanyeol melakukan peregangan singkat sambil menguap lebar. Ini sudah larut malam, tak heran jika dirinya seakan keletihan karena mengatur kantornya seharian itu menelan tulang dan ototnya. Mengusap mata lelahnya, ia menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Sesekali ia mengumpat, merasa terganggu ketika sandal _Gucci _yang dipakainya membuat suara aneh selagi ia bergerak. Well, setidaknya tak hanya hening saja sekarang. Ia membujuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bersiul saat menutup dan mengunci pintu kantornya. Mengetahui dengan baik jika tak akan ada satupun orang yang tersisa di departemennya dengan waktu selarut ini, akhirnya ia langsung menuju ke arah _restroom_.

Ia sedang bergegas keluar dari kamar kecil ketika tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Terlihat seperti orang tersebut juga sedang terburu-buru dan berakhir tak melihat jalan dengan baik karena ia tersandung ke belakang, dengan pantat yang mendarat terlebih dahulu di lantai.

"Ouch!"

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika lelaki muda itu tak terluka sama sekali karena kejadian sebelumnya, terlihat dari seberapa cepat lelaki itu bangkit kembali dari lantai.

Ia tersentak kaget saat lelaki muda itu meraih bagian depan _sweatshirt_ nya dengan kasar dan menarik dirinya ke ruangan kecil tempat para petugas kebersihan, di sebelah kamar kecil. Ia menduga petugasnya sedang keluar karena tak melihat ada troli kebersihan. Lelaki muda itu dengan cepat menutup pintu dan Chanyeol hampir berteriak ketika mulutnya ditutup dengan sebuah telapak tangan, telapak tangan yang lembut dan seputih susu, itulah yang Chanyeol rasa.

"Shh."

Merasa kesal karena dibungkam oleh seseorang yang tak ia kenal, Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, lalu meringis. _"Excuse me?"_ Ia balas dengan alis yang berkerut.

Memutar bola matanya, lelaki muda itu menyeka telapak tangannya pada celana dan dengan cepat meminta maaf ketika tak sengaja menyenggol dagu Chanyeol dengan kepalanya saat ia menunduk. "Aku ingin kau diam," ia menuntut dengan terengah-engah.

Suhu di dalam ruangan kecil itu tinggi dan cahayanya juga redup. Chanyeol merasa seperti mati lemas dan berniat untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang peka. Tak ada cukup udara untuk dihirup karena ia harus berbagi dengan lelaki aneh, namun berpenampilan menakjubkan. Ia pun tak bisa keluar karena lelaki yang tampak panik itu masih mencengkeram kain _sweater_ nya dengan pelan, seperti menolak untuk membiarkan dirinya pergi. Ia mengintip ID lelaki muda itu yang teruntai di sekeliling lehernya.

_"Pekerja magang baru," alisnya_ menyatu, pikirannya samar-samar teringat perekrutan petugas baru, sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Chanyeol berujar dengan kasar, meringis ketika merasa butir keringat mulai menuruni bagian belakangnya. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong lelaki itu menjauh namun berakhir dengan mengerang karena telapak tangan yang lembab itu menutup mulutnya lagi. Ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang ia berikan bodoh, tentu saja lelaki itu tak akan mengenalnya, tapi kepengapan yang menyelimuti ruang penyimpanan petugas kebersihan itu menghambat kemampuannya untuk berpikir lurus. Ia ingin segara keluar dari sana.

"Shhh, diam." Lelaki muda itu mencibir.

Menarik kepalanya kembali, Chanyeol terengah-engah, memandang lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan marah. "Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" ia mengulangi, nada terganggu tersirat jelas pada suara seraknya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, lelaki muda itu memberhentikan pertanyaan Chaneyol begitu saja dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, mendengarkan dengan intens suara terkikik dari luar, di lorong.

"Aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Okay, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang diam."

Keduanya mematung saat tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang tergelak di luar. Nafas Chanyeol tertahan, ketika suaranya terdengar semakin dekat ke arah tempat persembunyian mereka, matanya yang sudah sebesar kacang almond itu semakin melebar melebihi tempat saus. Di samping itu, ia ingin tertawa saat melihat muka pucat lelaki muda itu seakan dirinya tengah melihat hantu. Lelaki itu sedang bernafas cepat namun pendek dan Chanyeol dapat melihat butir keringat melintasi pelipisnya.

_"Oh my God!" _Lelaki muda itu berteriak dan dengan cepat menutup mulut yang terbuka menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Pukulan lembut di dada Chanyeol membuatnya mendesis kesakitan. Okay, mungkin ia berlebihan, untuknya itu terasa menggelitik dibanding sakit. "Apa?" ia bertanya, rahangnya mengeras, merasa kesal karena didorong seperti ini.

Jari cantik anak lelaki itu meraba-raba, memegangi gagang pintu dengan tidak anggunnya, lalu memandang ke arah Chanyeol. "Jangan biarkan mereka masuk!" ia berseru. "Kau ingin mereka menemukan kita di sini?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengerut, tapi mulai panik saat gagang pintunya bergerak tak beraturan seperti seseorang tengah mencoba untuk membuka pintunya dari luar dengan tidak sabar. Hal yang ia tahu berikutnya, ia membantu lelaki itu mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan erat.

"Petugasnya mengunci ruangan ini. Lenyap sudah kesempatanku untuk melakukan seks di sini!"

"Tak apa, baby. Setelah promosi, aku akan memiliki ruangan sendiri dan kita akan melakukan apapun yang kita suka di sana."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar kalimat tersebut. Matanya terkunci pada lelaki muda itu dan mereka berdua menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam diri agar tak tertawa lepas.

"Jangan membuat muka konyol seperti itu!" Lelaki muda itu mendesis sambil mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap menutup pintunya.

"Mukaku tidak konyol!" Chanyeol membalas dengan setengah teriak setengah berbisik, namun ia masih tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat lelaki muda itu menekan mulutnya ke pintu dengan erat, menahan tawa pula. Sesaat berikutnya, mereka berdua terkejut ketika pintunya tiba-tiba didorong dengan keras dari sisi lain, ditemani dengan erangan rendah dan... desahan??!

Lubang hidung lelaki itu melebar. "Apa mereka sedang bercanda? Mereka 'bermesraan' di luar sana? Di sisi lain pintu ini?! Kurang ajar!" Menggumamkan serangkaian kutukan tanpa henti dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Berhenti tertawa Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir ini lucu?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berapa lama lagi kita harus berdiam di sini?" Ia berbisik.

Hidung lucu lelaki muda itu berkedut, alisnya berkerut selagi ia menaik-turunkan bahunya. Seketika bertingkah seperti seekor rusa yang terperangkap, ia mengeluarkan hembusan nafas pelan. "Dengar, kau bisa mendengar itu?" ia bertanya sembari meletakkan telinganya di pintu lagi. "Ada suara telepon berdering dari area kantor departemen pemasaran. Padahal ini sudah mendekati larut malam...mengerikan."

"Benarkah?" Nafas Chanyeol tertahan, telinganya telah menempel di pintu, meniru lelaki itu. "Teleponnya benar-benar berdering."

Keduanya mendesah lega saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari luar tempat persembunyian mereka dan akhirnya hilang.

"Well terima kasih.. hantu departemen pemasaran." Lelaki muda itu terkekeh, "Ayo, kupikir ini sudah aman untuk kita ke luar sekarang." Ia tersenyum dan dengan hati-hati menarik pintu ruangan. Lalu, melangkah ke luar dengan lembut.

Menyeka butir keringat di kening dengan lengannya, Chanyeol pun mengikuti setelahnya. Pencahayaan terang dari lorong membuatnya silau sesaat.

"Okay. Ini mungkin sedikit telat, tapi aku Byun Baekhyun, pekerja magang baru. Senang bertemu denganmu, _Pretty_." Baekhyun tersenyum riang, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

Meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan ringan, Chanyeol memerah. Tak ada satupun orang yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh wajahnya seolah terbakar, tapi ia masih berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Kerutan Baekhyun, ditambah tatapan yang mengarah padanya dari kepala hingga kaki, entah mengapa membuatnya gugup.

Menggaruk dagunya dengan tak sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum kembali. "Jadi, apakah kau pekerja magang baru juga? Datanglah ke _pantry_ departemenku, akan kubuatkan minuman nantinya."

Chanyeol tak mengerti harus menjawab apa dan berujung dengan mulutnya yang tetap terbungkam. Sedikitnya, ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun tak mendesaknya lebih jauh._ 'Haruskah ia memberi tahu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya? Tapi itu rumit.'_

"_Pretty?_"

Seketika Chanyeol tersipu, wajahnya sangat panas sekarang dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Huh?"

Terkekeh, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Dengan penampilan yang menggemaskan, bagaimana kau akan bertahan di sini," ia mendesah berlebihan. "Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu mengikutiku, _Pretty_."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator's Note**

Hello readers..!!

Aku mau ngasih tau kalau di sini aku bakal tetap pakai istilah atau nama-nama panggilan gitu dan nggak akan aku translate. Contohnya kayak 'Pretty' atau 'Little Stars' dll yang akan banyak muncul di chapter berikutnya. Menurutku itu ya kayak panggilan sayang gitu, jadi aku biarin tetap bahasa inggris yaa supaya kalian juga ngerasa apa yang aku rasain pas baca aslinya wkwk

So, semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Fyi ini chapter yang terpanjang (1400 words), tapi aku yakin akan ada yang lebih panjang lagi nantinya, jadi tungguin ajaa. Terima kasih yaa buat yang udah baca.

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	5. Part 4

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, menahan untuk tak menguap sembari mengamati rekan barunya yang ceria, yang sedang sibuk membuat kopi instan untuk keduanya di _pantry_. Sudah pukul satu dini hari tapi anehnya Baekhyun masih terlihat segar, dengan senyuman lebar yang sepertinya terpampang permanen di wajahnya, tak memperlihatkan tanda kelelahan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tak lelah?" Chanyeol berkata sesaat setelah Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya dan memberikannya minuman berkafein itu.

"Sedikit." Baekhyun menjawab dengan jujur, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia meregangkan tubuh pegalnya. "Tapi pekerja magang tak boleh malas." Ia menghembuskan nafas dan meminum kopi susunya dalam sekali gerakan seolah ia tengah menenggak sekaleng bir.

Chanyeol memandang sisa minuman yang tertinggal di kedua ujung bibir Baekhyun hingga membentuk kumis. Baekhyun tak terlihat seperti berniat untuk menyekanya dan pemandangan itu cukup mengusik Chanyeol. Dengan pelan, ia meraih tisu basah yang tersimpan di saku celananya, menarik dan mengulurkannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Hasrat membersihkan, ia tak dapat menahannya, sebagai ayah dengan dua anak nakal, ia memastikan untuk selalu siap dan waspada dengan segala kemungkinan yang mereka miliki untuknya. Tisu basah merupakan salah satu kebutuhan yang harus selalu tersedia sepanjang waktu, sampai titik di mana hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Anaknya sangat menyadari kebiasaan itu dan mereka akan mengerjainya dengan berlari menjauh ketika melihat dirinya memegang tisu basah di tangan.

Merasa terganggu saat mengetahui Baekhyun tak merespon atau setidaknya melirik tisu basah itu, akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil satu lembar tisu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun lagi. Ketika alis Baekhyun menyatu, mungkin bingung selagi menatapnya balik, seketika Chanyeol tak dapat bernafas. Tatapan yang dilemparkan padanya cukup mengintimidasi. _'Apa ia tersinggung?'_

"Sisa krim," Chanyeol menjelaskan sembari menunjuk mulutnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil tisu basahnya dan menyeka noda di mulutnya. Lalu, dengan hati-hati ia membuang tisu bekas itu ke tempat sampah di ujung _pantry_. Ia dapat melihat wajah bersih Baekhyun dengan jelas saat ini.

_'Ah, ada tanda lahir di atas bibirnya.'_ ia berpikir, menjilati bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Okay, cukup berbincangnya. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Baekhyun memberi tahu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencuci gelas di wastafel.

Menyesap tetesan terakhir dari kopinya, Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun, bersiap untuk membersihkan gelasnya juga. "Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam, apa perusahaan membayarmu untuk kerja lembur?"

Mengangkat bahunya sekilas, lalu Baekhyun mengambil gelas Chanyeol, menyabuninya dengan busa pencuci piring. "Mereka tidak." Ia menyatakan. "Aku hanyalah pekerja paruh waktu di sini. Jadi, aku bekerja dari pukul delapan pagi hingga satu siang."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?" Chanyeol harus bertanya, rasa penasarannya mulai terusik sekarang.

Meletakkan gelas di atas rak pengering, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku hari ini. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak jika tak begitu karena nantinya pekerjaan yang tak selesai akan menghantuiku." Ia cemberut.

"Tugas macam apa?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "_Pretty_, kau bertanya terlalu banyak!"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah. Dengan cepat ia berbalik untuk menutupi wajahnya yang berwarna merah tua saat ini.

"Jika aku memberi tahumu, maukah kau membantuku? Pekerja magang harus mendukung satu sama lain kau tahu. Tapi terkadang pekerja lain jahat padaku," Baekhyun medecakkan lidahnya sembari membuat gerakan menembak dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan main-main ke Chanyeol, lalu mengedip sebelah matanya.

Tetesan air yang datang dari jari basah Baekhyun mengenai bagian depan _sweatshirt_ Chanyeol. Meringis, kemudian Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. Ya, tentu saja ia bersedia menghabiskan beberapa waktu lebih bersama dengan Baekhyun.

...

"Dua puluh pasang selebaran telah siap untuk rapat besok!" Baekhyun berkata dengan riang, menepukkan tangannya semangat. Kemudian ia menundukkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol, membisikkan 'Terima Kasih' dengan senyuman cemerlang yang menghiasi wajah cemerlangnya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan acuh tak acuh. Ia tak masalah sama sekali dengan membantu Baekhyun. Kedua anaknya berada di rumah orang tuanya dan ia juga bukan pribadi yang mudah tertidur. Di samping itu, membantu Baekhyun juga akan memberikan dirinya informasi lebih mengenai departemen pemasaran.

"Aku bersyukur dapat menyelesaikan ini sebelum esok hari. Tadi mereka menyerahkan tugasnya tepat ketika aku hendak pulang," ucap Baekhyun dengan pipinya yang menggembung. "Ditambah aku harus menyiapkan kimbab buat rapat juga!"

"Kimbab?"

Mengangguk dengan antusias, Baekhyun menyengir. "Mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk rapat, mungkin hingga tengah hari. Karena itu mereka butuh makanan ringan semacam kimbab sebelum makan siang."

"Tapi mengapa harus kau yang mengerjakan? Mereka bisa memesan dari luar kan?"

"Ck, rasa penasaranmu benar-benar dapat membuatmu dalam masalah, _Pretty_," Baekhyun menggumam dan menepuk dadanya. "Aku sendiri yang menawarkan untuk membuatnya. Jadi, uangnya mengalir ke aku." Ia tersenyum riang dengan bangga sembari melompat untuk duduk di meja rapat, mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tergantung.

"Apakah kau sangat teramat butuh uang?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku menabung untuk perjalanan ke Jepang."

Mulut Chanyeol membentuk 'O' saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia mencondongkan sisi badannya ke meja dan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan. "Baekhyun?"

Meletakkan set selebaran terakhir di atas meja rapat, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Hmm?"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya saat menguap, mengedipkan mata berairnya untuk menghilangkan pandangannya yang buram. "Kenapa kau percaya padaku? Kita baru saja bertemu dan mengenali satu sama lain."

"Aku menggunakanmu untuk menyelesaikan tugasku." Baekhyun tertawa, "Cukup sulit untuk melewati satpam di lobi. Perusahaan ini benar-benar menjaga karyawannya dengan baik. Kau harus punya ID mu sendiri untuk berkeliling di dalam gedung ini. Aku telah melihat kartu ID mu sebelum kau memasukkannya di saku. Biasanya para pekerja senior memberikan pekerja magang banyak tugas, aku bahkan harus tidur di kantor saat hari kerjaku yang kedua! Karena itu, melihat kau di sini, tak begitu mengejutkanku."

Jadi Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap detail tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun jelas membuatnya takjub dengan kemampuan observasinya.

_'Jadi Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap detail tentangnya. Ia tampak sangat menakjubkan dengan kemampuan observasi itu.' _pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika Baekhyun dengan main-main menarik hoodie nya untuk menutupi kepala.

Melompat turun dari meja rapat, Baekhyun menyengir. "Kupikir kita benar-benar harus pergi, ini memang sudah terlalu larut."

Mereka berjalan ke luar departemen bersama. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk mengunci pintu, memastikan semua lampunya telah mati sebelum mereka turun menggunakan lift. "Baekhyun?"

"Ya, _Pretty_?" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Mengapa kau memerah, kau tahu kau sangat cantik? Pernahkah ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu padamu?" Ia menggoda, menabrakkan kedua bahunya dengan bercanda.

Panas menyelimuti seluruh wajah Chanyeol, hingga ke ujung telinganya yang menonjol dan ujung tengkuknya. Ia memerah seakan marah, padahal dirinya bukan pribadi yang pemalu. Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki kemampuan untuk mengacaukan pikirannya dengan mudah. "Akankah kau ada di kantor besok malam?"

"Aku akan di sini, _Pretty._ Kau tahu di mana tempatnya untuk menemukanku."

...

"Siapa yang membuat kesalahan bodoh ini? Aku mau tahu namanya." Chanyeol bergumam dengan marah selagi ia menghitung jumlah selebaran yang tertumpuk di atas meja kerja Baekhyun. Ia telah membantu Baekhyun untuk mengulangi seluruh lembar yang salah selama berjam-jam, menghilangkan halaman yang salah dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia telah duduk beberapa jam hingga punggungnya sekarang sakit sekali.

Ia penasaran dan sangat ingin mencari tahu siapa di antara karyawan itu yang meremehkan pekerjaan dan tanggung jawabnya. Bajingan nekat ini terus mengulangi kesalahan bodoh dengan pekerjaan setengah-setengah mereka dan memerintah pekerja magang untuk membenarkannya. Ia telah bertemu Baekhyun di kantor selama tiga malam berturut-turut tapi yang mereka kerjakan hanyalah membetulkan pekerjaan buruk orang lain.

Baekhyun tertawa, kegeraman Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya geli. "Kau terdengar seperti bos sekarang, _Pretty_."

Memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis. _'Aku memang bos, bosmu.'_ ia berteriak dalam hati. Ia belum mengungkapkan apapun mengenai posisinya di perusahaan pada Baekhyun. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, pikirnya. Menjelaskan itu juga hanya akan merepotkan. Ia tak ingin hubungan baiknya dengan Baekhyun hancur saat lelaki itu mengetahui faktanya. Ia sibuk menyortir tumpukan kertas A4 yang baru dibuka ketika salah satu ujung dari kertas tipis itu menggores jarinya.

"Aw!" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Ia menghisap jarinya yang terluka dan memandang marah dengan penuh ancaman ke arah kertas yang telah ia buang ke atas meja.

"Berikan tanganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum selagi merogoh perban kecil di sakunya. Dengan hati-hati ia meniup jari Chanyeol yang terluka, lalu menutupi lukanya dengan perban bertema _Star Wars_ miliknya. Menepuk pelan jari Chanyeol yang telah terbalut perban dengan jarinya, ia menyengir. "Sudah. Berhenti merengek, _Pretty_."

"Aku tidak," Chanyeol membalas, pipi memerah layaknya tomat saat ia mendekatkan lengannya mendekati dada, lalu cemberut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Baekhyun mendengus. "Apa kau sudah tahu di mana kau akan ditugaskan setelah masa orientasimu berakhir?"

Kaget dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba, Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk tanpa henti dan Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Masih mencicit, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mata berairnya sekilas menangkap pintu kantornya beberapa saat nanti yang terletak tepat di depan meja Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau gugup memikirkannya? Aku akan bahagia jika kau bekerja denganku di departemen pemasaran. Aku suka bekerja denganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Hello my sweetest readers..!!

Aku balik lagii niy uwuu.

Oh ya, kalau kalian tanya kenapa Baekhyun panggil Chanyeol 'Pretty' dan bukan sebaliknya, aku pun gak tau mau jawab apa wkwk:D Ini murni dari authornya. Ada sedikit penjelasan dari Baekhyun nanti tapi jujur, ini yang ngebuat ceritanya beda. Kayak, kapan lagi gitu kan, Baekhyun ngegombal dan Chanyeol jadi cantik trs malu2 kucing ahahaha. Emang agak aneh tapi justru karena itu aku suka. Anti-mainstream:))

Well, semoga kalian juga suka sama ceritanya dan semoga lagi translate nya gak ganggu kalian ehehe. Selalu, terima kasih buat yang udah bacaa

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	6. Part 5

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

"Appa! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu jika kami tak membutuhkan pengasuh!" Jongin yang berumur enam tahun pun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, pipinya menggembung selagi ia menatap ayah tingginya dengan mengancam.

Ia menarik adik kecil berumur lima tahunnya yang sedang bingung, Sehun duduk di sampingnya di atas kursi mini bar dapur. Mencium pipi Sehun, lalu Jongin membenarkan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidurnya. Dengan lembut ia menyampingkan rambut panjang adiknya untuk melihat wajah menggemaskan Sehun dengan jelas. "Bangun, _Little Star_."

Sehun menyengir bahagia dengan mata yang terbuka lebar ketika kakaknya melakukan itu. Menggosok mata dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, lalu ia membanting boneka beruang berwarna merah miliknya ke atas meja mini bar. "Tak ada pengasuh! Tak mau!" ia berteriak. "Mereka selalu menyakiti Appa!"

Alis Chanyeol mengkerut sembari ia duduk dengan mereka. "Menyakiti Appa?" ia bertanya dalam kebingungan selagi meletakkan dua piring sarapan yang penuh nutrisi di depan anaknya.

Mengangguk dengan antusias, Sehun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangan mungilnya, menatap ayahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kami melihat ia mencoba untuk memakan muka Appa!" ia berteriak dan menggoyang bahu kakaknya. "Seperti zombie, benar kan Nini?"

"_Oh__ my God,_" Chanyeol berbisik, wajah pucatnya telah menyerupai mayat sekarang. Wajah ketakutan Sehun menghancurkan hatinya. "Ia tidak. Dari mana kau mendapat pikiran itu?"

"Aku bersyukur paman Dae membantu Appa malam itu." Jongin bergumam dan melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Sehun, membujuk adik kecilnya untuk menangis. "Paman Dae mengatakan jika _nanny_ Nancy berubah menjadi zombie dan menyerang Appa."

Memijat keningnya, Chanyeol menekuk lengan di pinggangnya dan menyengir. "Tapi, bisakah kalian melihat Appa saat ini...tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Appa. Appa sangat kuat karena bisa mengejar zombie itu, ia tak akan pernah kembali, okay?" ia berseru sambil membelai kedua pipi tembam anaknya. "Appa harus bekerja nanti, _my stars_. Kakekmu dan perusahaannya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Appa."

Ia menghela nafas dalam ketika kedua anaknya memandang marah ke arahnya, cemberut melingkupi wajah mereka yang imut. Keduanya nampak kesal. Bukan seseorang yang mudah menyerah, akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum cerah sembari mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Mari kita coba lagi, sekali untuk yang terakhir, please?"

Mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Jongin, Sehun merengek. "Tapi bagaimana jika _nanny_ yang baru juga menggigit Appa?"

"_Nanny_ yang baru ini merupakan sahabat Paman Dae. Kita harus percaya pada rekomendasi pamanmu, okay?" Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Menggaruk dagunya, Jongin mencatat beberapa hal di buku tulisnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun. "_Nanny_ itu harus melewati wawancara kita dahulu."

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tak menginterupsi percakapan rahasia anaknya. Ia sangat ingin mencubit pipi mereka. Keduanya nampak lucu sekali saat berdiskusi bersama dengan wajah serius. Jongin menulis namanya sendiri sedangkan Sehun mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertasnya. "Okay, terserah apa kata kalian, _my stars_."

...

Menatap jam dinding di apartemennya, Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Jongdae dan pengasuh lelaki itu akan segera datang. Menunggu selalu berhasil membuatnya cemas. Dengan tulus, ia berharap calon _nanny_ itu dapat melewati wawancara anaknya agar mereka akan menerima.

Pastinya mereka harus menerima karena Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain atau ia harus menunda untuk memulai kerjanya lagi. Yang mana ia sangat tidak ingin, karena melalui informasi temannya, Baekhyun, ia tahu jika departemen pemasaran butuh pemimpin. Karyawannya semua keras kepala, tak ada arah tujuan dan semuanya berlaku selayaknya bos, tak mendengar perintah siapapun dan menolak untuk bekerja sama.

Lamunannya terganti dengan jantungnya yang berpacu tak beraturan saat mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Setelah memastikan anaknya duduk nyaman di sofa, bermain dengan mainannya, ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

Sekujur tubuh tingginya membeku di ambang pintu ketika wajah familiar yang sedang berdiri di balik Jongdae menyapa pandangannya.

"B-Baekhyun?"

_"Pretty?"_

Jongdae mengesampingkan badannya, lalu alisnya berkerut. "Kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?" ia bertanya. Kerutan anehnya berubah menjadi seringaian ketika mendapati wajah tercengang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya terbakar saat itu. Ia sangat terkejut hingga tak ada kata yang terucap. Semuanya menjadi terlalu rumit sekarang. Ia merasa seperti tengah tertangkap melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Seolah ia mendengar suara sirine meraung di pikirannya. Jantungnya berdentum keras hingga ia yakin semua orang dapat mendengarnya.

"Okay, _Pretty._ Cukup meliriknya, biarkan kami masuk sekarang." Jongdae terkekeh dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh selagi ia melangkah memasuki apartemen, menarik Baekhyun pula.

"_Pretty, _kau tinggal di sini?" Baekhyun melenguh dan meninju main-main bahu Chanyeol. "Betapa sempitnya dunia ini."

"Tunggu di sini, aku perlu bicara dengan Jongdae." Chanyeol mengkerut dan meraih lengan sepupunya. Ia menariknya ke dapur, sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun untuk melakukan obrolan rahasia yang penting.

"Dae, apa benar ia _nanny_ nya?" ia berbisik.

"Tidak, itu supir Uberku." Jongdae mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja Baekhyun adalah _nanny_ nya, idiot. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana kalian bisa kenal satu sama lain?"

"Appa! Ada lelaki cantik berdiri di belakang sofa kita!" teriak Jongin dari seberang ruang tamu.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae tersentak, suara keras Jongin mengejutkan mereka. Mengumpat dalam satu tarikan nafas, Chanyeol melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Jongdae di belakang. "Kita akan membicarakan mengenai ini nanti."

...

Chanyeol dan Jongdae duduk di sofa tanpa perlawanan. Baru saja Baekhyun telah setuju untu diwawancarai oleh anaknya. Mereka menginstruksi jika tak ada yang boleh melihat wawancara itu selain mereka sendiri.

Saat ini, Jongin dan Sehun duduk di lantai berkarpet dengan kaki yang bersila, Baekhyun mengikuti mereka setelahnya, duduk berhadapan, juga terdapat meja kopi yang memisahkan mereka.

Jongin berdeham, lalu meletakkan buku tulis kecilnya di atas meja kopi dan membenarkan letak kacamata besar milik ayahnya, kacamata hitam yang terus tergelincir menuruni hidungnya. "Okay lelaki cantik, sudahkah paman Dae memberi tahumu mengenai wawancara kami?" Ia bertanya, mengerutkan hidungnya selagi menyenggol bahu adiknya yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Pastikan kau menggambar wajahnya dengan hati-hati," Jongin mengingatkan dengan tegas, jarinya menunjuk ke arah kertas bersih Sehun, "Kita harus mengingat wajahnya sebelum ia berubah menjadi zombie."

"Zombie?" Baekhyun melenguh ketakutan, mata redupnya menjelajahi ke seluruh bagian apartemen, "Aku bisa pastikan tak ada zombie yang mengikutiku ke sini. Aku dan paman Dae mu bersih dari segala infeksi zombie."

"Benar..benarkah?" Sehun menyipit, masih sedikit skeptis. "Kami harus ekstra berhati-hati. Kami tak mau nantinya zombie mencoba untuk memakan Appa lagi!" Ia merengek, menggelengkan kepalanya berantakan untuk menghilangkan memori menakutkan itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas meja kopi dan menunjukkan sisi bawah lengannya sebelum berbicara sungguh-sungguh dengan nada yang membujuk, "Lihatlah, nadiku tak berwarna hitam."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke depan, matanya menatap lengan Baekhyun dengan serius.

Ia terkikik pelan ketika melihat kakaknya berusaha untuk menjaga kacamata hitamnya tetap pada wajah mungilnya. Sehun berusaha keras untuk terlihat mengintimidasi namun kacamata hitam ayahnya itu menghancurkan semuanya. Ia menepuk punggung Jongin dan menunjuk tangan Baekhyun yang terekspos. "Lepas kacamatamu dan lihat baik-baik!" Ia berkata dengan gembira. "_Nanny_ barunya tak terinfeksi, tangannya bersih."

Karena tangan kirinya sedang memeluk boneka beruang, Sehun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menggambar wajah nanny barunya. Mengangguk setuju, Jongin berdeham dan melirik adik kecilnya yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di bukunya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Kau memiliki satu tanda lahir kecil di mukamu dan satu yang besar pada ibu jari," Sehun menyatakan dengan tajam sambil bergantian menatap wajah Baekhyun dan gambarnya. Ia mendekat dengan cepat ke arah Jongin, ia berbisik, hampir merengek. "Hyung, aku tak tahu cara menggambar tangannya."

"Sini kugambarkan," Jongin tersenyum dan mengambil krayon Sehun. Adik kecilnya tersenyum riang dan memeluk boneka beruangnya selagi dengan bahagia ia melihat gambaran Jongin. "_Nanny_ baru, siapa namamu?" ia bertanya.

Menatap dengan gemas ke arah Sehun, Baekhyun menyelipkan rambut Sehun ke belakang telinganya. Lalu ia membelai telinganya yang terlihat jelas dengan lembut. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu. Siapa namamu, _Angel_?"

Mengerutkan hidung, kemudian Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka beruang. Dengan pipi yang memerah, ia mengusap wajahnya ke _plushie_ favoritnya sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Aku _little star_ Appa...Sehun."

Ia mengintip kakaknya yang masih sibuk menggambar. Ujung lidah Jongin sedikit keluar, terang-terangan mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Hingga Sehun merasa tak enak dan memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, "Ini kakakku, _big star_ Appa...Jongin."

"Oh, _little star_ Sehun dan _big star_ Jongin. Aku berharap bisa melewati tesnya. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi," Baekhyun menyengir sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan memohon. Jahitan yang terbuka pada kaki boneka beruang Sehun mengalihkan atensinya, "Aku bisa membantumu untuk membenarkan itu," ia menawarkan selagi menunjuk bagian yang sobek.

Memeluk boneka beruangnya mendekat ke dadanya, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Tidak! Teddy benci jarum," ia merengek, memandang marah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, aku bisa memberikan Teddy perban _Star Wars_ berhargaku untuk menutupi kakinya yang terluka," Baekhyun mengeluarkan perban yang disebut dan melambaikan itu di depan mereka.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sehun mendorong gambaran Jongin hingga itu jatuh ke lantai dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan boneka kesayangannya di atas meja. "Okay, kau bisa melakukan itu."

Jongin cemberut, perilaku Sehun jelaslah membuatnya kesal. Menggembungkan pipinya, ia melempar karyonnya ke atas maja. Kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal tapi tak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun.

Setelah melekatkan perbannya pada boneka beruang Sehun, Baekhyun mengembalikannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongin yang sedang merajuk. "Bisakah aku melihat gambaranmu?" ia bertanya.

Jongin mengambil buku gambarnya dari lantai dan memberikan itu ke Baekhyun. Ia menatap sungguh-sungguh semua pergerakan Baekhyun seperti gagak mengincar mangsanya.

Senyum tipisnya menghiasi wajah cemberutnya ketika Baekhyun memujinya. "Gambaranmu sangat indah," Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan ujung kepala Jongin. "Kau menggambar tanda lahirku di tempat yang tepat, satu di atas bibir dan yang besar di ibu jari kiriku."

Menatap sekilas ke arah Appanya yang sedang duduk diam di sofa, ia memalu. Pipinya berubah menjadi merah layaknya ceri ketika ia mengambil kembali buku gambarnya dari tangan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menjadi _nanny_ kami," ia mengumumkan dan bangkit dari lantai.

Sehun terkekeh ketika melihat Jongin berlari ke arah kamarnya, meningalkan dirinya sendiri dengan pengasuh barunya. "_Big Star_ menyukai pujian, tapi pujian membuatnya memerah. Ia tak dapat melihat wajahmu, jadi ia berlari pergi!"

...

"Selamat, kau diterima!" Chanyeol tersenyum selagi ia mengantarkan Baekhyun ke pintu apartemennya. Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia harus pulang sesaat setelah sesi wawancaranya berakhir.

Anak-anak datang berlari dari kamarnya ketika akhirnya mereka harus berpisah. Chanyeol berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisi berdirinya saat Jongin dan Sehun memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Keduanya mengintip Baekhyun dari belakangnya.

"_Little Star_ mengatakan jika ia menyukaimu," Jongin memerah. Ia mengerang ketika Sehun mendorong pipinya menjauh. "A..Aku juga menyukaimu, datang dan bermainlah bersama kami besok."

"Aku juga menyukai kalian. Sampai jumpa besok, selamat malam," Baekhyun tersenyum riang selagi mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka.

**TBC**


	7. Part 6

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?" Chanyeol berkata dengan kesal sembari menenggak sekaleng bir yang ada di genggamannya. Dingin dari bir itu membuat otaknya membeku sesaat. Menutup matanya, ia mengumpat dan menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sofa, bersender dengan marah. Hembusan pelan terlepas dari bibir ketika matanya bertemu dengan milik Jongdae saat ia membukanya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Baekhyun?" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika pergi ke kantor baruku, untuk meletakkan barang," Chanyeol memulai. Genggamannya pada kaleng bir mengerat ketika melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah Jongdae.

Jongdae sangat protektif terhadap semua orang yang dekat dengannya dan sekarang sepupunya itu nampak sangat kesal.

"Kantor? Sialan, aku lupa Baekhyun bekerja di sana juga!" Jongdae berseru dan menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Apakah ia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku..., tidak, ia tidak tahu," Chanyeol membalas, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Mendesah marah, Jongdae meletakkan minumannya di atas meja kopi. "Kau berbohong padanya?"

Mengerang dalam frustasi, Chanyeol menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang selagi ia menghembuskan nafas hangat dari mulutnya. "Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Ia yang berasumsi sendiri jika aku adalah pekerja magang."

"Dan kau tak berniat mengoreksinya?" Jongdae terkekeh. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Mata tajam Jongdae yang seakan melubangi kepalanya itu membuatnya cemas. "Aku ingin tahu mengenai departemen pemasaran menurut pandangannya. Itu niatku di awal," ia berhenti di tengah kalimat ketika Jongdae duduk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tapi sekarang?" Jongdae menyipitkan matanya, mendesaknya untuk melanjutkan.

"Sekarang, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, melebihi masalah departemen pemasaran," Chanyeol mengakui dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Chanyeol-ah, berbohong tak akan menghasilkan apapun, kau akan sangat menyakitinya nanti. Kurasa ia tak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu denganmu bahkan setelah ia tahu siapa dirimu," Jongdae mengecap bibirnya sebelum membiarkan hembusan nafas kasar lepas.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, alis Chanyeol menyatu. Kalimat Jongdae membuatnya bingung. "Mengapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Kau tahu, sangat sulit untuk bisa bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu kan? Deskripsi pekerjaan Baekhyun itu spesial. Mengapa? Karena ayahmu menciptakan pekerjaan khusus untuknya," Jongdae menyatakan. "Siapa di dunia ini yang dengan mudah mendapat hak istimewa untuk bekerja setengah hari di kantor? Hanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Ayahku? CEOnya?" Chanyeol terkejut, matanya melebar, bingung dengan pemberitahuan yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayahmu sangat menyukainya," Jongdae tersenyum. "Kau tahu jika ibu dan ayah tirinya bekerja di _Seoul Hospital_ kan? Selama liburan semester, ia selalu bergabung dalam pekerjaan sukarela yang diadakan oleh rumah sakit itu. Disana lah mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menjaga ayahmu dengan baik saat beliau harus ditempatkan di unit penanganan intensif rumah sakit selama seminggu."

"Pada saat itu, Baekhyun tak tahu jika ia menolong orang yang sangat penting. Ia menikmati saat berbincang dengan ayahmu, mengingat sifatnya yang ramah. Bahkan ayahmu ingin melihatnya sesaat setelah operasi. Akhirnya Baekhyun menunggu hingga operasi selesai."

Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada kaleng bir di tangannya selagi ia menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tak tahu mengenai itu," ia bergumam. Ia merasa buruk karena tak ada di sana ketika ayahnya sangat membutuhkannya. Jujur, penyakit ayahnya merupakan alasan mengapa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ia mengerti kenapa ayahnya suka berbincang dengan Baekhyun. Memang ada sesuatu yang menarik dari kepribadian lelaki itu. Bagaimana ia tertawa dengan tulus, senyumannya yang menawan, suara lembut Baekhyun yang membuat percakapan apapun dengannya menjadi terasa sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun tampak kekanakan dari luar, tapi dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi, bagi Chanyeol, itu seksi sekali. Mereka bisa berbincang mengenai apapun selama berjam-jam. Diam-diam ia setuju jika cara bicara seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menenangkan itu candu.

"Beberapa orang bisa saja jahat, di samping perilakunya, terkadang hanya dengan kalimat bisa sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun mendapat banyak tatapan menilai dan siulan di kantor," Jongdae berbisik.

"Mereka tahu mengenai hubungan baik Baekhyun dengan ayahku?" Chanyeol bertanya selagi menenggak habis sisa birnya. Meremas kaleng kosongnya, ia mulai membersihkan kekacauan di atas meja, mengumpulkan kaleng-kaleng dan membuangnya ke dalam sampah plastik.

Jongdae menguap sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. "Mereka tahu tentang itu saat ayahmu terus saja menyebut namanya dan membawanya pergi makan bersama di luar saat jam makan siang."

Memijat pelipisnya, Chanyeol menutup mata dan terkikik. "CEO dari LOEY Mall menyukai Byun Baekhyun huh."

"Kau tahu, berdasarkan kemampuan observasiku, kau dan ayahmu benar-benar menyukainya. Kalian berdua memiliki reaksi yang sama, reaksi tertentu yang menghiasi seluruh wajahmu setiap kali namanya disebut," Jongdae menggoda. "Meski begitu, cara pandangmu terhadapnya sedikit berbeda dengan ayahmu. Aku bisa melihat nafsu darimu."

Memerah sepenuhnya, Chanyeol mengerang. "Aku...Aku tak bernafsu padanya!"

"Itu bagus karena kau pasti bukan tipenya. Jadi berhenti untuk menyukainya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kau hanya akan sakit Chanyeol-ah," kata Jongdae.

Chanyeol cemberut, ia merasa tersinggung. "Aku bukan tipenya? Tapi aku tipe semua orang," ia terkekeh. Ia selalu tahu jika dirinya merupakan pria tampan yang berpenampilan menarik. Penolakan bukan sesuatu yang ia kenal.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar tanda tak setuju, Jongdae mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Tidak untuk Baekhyun, ia bukan 'semua orang'. Kau tahu bagaimana ia dipanggil di kantor? _'The Heartbreaker'_."

Chanyeol hendak bangkit namun ucapan Jongdae menghentikannya. Ia duduk kembali di sofa, lalu bertanya. _"Heartbreaker?"_

"Tentu saja, dengan mudah ia memikat semua orang dan terkadang ia bisa menjadi sangat ramah. Tanpa sadar ia terus membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi maaf. Untuk sekarang, aku dapat mengatakan jika Byun Baekhyun sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan cinta, sepupuku," Jongdae menghela nafas dan menepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan.

Mendorong tangan Jongdae menjauh dari pipinya, Chanyeol bergumam. "Aku tak suka padanya."

"Benarkah? Karena aku yakin Byun Baekhyun memang tipemu kan?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menolak dengan cepat membuat Jongdae tersenyum.

"Itu bagus. Aku tak ingin satu di antara kalian tersakiti. Setelah kupikir-kupikir, kalian berdua memiliki sifat yang sama. Menawan, ramah tapi selalu menjauh jika itu berhubungan dengan cinta," Jongdae memberengut.

"Kalian lebih baik tak terlalu dekat satu sama lain," ia menambahkan.

...

_"Pretty?"_

Pipi Chanyeol berubah merah layaknya boneka elmo milik Jongin saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Ia berusaha dengan keras untuk tak terganggu dengan itu, tapi mukanya mengkhianatinya. Ia sungguh bingung hingga pikirannya kosong untuk beberapa saat. Pukulan pelan menyadarkannya, "Y...yeah?"

Baekhyun menyengir dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "Jangan khawatirkan anakmu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka sebaik mungkin selama kau bekerja," ia mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

_'Kedipan mematikan itu...'_

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang ketika mata mereka bertemu._ 'Kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini, kedipan menggemaskan itu terlalu sering untuk kuterima.'_

"Terima kasih karena telah membantuku tadi malam. Aku tak yakin bisa menyelesaikan tugasku secepat ini jika tanpa bantuanmu. Kau adalah penyelamat hidupku!" Baekhyun berkata dengan riang gembira.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk, tak membalas apapun. Ia merasa sangat buruk karena berbohong. Rasa bersalah seakan menggerogoti tubuhnya mengingat hubungan baiknya dimulai seperti ini, dengan kebohongan.

"Hey, malam ini kau tak seperti dirimu biasanya. Mengapa kau menjadi sangat diam?" Baekhyun menggerutu. "Biasanya kau selalu mengeluh mengenai ketidakcakapan pekerja lain dan ingin memecat mereka semua," ia terkikik sambil berusaha mencari mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca, yang tersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya. Keheningan Chanyeol membuatnya curiga.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah indah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan mata ke pangkuannya. Termasuk malam ini, terhitung sudah empat malam ia habiskan dengan Baekhyun di kantor departemen pemasaran, tapi ia masih belum mengatakan apapun mengenai posisinya di perusahaan.

"Aku bekerja mulai minggu depan," ia berkata dengan suaranya yang serak, berusaha mulai perlahan. Jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Ia bisa merasakan bibirnya terbuka, mencoba untuk berbicara lebih, namun tak ada yang keluar, ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Itu bagus. Tapi apakah kau masih belum tahu dimana manajemen akan menempatkanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari membersihkan meja kantornya.

_'Pertanyaan mematikan itu.'_

Semua tentang Byun Baekhyun seolah mengancam nyawanya sekarang, bahkan senyuman berbentuk persegi panjang itu pun sama. Ia membuat Chanyeol sulit bernafas. Chanyeol tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya sebelum meledak. Calon kepala departemen pemasaran itu mencoba untuk tak melihat wajah Baekhyun selagi ia menelan rasa bersalahnya dan menjawab.

"Ya," ia menjawab singkat. Jantungnya seakan tertusuk, sangat sakit. Berbohong pada Baekhyun yang dengan tulus mempercayainya, juga turut menyakitinya.

...

Dengan terhuyung, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih di pagi hari. Chanyeol membeku ketika di tengah langkahnya, ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di area meja makan. Melalui pandangan buram dan pikiran yang baru bangun, ia mendapati orang itu meminum segelas air sambil bermain dengan ponselnya.

Alisnya berkerut dalam, bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Ia tak pernah memanggil atau menyewa seorang koki karena ia lebih memilih untuk memasak sendiri untuk anaknya.

"Pagi, _Pretty_!" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan riang.

_'Senyuman mengagumkan itu pasti akan menjadi mala petaka untukku suatu hari.'_

Nafas Chanyeol tertahan. Wajahnya perlahan terbakar, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat di dalam tulang rusuknya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, Baekhyun yang memanggilnya 'Pretty' tak akan pernah gagal untuk membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar bereaksi aneh seperti ini. Ia dibuat bingung terlalu cepat. Chanyeol meringis geli mengingat kelakuan bodohnya ini.

"B-Baekhyun," ia berkata dengan suara seraknya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan teman baru sekaligus _nanny_ baru anak-anaknya? Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama mereka. Ia datang dengan kopernya tadi malam, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di kantor. Mereka datang dengan persetujuan jika Baekhyun harus memulai masa percobaan selama beberapa hari sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar mempekerjakannya minggu depan.

Angin di pagi hari yang dingin menyelinap melalui jendela apartemennya yang terbuka dan akhirnya mengenai tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil. Seketika ia sadar jika dirinya tak mengenakan atasan, kakinya pun hanya celana pendek yang melindungi. Dengan cepat ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan lengannya ke dada, ia memerah. "P-Pagi."

"Kemarilah dan duduk bersamaku," Baekhyun dengan semangat mengatakan itu selagi ia menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Berdeham, Chanyeol membenarkan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur miliknya, berharap ia terlihat cukup layak di depan Baekhyun walaupun rasanya itu sedikit terlambat untuk dilakukan. Ia mengabulkan ajakan Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama di meja makan dengan 4 kursi itu. Mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, ia menguap. Secangkir kopi, diikuti dengan senyuman menyilaukan milik Baekhyun membuatnya tertawa.

"Apa kau selalu sesemangat ini di pagi hari?" ia bertanya. Kepribadian Baekhyun yang ceria membuatnya takjub.

"Aku biasanya bicara lebih ketika sedang lapar," Baekhyun tertawa. "Maaf karena memanggilmu 'Pretty', kau bosku sekarang," ia tersenyum malu-malu, tanpa sedar menggaruk tengkuknya.

Chanyeol meniup kopi hangatnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum meminumnya perlahan. Melalui bulu matanya, ia mengintip wajah nyengir Baekhyun dan menaikkan bahunya singkat. "Kita teman dan aku baik-baik saja dipanggil 'Pretty' tapi anakku akan cekikikan ketika mendengarnya."

Mengangguk perlahan, Baekhyun berbisik, "Okay, _Pretty._ Kita hanya akan berdua saat aku memanggilmu dengan itu," diikuti dengan kedipan main-main.

...

_"Pretty?"_

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Panas seketika menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan tak karuan di dalam perutnya. Suara Baekhyun dari ponsel membuatnya hangat dan puas.

"Bagaimana anak-anak? Apa mereka menyusahkanmu?" ia bertanya selagi mendorong troli kosong. Suara teriakan Jongin dan Sehun untuknya dari balik ponsel membuatnya tertawa.

"Mereka cukup...nakal, _Pretty,_" Baekhyun terkikik. "Tapi kami dapat mengatur agar terus baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," ia menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap untuk mendengar pujian mengenai spaghetti yang kumasak untuk makan siang," Chanyeol menuntut. Ia sangat memerah sekarang. Dengan ponsel yang ia tekan pelan antara telinga dan bahunya, ia gunakan tangan lainnya yang bebas untuk mengisi troli kosong itu dengan bahan makanan.

Ia melihat Jongdae mendekat ke arahnya dengan membawa sekantong keripik, tersenyum cerah. Di antara bibirnya terdapat tusuk gigi yang mungkin didapatkan dari area _tester_ makanan.

Mereka akan makan siang bersama omong-omong. Setelah menjemput sepupunya di kantor, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongdae pergi belanja sebentar.

"Menelepon Baekhyun dan menanyakan anakmu huh. Menggelikan sekali," Jongdae mengejek selagi ia mengambil _tester_ segelas kopi kecil dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang menyesap kopinya saat Baekhyun menjawab. "Anak-anak menyukainya."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian Chanyeol cemberut. Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. "Bagaimana denganmu?" dengan keras kepala ia bertanya, meskipun tahu pertanyaan itu akan membuat wajahnya memerah nanti. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, lalu lanjut meminum kopinya perlahan.

"Aku juga menyukainya. Itu sangaaaaaat enak! Aku tak pernah menyicip makanan selezat masakan rumahan spaghetti milikmu seumur hidupku!"

Tersenyum sombong, Chanyeol mengangguk, sangat puas dengan balasan itu. Pujian Baekhyun meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya, membuatnya semakin bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Itu terdengar berlebihan," ia mengatakan, berusaha untuk tetap rendah hati.

"Dae bilang padaku jika kau menyukai pujian," Baekhyun memulai. "Dan..." ia terdiam.

Jeda panjang dari Baekhyun membuat detak jantung Chanyeol menggila. "Dan?" ia mengkerut, melirik Jongdae yang tersenyum licik ke arahnya. Hingga ia tak dapat menelan minumannya dengan benar.

"Pujian membuatmu 'keluar'," Baekhyun menceplos asal.

Chanyeol tersedak, kalimat Bekhyun membuatnya seakan kehabisan udara. Wajahnya terbakar saat mendengar tawa Baekhyun meraung dari ponselnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika Baekhyun suka menggodanya, seolah membuatnya memerah merupakan salah satu tujuan hidup Baekhyun. Jongdae bersekongkol dengan Baekhyun jelas saja bisa membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

"Aku akan membunuh sahabatmu nanti."

**TBC**


	8. Part 7

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

"Appa!"

Jongin dan Sehun berteriak selagi dengan semangat menghampiri Chanyeol yang memasuki apartemen dengan membawa tas belanja besar tersampir di pundak lebarnya.

"Halo, _my stars__!_" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anaknya. Matanya menjelajahi ke seluruh apartemen, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. "Dimana _nanny_ kalian?"

"Biar kubawa," Jongin menawarkan. Ia menghembuskan nafas ketika ayahya memindahkan tas selempang ke pundaknya dan menyengir bangga ketika ayahnya menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti," ia mengerang selagi jalan terhuyung ke dapur. Lalu, ketiganya menuju ke tengah rumah.

"_Nanny_ Bee sedang membersihkan ubin di sana!" Sehun mengatakan dengan riang, jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah ruang kecil tepat di samping kamar mandi.

"_Nanny_ Bee...bersih-bersih?" alis Chanyeol mengkerut.

Mengangguk antusias, Sehun tersenyum ceria dan menunjukkan boneka beruang ke ayahnya. "_Nanny_ Bee membantu kami membuat karya seni, kami bermain dengan cat air hari ini!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika ia melihat keadaan boneka beruang favorit Sehun saat ini. Terdapat bercak warna menghiasi bulu sintetis beruang itu. Ia menatap ke arah lantai dan seperti dugaannya, ubin yang penuh warna membuat udara keluar dari paru-parunya dengan berat.

Sehun menyeret bonekanya ke seluruh rumah, meninggalkan jejak cat air di lantai. Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena Little Star nya itu hanya berjalan di area ubin, tidak di bagian yang berkarpet. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya sedang berjongkok di lantai, menggosok warnanya hingga hilang.

_'Kekacauan sebesar ini tak mungkin Sehun melakukannya sendirian,'_ ia pikir, melirik Jongin yang sedang memasukkan minuman yoghurt favoritnya ke dalam kulkas sambil bernyanyi dengan ceria.

_'Tersangka kedua,'_ Chanyeol menyeringai.

Menusuk salah satu minuman yoghurtnya dengan sedotan, Jongin terhenti ketika matanya melihat mata ayahnya yang menyipit. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya, Appa," ia membungkuk sopan, berkedip polos. Menghela nafas dalam, Chanyeol mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Kalian berdua bersenang-senang dengan _Nanny _Bee tapi mengapa hanya ia yang membersihkan semuanya? Appa sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kan, kalian bisa bermain namun harus bertanggung jawab untuk bersih-bersih setelahnya," ia mengatakan dengan tegas.

Sehun mendengus selagi memeluk beruangnya. "Kami mau membantunya, Appa! Tapi ember airnya terlalu berat untukku, aku tak bisa mengangkatnya. _Big Star_ lebih kuat, jadi ia membantu _Nanny_ Bee membawakan ember dari kamar mandi," ia memekik.

"Jadi kalian berdua membantu," Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sehun. "Itu bagus."

"Embernya sangaaaaat berat, Appa. Itu membuatku haus," Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah melebarkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menggambarkan seberapa berat ember itu. "_Nanny_ Bee mengatakan jika kami sudah cukup membantu."

"_Pretty,_ selamat datang kembali!" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat berdiri dari lantai, lalu bergegas menuju ke arah Chanyeol dan anaknya.

"_Nanny_ Bee memanggil Appa 'Pretty'," Sehun menyengir antusias. Matanya berkedip-kedip dengan cerah selagi melihat bergantian antar ayahnya dengan si nanny baru.

Menyeka butir keringat di kening dengan lengan baju kantornya, Baekhyun mengerang, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menyembunyikan tangan di balik tubuhnya dan membungkuk singkat. "Maaf. Maksudku, selamat datang, Tuan Park."

"Kau bisa terus memanggil Appa kami dengan 'Pretty'," Jongin mengucap dengan muka serius. "Appa suka pujian," ia menambahkan sungguh-sungguh.

"K-Kau bisa beristirahat Baekhyun, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," Chanyeol berusaha untuk mempertahankan muka datar di depan anaknya di samping senyum lebar yang rasanya akan meledak di wajahnya. Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Pretty' selalu membuatnya pening. Ia tahu jika dirinya tak dapat menahan pipi merahnya.

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar, Tuan Park?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

Kemudian ia meminta anak-anak untuk menunggu di kamar dan mengantar Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi mini bar.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya. Dari seberapa dalam alis Baekhyun mengkerut, ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Menghirup lalu mengeluarkan nafasnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Kau bosku sekarang, maaf jika aku berlaku kasar padamu. Aku tak bisa menahannya, bersama denganmu...itu terasa sangat nyaman hingga mencapai titik dimana aku lupa tempatku di sini, sebagai pengasuh anakmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meninju pelan lengan Baekhyun. "Hentikan keseriusan ini, please," ia meringis geli. "Kita memulainya sebagai teman. Aku pun nyaman denganmu. Jadi hanya anggap aku sebagai temanmu."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menyipit. "Apakah semua _nanny_ sebelumnya mendapat hak istimewa ini? Maksudku waktu istirahat selagi kau memasakkan untuk mereka?" Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku lebih suka jika kau memperlakukanku sama seperti mereka."

Mata Chanyeol berkedip cepat, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Ketika pulang ke rumah, aku bertanggung jawab untuk memasak di rumah ini. Aku menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Biasanya, ketika aku pulang di malam hari, kubiarkan para pengasuh istirahat. Aku akan menjaga anakku sembari membuat makan malam. Kau bukan orang yang spesial, Byun Baekhyun," ia mengucapkan dengan sombong.

Meletakkan telapaknya di dada, pundak Baekhyun merosot lega, lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bersyukur jika aku tak spesial," ia menghembuskan nafas. Menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan, lalu Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau termasuk bos yang baik. Aku yakin semua pengasuh menyukaimu."

Menghela nafas keras, kemudian Chanyeol tertawa. "Oh mereka memang menyukaiku, sangat," ia meringis. Memikirkan tentang pengasuh lamanya membuatnya kesal.

Baekhyun menyengir dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Okay, Tuan Park. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang karena aku butuh mengganti pakaian kerjaku. Berikan aku tiga puluh menit dan aku akan segera kembali," ia mengatakan lalu melompat dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju ke kamar.

Chanyeol menatap sosok Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang, lalu matanya mengarah ke jejak kaki Baekhyun yang penuh warna. Terkekeh sendirian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun memang selalu menakjubkan. Ia tak sadar jika dirinya meninggalkan jejak di seluruh tempat. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas, lalu bangkit untuk membersihkan jejak warna di lantai.

...

Chanyeol bersiul bahagia saat berjalan menuju kamarnya. Biasanya, setelah makan malam, anaknya akan bermain di dalam kamarnya dan ia menggunakan waktu luang itu untuk menonton televisi. Namun, suara tawa lembut dari mereka membawanya ke area meja makan. Ia melihat Baekhyun duduk dengan anaknya, berbincang dengan riang bersama tumpukan buku di atas meja. Suara sandalnya mengalihkan atensi mereka.

_"Pretty!"_

Chanyeol tertawa ketika Baekhyun dan anaknya memanggilnya 'Pretty' secara bersamaan. "Aku datang," ia duduk bersama mereka di meja dan tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun mengatakan 'Maaf' tanpa suara, mungkin karena memangggilnya 'Pretty' di depan anaknya, lagi.

"Sekarang orang tuanya menjadi babi!" Sehun memekik. "Apa yang akan Chihiro lakukan sekarang _Nanny_ Bee? Bisakah ia menyelamatkan mereka?"

"Chihiro harus kembali menyebrangi sungai sebelum matahari tenggelam. Sekarang, Chihiro dan orang tuanya terjebak di dalam dunia lain," Jongin berbisik sembari menggaruk dagunya.

"Kau ingin tahu lebih mengenai petualangan Chihiro di dunia lain?" Baekhyun menyipit. Dua anggukan antusias serentak datang dari mereka, membuatnya tertawa. "Aku akan melanjutkannya besok. Itupun jika kalian bersikap baik, tentu saja," ia tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun untuk membelai pipi tembamnya yang merah.

"Appa, apa kau tahu tentang dunia lain?" Sehun menguap dan menggosok mata berairnya ke boneka beruang.

"Tentu saja Appa tahu, _Little Star,_" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Seketika mata Jongin terbuka lebar. "Benarkah? Lalu Appa tahu kelanjutan ceritanya?"

Mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol menutup mulut anaknya yang menganga. _Big Star nya_ sangat suka mendengarkan cerita. "Appa bisa menceritakanmu sedikit, hanya jika _nanny_ mu menyetujui, ini waktunya untuk bercerita omong-omong," ia mengangkat bahu sekilas.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya selagi mengeluarkan nafas lembut. "Okay, kau boleh memberi tahu mereka hingga Chihiro bertemu Kamaji di ruang ketel. Aku ingin menceritakan sendiri mengenai Susuwatari yang lucu."

...

"Apakah anak-anak sudah tidur?" Baekhyun berbisik sambil menatap pintu kamar mereka. Ia menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk datang mendekat.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Baekhyun tengah memakai kacamata membacanya yang besar dan telah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Ia hanya menggunakan _sweatshirt_ longgar dan celana pendek untuk tidur, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat melihat sekilas pahanya yang seputih susu ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyilangkan kakinya di atas kursi. Ia berpura-pura jika Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun yang mempercepat detak jantungnya, kemudian duduk bersamanya di kursi.

"Mereka telah tidur. Tak buruk untuk hari pertamamu, _Nanny Bee_," ia memuji. "Aku pendongeng yang buruk. Mereka merengek karena aku tak bisa menirukan efek suara untuk ceritanya. Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku tahu suara dari ruang ketel Kamaji?" ia terkekeh, melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Hanya lakukan suara apapun yang kau rasa sesuai, bagaimanapun mereka tak akan pernah tahu jika kau berbohong," ia berkata dan lanjut membaca buku di tangannya.

Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun fokus pada buku dan mengabaikannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai memindai buku medis itu di atas meja. Ia merasa belum ingin tidur dan butuh perhatian lebih dari _nanny_ barunya. "Mengapa paramedis?" ia bertanya.

Menguap lebar, Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia mendorong bukunya menjauh, lalu menyelipkan tangan di bawah dagunya dan tersenyum lemah. "Beberapa tahun lalu, ketika masih muda, aku bukanlah anak yang baik untuk ibuku," ia memulai.

"Kau memiliki cinta pertamamu, kan? Mereka yang akan kau berikan hati, jiwa, dan semua tentangmu. Cinta pertamamu yang murni," ia tersenyum ketika mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menyamankan dirinya.

"Aku sangat bodoh dalam hal cinta. Aku membiarkannya memainkan hatiku. Aku dekat padanya, kemudian melupakan fakta bahwa ia akan tetap memilih istrinya dibanding aku pada akhirnya dan aku hanya akan menjadi simpanannya."

"Kau jatuh cinta," Chanyeol berbisik, sepenuhnya mengerti jika anak muda akan gegabah dalam membuat keputusan ketika mereka sedang dilingkupi cinta.

Baekhyun mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke atas pangkuan dan mulai memainkan jarinya. "Ia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, tanpa kata. Ia telah selesai bermain denganku," Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku rasa hidupku telah berakhir," ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku bersedih karena patah hatiku yang bodoh selama sebulan hingga mengabaikan ibuku. Ia mencoba untuk memahamiku selama setahun setelah kembali menikah. Aku bahkan tak berniat memberikan ucapan selamat padanya saat ia mengatakan sedang hamil dan aku akan menjadi kakak," ia mengatakan dengan suara yang bergetar, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas buku, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap bungkam, tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma _peach_. Rambut halus Baekhyun yang selembut sutra pun mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Ayah tiriku bekerja malam itu, jadi ibuku sendiri di rumah. Kandungannya telah mencapai delapan bulan. Biasanya aku tak membaca pesan atau mengangkat panggilan orang tuaku ketika aku sedang pergi dengan teman. Lalu ketika aku sampai di rumah..." Baekhyun tersedu, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali duduk dengan posisi yang benar dengan ekspresi sayu menghiasi wajahnya.

Hati Chanyeol seakan tercubit melihat bagaimana tangan Baekhyun bergetar. Ia menahan isaknya selagi menatap tangannya yang bergetar.

"Ibuku terbaring di tengah genangan darah. Ia berdarah sangat banyak. Ia pingsan. Aku hanya melihat merah, bau anyir darah itu terlalu kuat hingga membuatku pusing," Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar ketika ingatan itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku terus meneriakkan namanya tapi tak ada jawaban hingga aku menangis tak karuan. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati. 'Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan ambil ibuku. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku'," ia mencicit.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika melihat sekeras apa Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Tubuhnya bergetar panik, matanya sayu dan hidung berairnya memerah. Ia tak dapat berhenti untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Akhirnya aku dapat mengontrol diri dan menelepon ambulans. Tim paramedis membantu ibu dengan kemampuan menakjubkannya dan itu membuatku kagum. Mereka terbaik!" Ia tersenyum. "Dari sana, aku berjanji pada diri sendiri jika aku ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih terarah, seseorang yang berguna, terutama untuk ibuku."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengusap matanya yang berair dengan punggung telapak tangannya. "Kau tahu, harusnya kau bertanya mengenai pertanyaan sederhana padaku. Seperti bagaimana aku suka memasak telurku di pagi hari."

"Maaf," Chanyeol terkekeh, ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun mulai tersenyum kembali, seperti ia yang biasa. Seringai nakal kembali muncul di muka menawannya dan Chanyeol lega karena ialah orang yang bersalah karena telah menyinggungnya barusan. "Kau benar, mengapa kau suka memasak telurmu di pagi hari?"

"Aku sangat suka telur kukus, bisakah kau membuatkan itu untukku, _Pretty?_" Baekhyun tersenyum riang selagi memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kau bukan seseorang yang spesial, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mendengus.

Mereka berbincang sesaat hingga Chanyeol mulai menguap tanpa henti. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, ia undur diri untuk tidur, meninggalkan Baekhyun belajar. Chanyeol terlelap malam itu sembari menjelejahi internet, mencari 'Cara memasak telur kukus yang lezat.'

...

Chanyeol bangun lebih awal. Rutinitas pagi harinya terdiri dari ia yang menyalakan semua _white noises_ favoritnya. Suara pengering baju dan mesin penyeduh kopi membuatnya tenang selagi ia menyiapkan makan pagi. Sarapan siap tepat saat anak-anak bangun. Ia sangat menikmati paginya yang hening dan menenangkan.

Ia tahu bahwa paginya tak akan sama lagi setelah Baekhyun hadir, sebagai pengasuh anak-anaknya. Senandung lembut Baekhyun saat sedang menyiapkan bekal Jongin dan Sehun pastinya akan masuk dalam daftar _white noises_ paginya. Itu sangat menenangkan dan menakjubkan secara bersamaan. Menilai dari seberapa cepat Baekhyun mengayunkan pinggulnya selagi menyanyikan lagu dengan tempo rendah, Baekhyun jelas tak sinkron sama sekali menurutnya. Well, setidaknya Chanyeol tahu ia bahagia.

"Tambahan _white noises _terbaruku," Chanyeol membisik saat ia menatap Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun melirik dengan sendok kayu kecil di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tercengang. Ia kaget melihat mangkuk percobaannya, bukti kegagalannya dalam membuat telur kukus barusan, berada di tangan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia memakannya dengan santai. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" ia bertanya. "Itu kan yang hancur."

Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuat telur kukus untuk sarapan mereka pagi itu. Ia bangun sekitar jam empat pagi untuk menyiapkannya. Ia tak pernah membuat telur kukus sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan gagal, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat empat mangkok telur kukus yang ia anggap layak dan mereka akan memakannya dengan nasi.

Menatap ke arah oven, lalu ia menghela nafas. Baekhyun telah memakan semua yang gagal. Tekstur telur kukus itu tak cukup lembut dan enak seperti yang ia inginkan. Sayangnya ia lupa membuang ke tempat sampah dan membiarkan mangkuknya di dalam oven. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lagi saat melihat mangkuk kosong di tempat cuci piring. "Kenapa kau memakannya? Hasil akhirnya tak seperti yang aku mau," ia merengek.

"Telur kukusmu sangat enak, _Pretty,_" Baekhyun memuji, matanya menutup dalam kebahagiaan saat ia menyendokkan satu sendok penuh telur kukus ke mulutnya.

"Kau memakan _tester_ nya, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Dasar manusia bermulut manis!" ia menyipit, terkikik melihat bagaimana Baekhyun cemberut. Ia memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menarik hidungnya.

Mengerutkan hidungnya, Baekhyun mengambil sedikit telur kukus di dalam mangkuknya dan mengulurkan ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. "Coba! Aku tak berbohong."

Chanyeol tak siap ketika Baekhyun menyerbu ke arahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh. Ia mengerang kesal ketika Baekhyun memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya secara paksa. Bahkan Baekhyun harus berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya.

Sejujurnya, ia tahu jika keduanya telah melewati batas ketika aroma _mint_ dari nafas Baekhyun mengenai bibirnya. Chanyeol menyadari dengan baik saat dirasa seluruh wajahnya terbakar saat itu dan ia tak terkejut sama sekali. Namun itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun memalu. Pipi dan hidung mungilnya memerah, kemudian ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol. Reaksi semacam ini yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun terasa beda dan bohong jika Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya tak suka. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencari mata Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum. "Hmm, tak buruk. Kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya, puas sekarang?"

_"Pretty?"_

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu aku tak spesial, tapi terima kasih karena telah membuat telur kukus sebagai sarapan hari ini," Baekhyun bergumam malu-malu.

"Sama-sama, Byun Baekhyun yang tak spesial," Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun berdeham, kemudian mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. "Kau bisa siap-siap bekerja sekarang, aku akan mengatur mejanya dan membantu anak-anak," setelah itu, ia berlari kecil ke ruangan Jongin dan Sehun, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di dapur.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol enggan membiarkan Baekhyun menyelinap pergi dari rengkuhannya. Ia bahkan berniat untuk menenggelamkan hidungnya di cerukan leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan menyamankan diri di dalam energi antusias si pengasuh. Ya, ia akan sangat menyukainya. Itu akan menjadi pagi yang malas dan santai, yang ia akan cari. Ia membenci fakta bahwa Jongdae benar. Meskipun ia menolak untuk mengatakan, namun ia akui jika dirinya sangat menyukai Byun Baekhyun sejak hari pertama bertemu.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus mengatakan kebenarannya dahulu.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator's Note**

Hello lovely readers..!!

Aku kembali dengan 2600 words ehehehe. Sebenernya tuh aku takut kalian bosen karena terlalu panjang tapi gaapa lah, semoga kalian suka yaa:)

Oh ya, menurut kalian, aku perlu ngemiringin tulisan terus Nanny gak sih? Takutnya itu ganggu karena akan sering muncul tapi kalo gadimiringin itu kan bahasa inggris, aku bingung huhuu. Mau sarannya dong gais:)

Terima kasih yaa buat yang udah bacaaaaaaaaaa.

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	9. Part 8

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Chanyeol sedang di tengah rutinitas berlarinya ketika Baekhyun menelepon sore itu. Matanya menjelajahi sekeliling taman untuk mencari tempat yang sesuai untuknya menerima panggilan. Kemudian, ia anggap bangku kosong di sebelah trotoar sebagai tempat yang sempurna untuk beristirahat. Setelah memastikan detak jantungnya kembali normal, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, Baekhyun," ia mengatakan dengan suara serak, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kepeningannya.

_"Pretty?"_

Rasanya hati Chanyeol berbunga-bunga. Ia tahu, dari sudut pandang orang lain dirinya pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekarang, menyengir layaknya makhluk idiot. Lelah yang ia rasa menyelimuti tubuhnya seketika hilang saat mendengar nada ceria Baekhyun. Si pengasuh itu mengisi kembali energinya yang menipis. Ia setuju, Jongdae mengatakan kenyataannya, ia telah jatuh pada Baekhyun tanpa bisa menolak. "Apa kalian baik?" ia bertanya dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun mendengung, "Maaf karena mengganggu waktu kerjamu tapi ini mengenai hal yang sangat penting."

Chanyeol mengkerut, masalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menunggunya pulang dahulu, "Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Jongin dan Sehun."

Hanya dengan nama anaknya yang disebut berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada mereka pun mulai bermunculan di pikirannya.

"Tak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi, _Pretty._ Bernafaslah, please," Baekhyun membujuk.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat bernafas dengan normal kembali ketika Baekhyun meyakinkannya jika Jongin dan Sehun baik-baik saja. "Mereka hanya berulah lagi," Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya, tak begitu terkejut.

"Mereka membuat kamar mandi banjir," Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan. "Bermain dengan sabun mandi mahalmu, terus memompanya untuk membuat banyak busa dan menghabiskannya. Satu botol telah raib."

Mengerang dengan enggan, Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Itu salahku. Seharusnya aku menyimpannya di tempat yang tak bisa mereka jangkau," ia berkata.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku meninggalkan mereka sebentar di dalam kamar mandi untuk pipis dan ketika kembali, botolnya telah di tangan mereka. Lantai di kamarmu pun basah karena mereka berlarian untuk mengambil botol itu dari kamar mandimu dengan kaki yang basah," ia melenguh. "_Oh my God,_ aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku sangat meminta maaf," Baekhyun berucap, merengek dengan sedih. "Kau bisa memotong gajiku, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah gajiku cukup untuk menggantinya."

"Atau aku bisa menggunakan punyamu," Chanyeol mengusulkan, menyeringai main-main.

"Kau akan beraroma _peach_ nanti," Baekhyun mendengus. "_A cheap peach_."

"Aku tak apa jika harus beraroma sepertimu. Kau harum," Chanyeol mengatakan dengan keras dan jelas seolah kalimat itu tak membuatnya geli dan memerah di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia bersyukur Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Tapi tak seharum kau, _Pretty_," Baekhyun berbisik.

Seketika Chanyeol bungkam, tak dapat membalasnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak adil. Jongdae benar lagi, Byun Baekhyun adalah manusia bermulut manis. Ia dapat memikat semua orang hanya dengan kalimatnya.

"_Pretty, _aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu sebelum kau pulang. Ini mengenai situasi suram di rumahmu sekarang."

"Anak-anak marah?" Chanyeol membuat tebakan cepat. Kemudian, ia berdiam untuk membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Biasanya, saat anaknya tak bahagia, maka seluruh apartemen termasuk penghuni di dalamnya akan merasakan hal yang sama. Suasana hati mereka yang buruk itu menular.

"Nini marah dan Hun mengamuk karena Nini menyembunyikan boneka teddynya. Aku telah mencari teddy milik Hun ke seluruh rumah tapi tak menemukannya," Baekhyun mengeluh.

Nafas berat Baekhyun dapat terdengar jelas dari ponsel. Ia terdengar sangat risau dan tertekan dengan pertengkaran anaknya yang kekanakan. Bagi Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun yang berkelahi adalah hal yang normal. Pada detik pertama mereka berebut mainan lalu detik berikutnya tawa mereka akan terdengar meledak dari kamar. "Okay, aku akan mengingatnya. Hanya jangan berhenti mencari teddy milik Sehun. Aku akan segera kembali."

...

"Aku pulang," Chanyeol mengumumkan selagi berjalan ke dalam apartemen, lalu menggunakan sandal rumah yang lembut. Ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Sehun menggelegar ke seluruh apartemen saat _Little Star_ nya itu menghampiri dari kamar.

"Appa! Appa!" Sehun berteriak dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipi merahnya.

"Ya, _Little Star_. Appa di sini," Chanyeol mendesis pelan sembari berlutut di lantai, lengan terbuka lebar, menunggu Sehun datang mendekat. "Ouff," ia mengerang main-main ketika tubuhnya ditabrak. Mengangkat Sehun dari lantai, ia mengecup pelipisnya sambil membujuk untuk berhenti menangis.

"Appa, _Big Star_ jahat padakuu," Sehun merintih, menenggelamkan wajah basahnya di cerukan leher ayahnya. "Ia menyembunyikan teddy ku."

"Di mana kakakmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata menjelajahi seluruh apartemen. "Di mana _Nanny _Bee mu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat ayahnya menyeka wajah basahnya dengan tisu yang ia ambil dari saku. "Nini bersembunyi di tenda kami. _Nanny _Bee masih mencari teddy ku."

"Jadilah anak baik dan duduk di sini sebentar, Appa akan mencari mereka," Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke ruang tamu dan meletakkannya di salah satu sofa. Ia menyalakan televisi untuk Sehun dan meninggalkannya untuk mencari Baekhyun dan Jongin yang hilang.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menemukan Baekhyun di kamar anaknya, nampak sangat bingung dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan mainan di tangannya. Ia masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya yang ia kenakan tadi pagi, kemeja biru muda dipasangkan dengan celana hitam.

"Baekhyun," ia memanggil sembari mengetuk pintu.

Baekhyun tersentak, hampir membuat mainan di tangannya jatuh. Panggilan Chanyeol mengejutkannya. Meniup poninya yang panjang, ia bertukar senyum dengan ayah dua anak itu. "Kau kembali. Tunggu, aku butuh untuk duduk," ia menghela nafas berat dan lanjut duduk di ujung kasur Jongin.

"Kau terlihat sibuk dan lelah," Chanyeol menyatakan, menaikturunkan alisnya main-main.

"Ke mari dan duduk denganku, _Pretty,_" Baekhyun menyengir, matanya memberi isyarat ke arah tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol mendecakkan bibirnya, lalu memutar bola matanya selagi berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia meraih keranjang mainan anaknya yang kosong dan meletakkan itu di depan Baekhyun saat ia duduk di sampingnya. Sekarang keduanya sibuk mengambil mainan yang berserakan di atas lantai ke dalam wadah.

"Kau belum bisa terbiasa dengan anak-anak huh? Kulihat kau masih mengenakan pakaian kerjamu," Chanyeol bertanya, bibirnya menjulur ke arah Baekhyun, menunjuk pakaian pengasuh itu.

Mengerutkan hidungnya, Baekyun menguap kelelahan sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal. "Aku masih belajar tentang mereka dan harus mendapat kepercayaannya dahulu. Malam ini, kami akan membuat jadwal harian. Kuharap aku bisa menyeimbangkan energi mereka yang tak pernah habis," ia berkata, menggosok mata berairnya dengan punggung telapak tangan.

"Ide bagus. Jadwal yang disejutui Appanya, kuharap," Chanyeol tertawa. Lalu ia berhenti mengumpulkan mainan di atas lantai dan menghela nafas, "Tunggu...kenapa kita membersihkan ini setelah mereka mengacaukannya? Biarkan saja," ia mendengus tak senang. "Pergi dan mandilah, lalu kita akan makan malam bersama. Aku akan mengurus anak-anak."

Baekhyun mengendus badannya, mengerutkan hidung, lalu mengeluarkan nafasnya pelan. "Apa aku bau?" ia bertanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat menatap wajah ketakutan Baekhyun. Mengangkat bahunya sekilas, lalu ia bangkit dari kasur, menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Seperti biasa, kau beraroma layaknya _cheap peach_," ia berkata sambil pergi menjauh dari kamar anaknya. Gerutuan kecil Baekhyun yang memanggilnya 'bos jahat' membuatnya tergelak.

...

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mengintip tenda anaknya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kesal Jongin di dalam sana. "Big_ Star?_"

Jongin memandang marah ke arah ayah tingginya dan menggeser badannya untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol. "Aku kesal," ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Ya Jongin, Appa dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas," Chanyeol berseru. "Apa yang telah terjadi dengan pangeran tampan Appa?" ia tersenyum saat melihat pipi Jongin memerah karena pujiannya namun ia masih menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, Appa juga sedih," ia menambahkan sambil menatap anaknya dengan wajah sedih yang palsu.

Seketika kepala Jongin berputar menghadap Chanyeol dan merangkak ke arahnya. Ia berlutut, kemudian menangkup wajah ayahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan sayang. Membelai pipi ayahnya dengan ibu jari, Jongin bertanya, "Siapa yang membuatmu sedih, Appa?"

Mata Chanyeol berkerut, tersenyum ke arah anaknya. Ia membungkuk untuk mencium kening Jongin. "Tak ada. Itu hanya karena sejak Appa pulang, belum mendapat pelukan dari _Big Star _Appa."

"Aku minta maaf, jangan sedih," Jongin berseru, lalu melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling leher sang ayah, memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan belakang kepala Jongin. "Appa merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih," ia tersenyum. "Bisakah kau menceritakanku apa yang terjadi?" ia tertawa ketika Jongin memutar badannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Membawa figur mungil Jongin mendekat ke pelukannya, ia mengecup ujung kepala anak pertamanya, menunggunya berbicara.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya sekilas saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Ini tentang cinta, Appa. Ini rumit."

"Oh?" Chanyeol tersentak, ia tercengang sesaat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Jongin dengan muka terkejutnya ketika ia menatapnya._'Bagaimana bisa anak berumur enam tahunnya mengerti tentang cinta?'_

"Orang dewasa tak akan paham," Jongin cemberut.

Menaikkan alisnya, Chanyeol berbisik. "Appa bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Chanyeol, Jongin menggumam. "Ada perempuan cantik di kelasku, namanya Miranda," ia memulai. "Matanya biru layaknya samudra. Aku sangat menyukainya, Appa."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Jongin dan memegang jari kecil Jongin dengan telapaknya. "Apa dia membuatmu kesal?"

"Ia mencium pipi Sehun dan mengatakan jika _Little Star_ sangat menggemaskan, aku cemburu," Jongin menggerutu. "Aku kan juga lucu."

"Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau menyembunyikan teddy adikmu?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Itu tak adil untuk Sehun. Bukan ia kan yang mencium Miranda?" ia menelan ludahnya kasar ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Appa," Jongin mengerang tak setuju.

"Y-ya?" Chanyeol membalas dengan kehati-hatian, ia tak tahu kesalahannya terletak di mana namun tatapan Jongin telah membuatnya risau. "Maksud Appa...Kau juga tak bisa menolak untuk mencium pipi tembamnya kan?"

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jongin kembali merangkak ke dalam tenda dan menutup pintu masuknya, bersembunyi dari ayahnya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menata perasaanku. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri," ia mengucapkan dengan tegas.

...

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil pelan sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia terus menatap Sehun yang sedang tertidur di sofa, tak mau membangunkannya. _Little Star _nya akan rewel jika tidurnya diganggu.

Ia membuka pelan pintunya ketika telah dipersilahkan masuk dengan lembut oleh Baekhyun. Masalah percintaan Jongin, ia tak tahu bagaimana mengendalikannya. Ia butuh pendapat seseorang mengenai hal ini, secepat mungkin.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, _Pretty_?" Baekhyun bertanya, hidungnya mengkerut saat ia mendorong kacamata besarnya. Memasukkan satu suapan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya, ia menyengir ke arah Chanyeol.

Melihat itu membuat jantung berdentum tak aturan. Rambut Baekhyun masih setengah basah dengan poni yang menutupi matanya. Ia tengah memakai _t-shirt_ besar dan longgar, ditambah dengan celana pendek hitam. Duduk dalam posisi favoritnya (menyilangkan kaki) sembari menatap laptopnya. Buku-buku berserakan di atas kasurnya, beberapa bahkan terjatuh di atas lantai tanpa disadarinya. "Aku minta maaf karena mengganggumu. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti," Chanyeol mengatakan dengan suara seraknya, telah memutar kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

"Pretty? Tak apa, kemarilah," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai membereskan bukunya untuk memberikan tempat untuk Chanyeol.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil bebebrapa buku Baekhyun di atas lantai sebelum duduk di ujung kasur. Bersih-bersih barusan, ia lakukan karena kebiasaannya, berharap jika Baekhyun tak tersinggung mengenai itu.

Meletakkan tumpukan buku di tangannya ke atas meja, mata Chanyeol mulai memindai sekitar. Baekhyun menjaga ruangannya tetap bersih dan lembab, angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela berhasil membuatnya menggigil. "Angin malam yang dingin dapat membuatmu sakit," ia mengatakan, menunjuk jendela Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Oh, aku lupa menutupnya," Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menggosok tangannya, kemudian ia bersin dengan keras.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapat anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun. Ia letakkan telapaknya di atas kening Baekhyun, lalu mengkerut. "Ini hangat, apa kau sakit?"

Menjauh dari tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tak apa."

Chanyeol mendengus dan melemparkan sapu tangan bersihnya ke pangkuan Baekhyun, secara halus menyuruhnya untuk mengusap hidung berairnya. "Kita telah setuju jika kau akan libur pada hari Sabtu kan? Kau bisa beristirahat dengan benar besok."

"Aku lupa tentang hari liburku!" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan ceria, mendorong masuk sejumlah keripik ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengerang terganggu ketika remahan keripik itu jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa makan malam setelah melahap semua makanan cepat saji ini, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menanyakan rasa penasarannya. Terlihat sangat tak sehat, melihat seberapa banyak bungkus makanan itu di sampah Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk dikunyah saat belajar," Baekhyun mendengus, lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol melepaskan tawanya ketika Baekhyun menawarkan cemilan miliknya disertai kedipan polos. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Baekhyun membersihkan tangan dengan menepukkannya, kemudian melempar bungkus kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Ia berteriak 'Yes' dengan lantang saat bungkus itu jatuh tepat ke dalam sampah. Mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Chanyeol, ia bertanya. "Apa kau tahu mengapa Jongin bertingkah seperti itu? Apa ia memberi tahumu di mana ia menyembunyikan teddy milik Sehun?"

Menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dalam, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan ketika ia mengingat niat awalnya mendatangi Baekhyun. "Ia butuh waktu sendiri. Beri tahu aku Baekhyun, seberapa tahu kau tentang cinta?"

Menyatukan alisnya, Baekhyun menggaruk dagu. Berpikir keras untuk menjawab. Bahunya merosot, hembusan nafas pelan keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku pernah mempunyai cinta pertamaku dan itu berakhir sangat buruk. Sejak itu, aku tak tertarik lagi pada cinta."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengerti situasi Baekhyun. "Kau tak pernah mencoba lagi setelah cinta pertamamu berakhir?"

"Tidak. Kupikir aku telah menggunakan seluruh cinta yang kupunya. Jadi tak ada cinta yang tersisa untuk kuberikan lagi," Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm, aku mulai bertemu orang lain dua tahun setelah istriku meninggal. Aku hanya berkencan di sini dan di sana, tak ada yang serius," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Terakhir hubunganku berakhir satu bulan yang lalu. Kita harus berpisah karena aku kembali ke sini."

"Istrimu, kau merindukannya?" Baekhyun membisik, matanya mendalami milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk pelan kemudian. Ia memutuskan untuk jujur dengan Baekhyun. "Terkadang...Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Sangat sulit untuk melupakan," Baekhyun bergumam, jari jemarinya tertaut. Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tertawa saat retina mereka bertemu.

"Mengapa berbicang denganmu selalu berakhir dengan kesedihan?" Baekhyun menggerutu, memecahkan keheningan di antaranya.

"Maaf," Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dalam. "Sudah kubilang padamu kan? Jika anak-anak dalam suasana hati yang buruk, kita akan ikut terbawa pula," tersenyum, Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya dan bangkit dari kasur Baekhyun.

"Aku harus memeriksa Sehun, lalu memasak makan malam nanti. Aku tahu kau sedang beristirahat, tapi tolong bantu aku mencari teddy Sehun sebelum ia terbangun dan menangis lagi."

Chanyeol tertawa ketika Baekhyun meringkukkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, berpura-pura dirinya sedang tertidur.

"Bekerjalah, kau tak spesial, Byun Baekhyun."

**TBC**


	10. Part 9

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua dan titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

"Appa!" Jongin berteriak.

Chanyeol sedang berada di dapur, dengan sibuk mencari menu untuk malam ini. Namun, panggilan keras dari Jongin membuatnya berhenti menatap _smartphone_. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas _countertop,_ lalu menunggu anaknya memasuki dapur.

"Aku sudah tak marah lagi," _Big Star_ mengumumkan dengan bahagia.

"Itu bagus, apa kau lapar sekarang?" Chanyeol menyipit. Anggukan antusias dari Jongin membuatnya tersenyum. Ia menepuk pahanya, mengajak anaknya mendekat. Kemudian, ia mengangkat Jongin ke pangkuannya dan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. "Jadi, apakah kau telah menentukan makanan apa yang kau ingin untuk malam ini?"

Jongin tak sempat menjawab sebab Baekhyun telah mendatangi dapur beberapa detik kemudian, membawa _Little Star_ yang mengantuk di tangannya. Sehun cekikikan, bergumam mengenai pantatnya yang seketika terasa dingin saat ia diletakkan di atas _countertop_ bercorak _marble _itu.

Baekhyun duduk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol sebelum melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang Sehun, menjaganya agar tak jatuh.

"Aku telah meminta maaf pada Hunnie dan mengembalikan teddy nya," Jongin menginformasi, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Chanyeol bertanya, berjalan ke depan untuk mengacak-acak rambut bangun tidur Sehun.

Jongin menghirup nafas dalam, lalu ia hembuskan kembali. "Aku menyukai Miranda namun aku lebih mencintai Sehun, ia adikku yang mungil. Aku bisa menemukan Miranda yang lain tapi tak ada yang dapat menggantikan tempat _Little Star._"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Sang pengasuh tersenyum, tampak bangga._ 'Baekhyun pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu untuk merubah pikiran keras kepala mereka.'_

"Aku mencintai Nini juga!" Sehun menyahut dengan pipi merahnya. "Appa, aku ingin makan daging malam ini."

"Daging panggang!" Jongin menambahkan, bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. "Oh! Bisakah _Nanny_ Bee ikut juga? Apa yang akan ia makan di rumah jika kita meninggalkannya sendiri malam ini?" ia berbisik, menatap bergantian wajah ayah dan pengasuhnya.

Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, memegangnya dengan erat. "Ia akan kelaparan," ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. "_Nanny_ Bee bilang ia tak bisa memasak sama sekali, Appa."

Menutup matanya, Baekhyun mengerang tak setuju. "Aku bisa makan sendiri, terima kasih banyak," ia berkata. "Sebenarnya, aku pun sudah makan..," ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan merusak makan malammu dengan makanan cepat saji itu," Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Appamu memarahiku," Baekhyun cemberut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di cerukan leher Sehun, lalu memalsukan isaknya.

Memutar bola matanya melihat akting Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sebagai bosmu, aku bertanggung jawab untuk memastikanmu makan. Biasa kusebut dengan 'keuntungan pekerja', telah kuterapkan pada setiap pengasuh yang menjaga anakku," ia menyatakan. Tentu saja ia berbohong, ia tak pernah membawa pengasuh lain untuk makan bersama di luar. Byun Baekhyun merupakan yang pertama, ia satu-satunya yang spesial.

Menarik wajahnya menjauh dari badan Sehun, Baekhyun berkedip. "Keuntungan...pekerja?"

"Ya, kau tak sespesial itu, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol tertawa. Ia terus berdoa agar anaknya tak mengatakan apapun yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin karena anak pertamanya itu dapat membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Well, siapa yang akan bilang tidak pada daging?" Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Anak-anak sudah layak untuk pergi, mereka hanya butuh memakai jaket." Ia menurunkan Sehun ke lantai dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang. Ia memekik kesakitan saat jari kecil Sehun mencubit tangannya. "A-apa?" ia memerah, meniup dan mengusap tangannya yang sakit dengan pelan.

"Kau menyukai _Nanny_ Bee kami," Jongin mendengus dan Sehun tergelak.

Muka Chanyeol terbakar. Ia tak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada anaknya. Emosinya, apa yang sedang berkeliaran di pikirannya, mereka dapat membacanya dengan mudah seolah membaca buku yang terbuka. "Tentu saja tidak," ia bergumam menolak, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Appa, kita semua tahu jika tak ada hal semacam keuntungan pekerja. Kami tetap berdiam diri karena Appa terlihat menggemaskan saat berbohong," Jongin tersenyum, kemudian ia bertos ria dengan Sehun.

Memijat pelipisnya, Chanyeol menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan telapak. "Berapa umurmu, Park Jongin? Kau terdengar seperti paman Dae," ia berbisik, mengintip ke arah Jongin dan Sehun di antara sela-sela jarinya. Anaknya itu menyengir balik menghadapnya dan Chanyeol tak pernah merasa terekspos sebanyak ini sebelumnya.

...

Chanyeol dapat mengatakan jika Baekhyun sangat menyukai daging. Ia makan dengan sangat lahap, memasukkan makanannya selagi ia terus membungkus yang lain dengan selada, memberikan _topping_ di atasnya dengan berbagai kondimen dan makanan pendamping.

Chanyeol tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun hingga ia hampir lupa menghabiskan makanannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengunyah dagingnya dengan bersuara, bibir tipisnya berminyak tapi ia terlihat tak berniat menyekanya.

Ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyuapkan balutan selada ke arah mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang berminyak, Chanyeol tak meringis geli, ia memakan habis semuanya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pengasuh dan anaknya tertawa di atas kesengsaraannya. Mulutnya serasa terbakar, bibirnya mati rasa akibat campuran spesial Baekhyun yang berisi enam siung bawang putih dan dua buah cabai di dalam balutan seladanya.

"Maaf," Baekhyun panik saat Chanyeol terbatuk tanpa henti. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa pedasnya," ia berbisik dan dengan cepat bangkit dari meja.

"Kau akan ke mana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meraih pergelangan Baekhyun. Si pengasuh nampak sangat tahu semua tentang restoran BBQ ini.

"Aku akan meminta sesuatu dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, pemilik tokonya. Biasanya mereka sibuk bekerja di dapur."

"Kau kenal orang tua Jondae? Kau tahu ini restoran mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya, alisnya mengerut bingung.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sekali sambil menepuk salah satu pundak Chanyeol dengan sombong. "Tentu saja, aku biasa bekerja di sini selama liburan semester, mereka orang yang baik," Baekhyun tersenyum riang dan bergegas masuk ke area dapur.

Meninggal Chanyeol sendirian di meja. Ia pun sibuk membalikkan daging di depannya. Anak-anak telah selesai makan dan pergi naik ke rumah orang tua Jongdae di atas untuk bermain dengan sepupu lainnya, keponakan kembar Jongdae yang berumur enam tahun.

Ia terus mendecakkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tak begitu pandai menahan pedas. Sensasi terbakar di mulutnya membuat liurnya menetes. Lima menit kemudian, ia melihat Baekhyun ke luar dari dapur, membawa sebuah sendok di tangannya.

"Ini, makan ini, _Pretty,_" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memasukkan sendok itu ke mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Chanyeol tak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya mengenai bahan lengket yang ia temukan di atas sendok sebelum memakannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat benda lengket itu menyelimuti lidahnya, menciptakan efek menenangkan ke seluruh mulutnya. Kesenangan intens itu membuatnya mendesah kesenangan. 'Selai kacang?'

"Terasa enak kan?" Baekhyun tertawa, matanya menyipit bahagia.

Mengangguk malu-malu, Chanyeol tersenyum. Setidaknya nafsu makannya telah kembali.

Ia begitu gugup saat Baekhyun memasukkan sendok bekasnya ke dalam mulut, menjilat dengan santai sambil membuat balutan selada lainnya.

"Aku suka selai kacang," Baekhyun menyengir.

Jantung Chanyeol berdentum kencang. Hanya ketika ia sadar jika Baekhyun duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Kupu-kupu beterbangan tak aturan di dalam perutnya ketika pundak mereka bersinggungan.

"_Pretty_?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah saat menyadari perubahan drastis dari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, ia menepuk pundak si pengasuh. "Kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat," ia bertanya. Baekhyun meringkuk di sampingnya dengan telapak menutupi wajah.

Baekhyun tersentak akan sentuhannya selagi ia terus menatap ke arah dua meja dari milik mereka. "Itu dia," ia berbisik. "dan temannya."

Chanyeol menatap area di mana tatapan khawatir Baekhyun tertuju. Ia melihat sekelompok lelaki di akhir tiga puluh tahun, tengah menikmati makan malam bersama. Ada satu pria tampan yang terus menatap ke arah mejanya. Wajah pria itu memerah dan ia terlihat mabuk. Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar," Baekhyun berbisik dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

...

"Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, Baek. Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan tubuhmu, istriku tak bisa memuaskanku seperti yang kau lakukan," pria itu memohon.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan telapak, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar selagi mencoba untuk mundur. "Diam! Tolong pergilah!" ia berteriak lantang, melangkah menjauh dari mantan kekasihnya yang sedang mabuk. Ia benci saat kembali mengingat masa lalu kelamnya. Pria itu sukses menyudutkan dirinya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan jijik ketika tangan mantannya mulai meraih acak ke arah tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu, tumbuh dengan sangat cantik. Apakah ini semua untukku, Baek?" Lelaki itu terkekeh, mengendus tengkuknya. "Kau sangat harum."

Suara ikat pinggang yang terlepas dan resleting celana pria itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Giginya bergemelatuk marah, ia pun meninju mantannya. Kemudian, pria mabuk itu terjatuh ke atas lantai, merintih kesakitan.

"Jika kau kira dirimu masih bisa menggunakanku semaumu, pikir kembali. Aku bukan lagi lelaki bodoh dan lemah yang bisa kau bodohi dengan mudah. Jika kau berani memunculkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi, aku tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghancurkan karir dan hidupmu, ingat itu!" Baekhyun menyeringai, tangannya terkepal di sampingnya.

...

Chanyeol tak bisa tinggal diam lagi saat ia melihat seorang pria mengikuti Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mandi. Instingnya mengatakan, sesuatu buruk akan terjadi jika ia meninggalkan si pengasuh dengan pria itu sendiri. Ketika ia sampai di kamar mandi, Baekhyun tengah meninju muka lelaki asing itu.

Setelahnya, ia bergegas ke arah Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali di tempat semula. Baekhyun tampak gelisah, ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, kakinya menghentak cepat di bawah meja.

"Aku...Aku meninjunya," Baekhyun merintih sembari mengusap wajah dengan tangan gemetarnya.

"Ia berhak untuk itu," Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia menarik _hoodie_ Baekhyun untuk menutupi kepalanya, lalu mencari matanya, tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun, kemudian berhenti di tengah jalan, merenungkan sikapnya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" ia bertanya, meminta izin dan di saat yang bersamaan meringis geli mengingat betapa konyol dirinya. Ia dengan gugup menunggu Baekhyun untuk merespon, jantung berdegup kencang di dalam dadanya hingga rasanya seakan bisa meledak.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tangan Chanyeol yang terulur. Kemudian, Chanyeol meletakkan telapaknya di atas pipi mulus Baekhyun, membelainya dengan lembut.

"Tanganmu hangat," si pengasuh mendesah. "Aku suka ini."

Jantung Chanyeol melambung tinggi akan pujian itu. Perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka, ibu jarinya tak berhenti mengelus pipi memerah Baekhyun. "Ayo susul anak-anak di atas, lalu kita pulang hm?"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Chanyeol menuntun mereka turun menuju ke area parkiran. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang, menggenggam tangan Jongin dan Sehun erat.

"Tunggu di mobil ya," Chanyeol menginstruksi dan menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ikuti pengasuh kalian, okay? Appa akan segera kembali," ia tersenyum ke arah anak-anaknya, lalu memutar kakinya kembali ke restoran.

Saat ia hampir mendekati pintu, langkahnya terhenti karena cengkraman tiba-tiba yang mendarat di belakang mantelnya. Menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya balik. Matanya menjelajahi sekeliling, lalu mendapati anaknya telah masuk dalam mobil, menunggunya di dalam.

"Kau akan ke mana?" Baekhyun bergumam selagi melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku akan memastikan jika pria itu takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi," Chanyeol berkata. Ia bahkan berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun dengan pengacaranya.

"Un-untuk seseorang yang tak spesial sepertiku, itu terlalu berlebihan," Baekhyun tersendat, dengan jelas menolak niat baik Chanyeol. "Lebih baik kau tak ikut campur, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol tergelak, mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke dagu Baekhyun. "Kau tak spesial, Byun Baekhyun. Ini termasuk keuntungan pekerja," ia membalas. Tentu saja, ia berbohong secara terang-terangan. Ia ingin membantu karena dirinya menyukai Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun, mengabaikan namanya yang dipanggil berulang kali oleh si pengasuh.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Hello readers..!!

Fyi aja nih, aku upload cerita ini pertama kali di wattpad. Tapi karena aku pengen bikin cerita ini reachable ke semua orang, jadi aku pake ffn yg notabenenya lumayan dipake gitu sm cbhs, ya nggak?

Dan jujur aja, nulis dan upload di ffn itu perjuangan banget huhuuu:') suuusah nya gamain-main, mulai dari kontrol format teks, syarat, aturan, dan sampe ke hal detail lainnya. Even emoticon aja gaboleh yampun padahal aku suka banget exploring emoticon:(

Intinya, aku mau kasih tau kalo kalian mau baca cerita ini di wattpad juga bisa (username dan judulnya sama persis kok). Kalian bisa ngeliat aku lebih ekspresif di sana tapi ya balik lagi, senyamannya kalian aja gitu:)

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter kali ini dan terima kasih buat yang udah bacaa

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	11. Part 10

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua atau titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Chanyeol selalu menyukai akhir pekan karena anak-anak akan bangun terlambat, jadi ia tak perlu buru-buru menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Untuk seseorang yang terbiasa bangun pagi sepertinya, dapat membuka mata sebelum matahari terbit terasa seperti sebuah keajaiban. Itu menandakan ia akan punya banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berjalan dari kamarnya dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, ia bersiul bahagia sambil mengarah ke ruang tamu. Hanya dengan memikirkan mengenai dirinya yang akan bermalas-malasan di sofa nyamannya ditemani serial televisi yang menyala membuatnya seketika semangat.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa, sibuk melipat baju keringnya dengan mata terkunci pada televisi. "Baekhyun?"

Menolehkan kepala ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Pagi, _Pretty._ Kemarilah," ia berucap sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Mendengar ajakan itu, suasana hati Chanyeol kian melambung. Baekhyun selalu saja menyambutnya untuk mendekat dan itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya tersanjung. Duduk bersama di satu sofa sembari mengerjakan tugas rumah, tentu terasa menyenangkan. Untuk orang rumahan sepertinya, ia sangat menyukai suasana ini karena hal itu mengingatkan keberadaannya.

Berpura-pura jika Baekhyun tak membuatnya gugup, Chanyeol mencibir. "Kau bangun pagi?" Ia bertanya.

"Begitu juga denganmu," Baekhyun mengejek.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol suka melihat semua pergerakan Baekhyun karena si pengasuh terus membuatnya kagum. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun berulang kali menenggelamkan hidungnya ke setiap baju yang baru saja dicuci, mengendus aroma dari deterjen sebelum melipatnya rapi. Kemudian, ia menumpuk baju-baju itu di atas meja.

"Aku telah selesai melipat milikku. Bolehkah aku melipat milikmu dan anak-anak nanti? Aku bisa membantumu, _Pretty,_" Baekhyun tersenyum riang, menatap Chanyeol hingga tak berkedip.

Menggelengkan kepala, "Tak usah repot-repot." Chanyeol mengucapkan sambil menyesap kopinya. Ia mendapati muka Baekhyun memerah. Si pengasuh sangat jarang memalu, ini pemandangan langka yang tak boleh ia sia-siakan.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu," ia berkata, tanpa sadar tangannya telah terulur untuk memegang wajah Baekhyun, lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

Seharusnya sentuhan semacam ini tak boleh menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Saat ini, mereka terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing hingga ia tak lagi ragu dan Baekhyun seakan meleleh saat disentuh. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika hal ini terus dibiarkan.

Kehangatan yang ia rasa di telapaknya membuat Chanyeol melepaskan nafas. "Wajahmu memanas."

Baekhyun menjauh dari pria itu, lalu ia tergelak. "Kau berlebihan."

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Chanyeol menyipit.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, seketika Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan mengarahkan fokusnya ke televisi. Ia melipat kakinya kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya di bantalan lutut. Memeluk kakinya erat dengan lengan, ia berbisik 'Tidak' dengan sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar selagi mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Jika kau tak meminum obat, demam mu akan semakin parah."

Mendengung pelan, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan rambutnya selagi ia menonton televisi. "Aku akan meminumnya nanti," ia mengerucut kekanakan.

"Byun Baekhyun, pergi dan minumlah obatmu, sekarang," Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas, mengerang frustasi. Rasanya lebih susah membuat Baekhyun minum obat dibanding anaknya.

Memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tak bisa minum obat dengan perut kosong, beri aku makan," ia menggerutu.

"Alasan," Chanyeol mencaci. "Apa yang kau ingin makan untuk sarapan?" ia bertanya, tertawa akan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun seketika terlihat senang. "Biar ku tebak, telur kukus," ia menjawab cepat.

"Kau akan memasak telur kukus untukku...lagi?" Baekhyun menganga, meringkuk mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih," ia tersenyum, menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan ceria.

Menggerakkan tangannya asal, Chanyeol meletakkan telapaknya ke seluruh wajah Baekhyun, mendorongnya menjauh. Jujur, ia tak dapat melihat lurus ke arah mata Baekhyun tanpa berdebar. Itu sangat memalukan dan ia tak mau Baekhyun tahu mengenai rasa suka yang ia pendam terhadapnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat wajahnya dicengkeram pelan oleh telapak besar Chanyeol. "Aku tak dapat bernafas," ia merintih sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba untuk melawan balik, melakukan hal yang sama kepada Chanyeol namun itu terbukti sulit mengingat pria itu lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan tangan panjangnya, Chanyeol dapat mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat si pengasuh lakukan hanyalah menusuk pinggang Chanyeol, menggelitiki pria itu hingga mereka terbaring di atas sofa.

Keduanya tertawa terbahak, saling mendorong dan menggelitiki tubuh satu sama lain. Hingga Chanyeol dapat membalik badan dan berada di atas Baekhyun dengan tangan lelaki yang lebih mungil berada di atas kepalanya. Pergerakan mereka terhenti, keduanya berdebar. Dada mereka naik turun bersamaan.

Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memalu dengan pipi yang memerah pekat. Si pengasuh merona parah di bawahnya.

Mereka terus mempertahankan kontak mata, tak ada satupun yang ingin mengakhiri momen itu, bahkan mereka menolaknya. Keduanya tetap menatap satu sama lain dengan intens seolah mereka tengah terpesona.

"Appa dan _Nanny_ Bee sedang melakukan _dance_..._mating_, benar kan? Seperti Toothless dan light Fury," Sehun berkata ke arah kakaknya yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ya, mereka juga membuat raut muka yang aneh," Jongin menambahkan, alisnya mengerut ke arah ayahnya.

Mendengar suara anak-anak, seketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget, keduanya berusaha untuk bangkit dan berakhir duduk terpisah jarak di atas sofa, menjauhi satu sama lain.

Membenarkan rambut berantakannya, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "P-pagi?" ia menyapa dengan suara serak.

"Appa, apakah _Nanny_ Bee light Furymu?" Sehun bertanya, memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Raut muka Appa juga aneh saat bersama _Nanny_ Bee, sama seperti Toothless," Jongin menyeringai.

Chanyeol berdeham, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia bangkit dari sofa, kemudian mengangakat Sehun dari lantai. Pun dengan Baekhyun, ia mulai bergerak, menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menariknya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Pergi dan mandilah, kita akan sarapan bersama, lalu Appa akan mengantarmu ke rumah kakek. Pagi ini, nenekmu terus saja memanggil Appa."

...

"Appa! _Nanny_ Bee tak mau minum obat!" Sehun berteriak.

Baekhyun menggeram, kemudian meringkuk menjadi gumpalan di bawah selimutnya. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, letakkan saja obatnya di atas meja, aku akan meminumnya nanti. Sekarang pergilah, _Little Star._ Kakekmu sudah menunggu."

Mendecakkan lidahnya, Jongin mendaratkan telapaknya ke atas kening pengasuhnya yang sangat hangat. "Badanmu terus bertambah panas, minum obatmu sekarang," ia menuntut.

"Aku tahu Appa memberimu obat orang dewasa, tapi jika kau takut akan pil itu, aku bisa mengambilkan sirup berperisa jeruk milik kami. Obat favoritku saat sakit. Tenang saja itu terasa manis, tak pahit sama sekali," ia bergumam, membelai kepala pengasuhnya dengan lembut.

"Minum obatmu, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengatakan dengan tegas selagi ia bersandar di kusen pintu kamar si pengasuh.

Sehun mendengus, kesal akan nada dingin yang ayahnya gunakan saat bicara dengan Baekhyun baru saja. "Jangan memarahi _Nanny_ Bee, Appa!"

Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan lengan yang tersilang di dada, "Pergi dan bersiap-siaplah. Appa akan memastikan _nanny_ mu meminum obatnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia melihat anaknya mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, kemudian Jongin menarik Sehun ke luar kamar.

"Baekhyun, duduk dengan benar dan makan _aspirin_ ini," Chanyeol menuntut sambil meletakkan baki kecil berisi obat di meja sebelah kasur. "Kau membuat kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan rumah selagi kau sakit seperti ini?"

"Maaf," Baekhyun berbisik, tangannya memijat pelipisnya. "Aku benci minum obat," ia meringis, melirik bakinya dengan sebal. Supaya menghentikan Chanyeol untuk menatapnya, akhirnya ia mengambil pil di telapak Chanyeol.

Berulang kali ia tersedak, matanya berair saat mencoba untuk menelan pil itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan bantuan segelas air.

Menyeka bibir bawahnya dengan punggung telapak, kemudian Baekhyun meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke atas baki dan mengerang. "Itu memalukan, benar kan? Aku yang refleks muntah saat minum obat itu mengerikan," wajahnya memerah. " Suara yang kubuat akan membuat anakmu trauma."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Lebih mudah membuat mereka minum obatnya dibandingmu. Terlihat seakan kaulah adik kecil mereka," ia terkekeh.

"Aku tak mau menjadi adik mereka ataupun menjadi anakmu," Baekhyun berbisik selagi merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimutnya lagi.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, ia mendengar Baekhyun bergumam tentang sesuatu.

Merasa Baekhyun tak akan membalas, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku sebentar, mungkin akan pulang terlambat, jadi jangan menungguku. Ada bubur ayam yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu di dapur."

...

Chanyeol menyesap apel mojitonya, menikmati suasana nyaman dari langit-langit _lounge bar_ favoritnya. Cahaya redup bar dikombinasikan dengan suara rendah lagu pop santai membantunya untuk tenang. Ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi bagian sudut bar yang terpencil dengan jendela kaca di hadapannya, menampilkan indahnya malam kota Gangnam.

"Sudah kutebak, aku pasti dapat menemukanmu di sini," Jongdae tersenyum, kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Orang tuaku mengatakan jika kau telah menunjukkan _nanny_ barumu ke semua orang."

Memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Kami sedang makan malam bersama anak-anak, hanya itu."

Chanyeol menyeringai saat matanya mendarat di area bar, tepat di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kau menyukai salah satu pelayan bar yang menggemaskan di sini dan omong-omong, namanya Xiumin," ia menggoda. Reaksi Jongdae yang memerah membuatnya tergelak.

"Aku tahu namanya, bahkan aku akan mengantarnya pulang malam ini," Jongdae menyengir, juga ikut menatap ke arah area bar yang panjang di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Jongdae pelan, memberikannya selamat. Percakapan mereka terhenti saat ponsel Jongdae berdering.

Setelah percakapan singkat, Jongdae mematikan panggilannya, lalu ia menepuk keningnya berulang kali. "Sial, aku melupakan Baekhyun."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, mulai khawatir. Baekhyun sedang sakit hari ini, bahkan pengasuhnya itu berusaha keras untuk meminum obatnya. Meski ia sudah memastikan Baekhyun mempunyai makanan untuk dikonsumsi, tetap saja itu membuatnya risau.

"Seharusnya aku menjemput Baekhyun di club malam ini," Jongdae mengembuskan nafasnya sebal. "Padahal aku telah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bersikap baik pada seluruh perempuan di kantor. Namun, sekali malaikat tetaplah malaikat."

"Apa yang ia lakukan di club dengan para wanita?!" Chanyeol menggeram. Rasa cemburu menyelip ke dalam hatinya dan itu sangat mengganggu. Ia tak seharusnya merasakan ini. Baekhyun bukan kekasihnya, ia bebas untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia mau tanpa Chanyeol yang berubah jadi picik atau posesif.

"Untungnya wanita-wanita itu, mereka telah mengetahui preferensi Baekhyun dalam hal cinta. Kau tahu, mengenai suka sesama jenis. Semuanya dimulai saat pertama kali mereka menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama. Baekhyun memastikan semua wanita yang mabuk pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Sejak itu, para wanita terus memanggilnya untuk datang dan menjaga mereka setiap kali akan ke club."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. "Membantu mereka itu baik tapi Baekhyun sedang sakit hari ini. Ia benar-benar tengah demam."

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menjemputnya di club? Lagipula kalian kan tinggal di rumah yang sama. Please, aku janji akan membayarimu makan jika kau mau membantuku," Jongdae memohon.

Memutar gelas _cocktail_ di tangannya, Chanyeol menatap sepupunya, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. "Dae, kau pernah mengatakan padaku mengenai seberapa manis Baekhyun ke semua orang, kan?"

"Ya, ia adalah seseorang yang akan selalu membuatmu merasa spesial, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak berniat melakukan itu," Jongdae membalas, alisnya mengerut menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, mengusap wajah dengan telapaknya. "Baekhyun membuatku merasa spesial juga," ia berbisik, memandang kosong ke arah indahnya langit malam di atasnya.

Berbicara mengenai Baekhyun, kerinduan yang ia rasakan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia semakin yakin bahwa si pengasuh merupakan seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa ia capai, sudah jelas jika Baekhyun bukanlah untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya," Jongdae tercengang selagi ia mendekat ke arah sepupunya.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, genggamannya pada gelas mengerat sambil menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongdae.

Mendengus, Jongdae mengusap pundak Chanyeol. "Aku telah memperingatimu mengenai kau yang tak seharusnya menaruh rasa padanya kan? Aku minta maaf jika ia menolakmu," Jongdae bergumam.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memutar badannya menghadap ke arah bar, mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyerahkan gelasnya agar diisi kembali oleh pelayan. "Tidak, ia belum tahu apapun tentang perasaanku."

Alis tebal Jongdae terangkat selagi ia menyeringai. "Oh? Itu berarti kau mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri dengan menyedihkan, takut jika ia tak memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu dan menganggap kau hanyalah teman biasa, huh? Situasi ini jelas sangat mirip dengan dokter itu, teman spesial yang Baekhyun punya sejak lama."

"Selain aku, berapa banyak teman spesial yang ia punya?" Chanyeol mendesis dengan sarat terganggu, sepenuhnya tak terkesan.

"Kau bukan teman yang spesial untuknya, Park Chanyeol," Jongdae terkekeh. "Aku cukup sering bertemu dengan teman dokternya itu. Seperti yang telah kubilang, Baekhyun sangat pandai membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padanya tapi pada saat yang bersamaan tak peka dengan itu," ia mengerutkan kening. "Seperti dirimu, Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun membuatmu merasakan sakit yang sering kau berikan pada orang lain."

Menatap jam tangannya, Chanyeol membenarkan rambut dan pakaiannya. Menyesap minumannya hingga tetesan terakhir, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah waktunya aku menjemput Baekhyun."

Cengkraman ringan pada kemejanya membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Apa?" ia menggerutu. Alis Jongdae yang naik-turun berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Park Chanyeol takut akan penolakan, jadi ia menyerah bahkan sebelum memulai."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, kalimat sinis Jongdae telah mengusik ketenangannya. Ia ingin membalas dengan sesuatu yang sama-sama sarkas namun tak ada yang keluar. Pikirannya kosong untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya Jongdae memang mengatakan sebuah fakta.

...

Suasana hati Chanyeol telah hancur sejak percakapan mendadak yang ia lakukan bersama Jongdae di bar. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdenyut tak aturan saat ia menunggu Baekhyun ke luar dari club. Ia gelisah karena merenungkan kemungkinan mengenai bagaimana jika Baekhyun sebenarnya mengetahui perasaannya dan tengah memainkan hatinya?

Saat ini, ia merasa seperti tengah dihina dengan kekurangannya sendiri._ 'Apa benar jika dirinya berperilaku sama seperti Baekhyun? Peduli dan manis pada orang lain, memberikan mereka perhatian hingga orang itu salah paham? Apakah itu kejam?'_

Jika benar, sebaiknya ia segera merubah sikap buruknya dalam berteman. Ia harus sedikit membatasi karena sekarang, ketika ia sudah bersisian dengan orang semacam itu, rasanya jelas sakit. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah untuk mereka yang mungkin telah menjadi korbannya.

Menatap jam tangannya, kemudian ia memandang pintu masuk club, hal itu membuat alisnya mengerut. Ia telah mengecek nama dan alamat berulang kali melalui ponselnya, jadi tak mungkin salah. Tapi di mana Byun Baekhyun?

Omong-omong, sebelum turun dari mobil, Chanyeol pikir bisa saja ia akan bertemu dengan bawahannya di masa depan. Jadi sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk menutupi identitasnya. Ia menurunkan topinya dan memakai masker hitam saat berdiri di sisi jalan. Untungnya, cahaya redup trotoar turut membantu penyamarannya.

Kepalanya seketika terangkat saat ia mendengar ledakan tawa yang familiar dari pintu masuk. Detakan lambat di dalam dadanya berubah menjadi tak karuan saat matanya menangkap figur Baekhyun. Mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuh, Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang berantakan.

_'Jangan bertindak bodoh, jangan bertindak bodoh,' _Chanyeol terus berucap tanpa henti di pikirannya.

Dua wanita mabuk terlihat jelas sedang menempelkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun. Tiga dari mereka berjalan sempoyongan ke arah taksi yang telah menunggu mereka di sisi jalan. Wanita-wanita itu tergelak selagi terus mencium pipi si pengasuh, memuji betapa manis dan menakjubkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekat ketika menyadari Baekhyun kesusahan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga mereka hampir jatuh ke aspal.

"Biar kubantu," Chanyeol menawarkan, menepuk lembut punggung Baekhyun.

Seketika mata Baekhyun membesar, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia berbalik. "_Pretty_?" Ia tercengang tak percaya.

Dengan pelan, ia menarik satu perempuan menjauh dari Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol memapahnya ke taksi. Ia menunggu Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita di lengannya. Mereka hanya saling memandang wajah satu sama lain untuk sesaat, tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Sepertinya Bekhyun masih terkejut, ia pasti mengira Jongdae yang akan menjemput.

"Baekhyun?"

Salah satu pekerja bernama Soojung, mendapati mereka di sisi jalan. Omong-omong, Chanyeol mengingatnya dari gambar yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun saat ia membantunya di kantor.

"Izinkan akan memegangmu," Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara _husky_ miliknya, sedikit menunduk untuk mencari mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak saat nafas hangat Chanyeol mengenai telinganya. "Apa? Oh okay," ia membalas, menatap temannya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya merona parah saat lengan Chanyeol melingkari punggungnya, menarik dirinya mendekat ke sisi pria itu.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Soojung tersenyum, menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Tak heran mengapa kau selalu menolak tawaranku untuk berkenalan dengan temanku. Kau sudah memiliki kekasih rupanya," ia menyeringai.

Berdeham, Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun. "Ini terakhir kali kau memanfaatkan kekasihku sebagai penjaga teman-temanmu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meminta bantuannya dalam hal seperti ini lagi," ia menggeram, kemudian menarik Baekhyun pergi.

_'Sialan, sialan, sialan,'_ Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bereaksi bodoh seperti barusan. Ia terus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terlihat kebingungan. Pengasuhnya pasti sangat marah padanya saat ini. Hatinya serasa tercubit saat tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang si pengasuh ditarik menjauh. Mungkin Baekhyun bersiap untuk memukul Chanyeol. Well, setelah menjadi bajingan seperti tadi, ia tahu dirinya berhak mendapat itu.

Memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tuan Park?"

"Aku minta maaf, karena sudah menarikmu dari sana," Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku tak suka bagaimana mereka memanfaatkanmu," ia bergumam. "Aku tahu aku tak sedang berada di posisi dimana aku bisa mengatakan kalimat itu, lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil kembali berjalan di samping Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kapan untuk bilang tidak pada mereka."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Ia telah mempermalukan diri sendiri dan di saat yang bersamaan meremehkan Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Maaf," Chanyeol mengulang, pipinya telah memerah layaknya tomat. "Melihat bekas lipstick bertebaran di seluruh wajah dan bajumu membuatku marah," ia menceplos. "Mereka memperlakukan mu dengan sangat buruk," ia memelankan suaranya di akhir.

"Dan jika kau tak tahu, jejak lipstick itu susah sekali untuk dicuci. Mereka akan terus menempel di bajumu," ia menambahkan. Jantungnya semakin berdentum kencang saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

"_Pretty_?"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Ya?" Ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Jika aku menghapus bekas lipstick ini, apakah kau akan berhenti marah?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu berikan aku tisu basahmu," ia menuntut, menadahkan telapak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Tugasku hanyalah mengantarmu pulang, bukan mencampuri urusanmu," Chanyeol terus mengoceh. Ia berhenti saat alis Baekhyun tertaut. Menarik nafas dalam, ia meletakkan tisu basahnya di telapak Bakehyun. "Hanya...ayo pulang."

Mereka melanjutkan untuk berjalan bersama di atas jalanan yang licin dan Chanyeol memilih untuk diam. Ia tahu jika dirinya mulai berbicara lagi, akan berujung buruk nantinya. Ia bisa saja menyakiti mereka berdua, terlebih Baekhyun. "Maaf."

"Hah? Maaf untuk apa lagi kali ini?" Baekhyun mendesah lelah, dengan pelan menendang batuan kecil selama berjalan.

"Aku memarkirkan mobilku terlalu jauh," Chanyeol bergumam. Jujur, ia sedang tak berniat membuat sebuah lelucon namun mendengar tawa lembut Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum pula.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih bersamamu...kekasihku," Baekhyun terkekeh.

Wajah Chanyeol memanas. Senyuman mengejek Baekhyun selagi menatap ke arahnya membuat dirinya merasa tersudut. Bagaimana bisa pengasuhnya menyembur ucapan semacam itu dengan santai?

"Maaf juga mengenai itu," Chanyeol menyatakan.

"Setidaknya itu menghentikan rumor tentang aku yang sedang dalam hubungan khusus dengan sang CEO," Baekhyun tertawa. "Bisakah kau percaya itu? CEO? Aku jadi tak enak dengan Nyonya Park."

Chanyeol pun hanya ikut tergelak sebagi jawaban. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di parkiran, Chanyeol sudah akan masuk mobil saat Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih kekasihku, karena telah menjemput," Baekhyun tersenyum polos dan dengan cepat memasuki mobil kemudian duduk di kursinya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tercengang.

...

Di malam yang sama, Chanyeol berencana untuk meraih segelas air dingin di dapur untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya saat ia melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian tidurnya masih menonton film di ruang tamu. Ia mengambil dua gelas air, kemudian mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu konsentrasi si pengasuh. "Baekhyun," ia memanggil pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeser badannya, memberikan tempat kosong untuk Chanyeol duduk. "Kekasihku," ia tersenyum. "Kemarilah, duduk bersamaku."

Ejekan itu, Chanyeol ingin sekali menghentikannya. "Berhenti menghinaku," ia menggerutu dengan telinga yang memerah, lalu memberikan segelas air untuk Baekhyun. "Ini sudah larut. Mengapa kau belum juga tidur?" ia bertanya, dengan cepat mengganti topik.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, sesuatu menggangguku," Baekhyun merengek, kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Ada seorang dokter, teman baikku, ia terus memaksaku untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku, termasuk mengetes denyut nadi seseorang," ia mengeluh.

_'Teman dokternya itu,'_ Hati Chanyeol tercubit dalam kecemburuan, hanya dengan Baekhyun yang menyebutnya membuat dirinya kesal. Haruskah ia tetap membiarkan Baekhyun untuk berbicara? Ia benci berbincang mengenai teman spesial pengasuhnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya mengecek denyut nadi," Baekhyun mengusulkan. "Ini teknik yang krusial, yang seharusnya semua orang sudah tahu," ia tersenyum, menadahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol memanas saat ia membiarkan Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya. Berdeham, ia mencoba untuk tak melihat wajah pengasuhnya supaya dirinya tidak semakin merona.

Ibu jari Baekhyun mengusap pergelangan tangannya dengan hati-hati, mencari titik denyutnya dan itu membuatnya sangat memerah hingga rasa sukanya pada Baekhyun bisa saja terekspos saat ini. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya semakin berdenyut cepat saat ia mendapati senyuman seketika tercipta di wajah Baekhyun.

Alisnya mengerut dalam, Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol untuk mengecek lebih jauh. Dengan dua jarinya, ia menekan pelan titik nadinya lagi, menatap kalkulator nadi di ponselnya untuk memastikan hasilnya kembali. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Nadimu lebih cepat dibanding standar normalnya," Baekhyun bergumam, kekhawatiran menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau sedang banyak tekanan?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku tidak," Chanyeol berkata, menarik tangannya untuk memeriksa sendiri.

"Coba lakukan hal yang sama pada tanganku. Hitung nadiku hingga kau bisa merasakan perbedaan antara milikku dan milikmu," Baekhyun mengusulkan. Menarik tangan Chanyeol, ia tersenyum saat jari mereka bersentuhan. "Tanganmu selalu saja sehangat ini," ia berbisik sambil menatap tangan mereka.

Nafas Chanyeol tertahan saat Baekhyun bermain dengan jari-jarinya. Si pengasuh mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam bola mata Chanyeol seolah hanya dengan menatapnya, Baekhyun dapat membaca pikiran pria itu.

Setiap sel dalam tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dan bertabrakan seperti partikel gas yang sedang dipanaskan, ia merasakan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya seolah ia tengah terserang demam tinggi. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya saat ia mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Ia mengusap jari lentik Baekhyun dengan jempolnya, menatap lelaki cantik itu dengan penuh cinta.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mencubit jarinya. "Itu bukan cara yang benar untuk mengecek nadiku, _Pretty_." ia menyengir.

"_Pretty_?"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol bergumam.

"Kau tahu apartemenmu lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja orang tuaku kan? Apa kau keberatan jika aku membawa adikku ke sini besok? Sebentar saja, supaya orang tuaku tak perlu kembali ke rumah hanya untuk menjemput karena nantinya mereka akan pergi mengunjungi orang tua ayah tiriku," Baekhyun tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tertawa keras saat Chanyeol menekan kedua ibu jari mereka bersamaan, menantangnya untuk bermain.

"Menangkan pertarungan ini dan besok rumahku akan menjadi milikmu, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengatakan dengan suara beratnya.

Ia memekik kesakitan saat Baekhyun menangkap ibu jarinya, menekannya keras, membuat dirinya menang malam itu.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Hello readers..!!

Hufft, akhir-akhir ini lagi males translate, kerjaan juga numpuk banget, tapi aku tetep balik dengan 3700 words nih hehe. Maaf yaa kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan..

Oh iya, kalian lebih suka satu part langsung panjang atau pendek? Kalau aku sebenernya suka ngetik yang pendek2 aja tapi kemarin ada yg komen kalo kependekan jadi aku tambahin deh

Semoga kalian suka sama part ini yaa, terima kasih buat yang udah bacaa

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	12. Part 11

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik atau titik dua

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

.

**Little note from me**

This part was my favorite scene of the whole story, so i wish you guys all can enjoy it as much as i do. And i hope you can also feel what i feel, okay? I really do:)

..

.

"Oh wow."

Chanyeol tercengang, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia menatap pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tiga adik kembarnya yang menempel erat di kakinya. Para balita itu merengek selagi mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajah menggemaskannya dari Chanyeol.

Mereka sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang nan indah yang teruntai hingga menyentuh pinggang. Pipi tembamnya memerah dan itu sangat sesuai dengan bibirnya yang sedang mengerucut. Menggemaskan sekali, bahkan Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti memuji dalam hati.

Wajah mungilnya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Omong-omong mereka tengah menggunakan pakaian yang sama, gaun berwarna merah muda. Satu-satunya yang dapat membedakan mereka hanyalah warna dari pita rambut.

"Ya...wow. Aku sudah sering mendengar itu dari orang-orang," Baekhyun terkekeh. "Masuklah, jangan malu-malu," ia membujuk adik kecilnya.

Dengan lembut, ia mendorong ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian menghembuskan nafas sembari menyeka butir keringat yang terkumpul di keningnya dengan punggung telapak tangan. "Jadi, mereka adik kembarku, berumur tiga tahun."

"Yang ini namanya Kang Se Ra," ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala adik tertuanya. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi adik keduanya, Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ini Kang Sa Rang dan yang termuda, Kang Seul Gi."

"Well, halo _princess_. Selamat datang di istana kecilku yang sederhana," Chanyeol tersenyum cerah. Ia memutar tangannya sopan di depan dada, lalu membungkuk untuk menyambut mereka dengan sapaan khas kerajaan. Ia tak dapat berhenti tersenyum saat mereka tergelak sebab perbuatannya baru saja.

"Mochi, siapa pria ini?" Sera bertanya, menarik-narik baju kakaknya. "Apa ia seorang pangeran?"

Menghela nafas dalam, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Dia bosku, aku telah memberi tahumu mengenai pekerjaanku kan? Aku menjaga anak-anaknya," Baekhyun mengatakan selagi menggendong Seulgi, lalu membawanya masuk ke ruang tamu. Dua adiknya yang lain masih mengikuti dengan menempel pada celananya, jadi Baekhyun harus sedikit menarik mereka.

"Apa kalian mau naik?" Chanyeol menawarkan, merentangkan tangannya ke arah anak-anak itu.

"Naiklah, tak apa," Baekhyun membujuk mereka untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

Tersenyum malu-malu, mereka membiarkan dirinya digendong oleh Chanyeol, lalu berjalan bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Mochi! Ini sangat seru, rasanya aku seperti dapat menyentuh langit!" Sera memekik senang. Tawa mereka menggelegar ke seluruh apartemen saat Chanyeol memutar-mutar mereka. "Kami menyukai ketinggian seperti ini, hebat!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, melirik Chanyeol dan adik kecilnya. "Kalau begitu, kalian harus mengucap apa?"

"Terima kasih pangeran," Sarang dan Sera terkekeh, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol bersamaan. Dengan malu-malu mereka mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Mengapa ia mendapat nama sebagus itu? Sedangkan aku hanya mendapat Mochi," protes Baekhyun dengan mulut yang seketika cemberut, memandang kesal ke arah adiknya.

...

Baekhyun meninggalkan adiknya bersama dengan Chanyeol selagi ia pergi. Dan saat ini, Chanyeol tengah duduk dengan mereka di ruang tamu, menonton ketiga anak kembar yang sedang bermain itu.

"Pangeran..._Makeup_," Sarang merengek, lalu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Sera dan Seulgi mengikuti beberapa saat kemudian.

Dengan bodoh, Chanyeol menatap kotak _makeup_ dan wajah mereka yang penuh harap secara bergantian, lalu mengernyit.

"Oh? Kau ingin aku memakaikanmu makeup?" ia mengulang, memastikan lagi supaya ia tak salah tangkap maksud mereka.

Jujur, pemahamannya mengenai _makeup_ bisa dibilang buruk, tapi Chanyeol masih sedikit ingat bagaimana cara Yu Yan memakai _makeup_ karena dahulu ia suka menonton istrinya itu berdandan selagi bernyanyi pelan, jadi setidaknya ia masih ada pengetahuan.

Chanyeol meraih kotak _makeup_ di hadapannya sebelum membukanya perlahan. "Oh," ia tercengang, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Pikirannya kosong sekejap saat ia mendapati berbagai macam _makeup_ khusus anak-anak di dalam wadah itu. "Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan ini?" Ia bertanya.

Sarang tertawa sembari mengambil _eyeshadow palette_ favoritnya. Tersenyum lebar, ia menyerahkan benda itu ke Chanyeol. "Ambil kuas," ia mengatakan sambil menunjuk _pouch_ besar di dalam kotak.

"Gunakan kuas, lalu letakkan warnanya di sini," Sera mengulurkan jari mungilnya ke kelopak mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memekik kaget saat Sera hampir menusuk matanya dengan telunjuk. "Okay..okay, aku mengerti," ia tertawa selagi mengambil kuas yang ia temukan di dalam _pouch_.

Namun, seketika ia tersentak saat Sarang menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri secara dramatis ke lantai berkarpet. "Bukan kuas yang itu!" Sarang memekik, menempelkan wajahnya ke lantai. "Itu untuk pipi!"

Melihat itu, dengan cepat ia meletakkan kuas tadi kembali ke dalam pouch, lalu Chanyeol meraih kuas lain yang ia anggap sesuai untuk mata karena itu berukuran kecil. Ia menghela nafas lega saat Sarang berhenti merengek dan kembali duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mengapa kau sangat mengingatkanku pada kakakmu huh?" Ia mendengus.

"P-pangeran," Seulgi bergumam selagi memeluk tasnya.

Chanyeol, yang baru saja akan meletakkan warna di kelopak mata Sarang akhirnya berhenti, lalu mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Seulgi. Membelai rambutnya pelan, ia tersenyum, "Ya, _Princess_?"

"Kepang rambutku, please?" Seulgi merengek. "Aku bahkan punya karetku sendiri."

Well, nampaknya hari ini Pangeran Chanyeol akan sibuk memenuhi permintaan para _Princess_.

...

"Ta-da!"

Chanyeol berteriak semangat saat ia melihat Baekhyun datang. Ia telah mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat adik pengasuhnya itu senang. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah terus mengalihkan perhatian mereka supaya tidak menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya. Tak ada yang menangis, jadi seharusnya Chanyeol berhasil. Hey, ia merupakan ayah yang baik untuk kedua anaknya! Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan anak kecil dengan baik.

"Astaga," Baekhyun menganga dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia berjongkok menatap Chanyeol dan adiknya yang sedang berada di ruang tamu. "Pfft," ia menutup mulutnya karena gagal menahan tawa yang meledak-ledak.

"Apa ada yang salah? Mengapa kau tertawa?" Chanyeol cemberut selagi ikut jongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh cepolan rambutnya yang dibuat secara eksklusif oleh Sarang, lalu mengernyit bingung.

Untuk mendapatkan model rambut ini, ia harus mati-matian menahan sakit saat anak itu mengikat rambut pendeknya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti Sarang tengah menarik rambutnya lepas dari kulit kepala. Matanya terus berair selama proses pembuatan gaya rambut yang seharusnya sederhana itu.

Baekhyun menatap adiknya yang sedang sibuk bermain. Mereka memiliki riasan dan gaya rambut yang sama dengan pria di hadapannya. Meletakkan telapaknya di pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengelusnya dengan lembut, lalu ia menggeleng pelan. "Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka melakukan ini padamu, _Pretty_?" Ia bergumam.

Jantung Chanyeol seketika berdenyut cepat. Tangan Baekhyun terasa dingin saat memegang kulitnya. Sentuhan si pengasuh itu berhasil membuatnya berdebar pelan.

Ia meletakkan telapaknya di atas tangan dingin Baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut. "Tak apa. Aku senang bermain dengan mereka," ia tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat pandangan mereka terkunci, terdengar suara bel apartemen Chanyeol yang membuat momen tatap-tatapan keduanya berakhir. Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya, sedangkan Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai untuk mengarah ke pintu masuk.

"Anakku telah pulang," Chanyeol mengumumkan dengan semangat. Ia tak sabar mengenalkan mereka pada adik-adik Baekhyun. Setelah mengucap terima kasih pada supir pribadi ayahnya, Chanyeol bergegas menarik anaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Appa!" Sehun berteriak, menunjuk wajah ayahnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada matamu?"

"Ini cantik kan? Sarang membuatkannya untuk Appa," Chanyeol tersenyum cerah. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, lalu menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arah anaknya, menunggu sebuah pujian.

"Sa-rang? Tapi Appa, ia membuatmu tampak seperti rakun!" Sehun tergelak. Seketika tawanya berhenti, kemudian ia bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya saat mendengar langkah kaki cepat menghampiri ke arah mereka. Sehun cemberut melihat ada tiga anak memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Mereka terlihat seperti bayi rakun," Jongin bergumam. "Woah, mereka banyak sekali!" Ia mengucap, rasa kagum tertulis jelas di wajahnya saat ia melihat satu per satu muka anak-anak itu.

"Mereka benar-benar seperti rakun," Baekhyun menyetujui, menatap bergantian antara Chanyeol dan adiknya.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mendengus, lalu melirik ke bawah saat seseorang menarik lengan bajunya. Ia mendapati Sarang yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menandakan jika dirinya ingin digendong oleh Chanyeol. Akhirnya, ia pun mengangkat anak itu, lalu mencium pipinya. "Matamu merah dan berair, kau juga terus menggosoknya. Apa kau mengantuk, _Princess_?"

"Ini memang sudah memasuki jam tidur mereka," Baekhyun berbisik. "Biasanya mereka beristirahat sebentar sebelum makan siang."

Menguap lebar, Sarang melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Chanyeol, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak. "Aku mengantuk," ia merengek.

"Okay, mari kita tidur siang," Chanyeol membawa Sarang ke kamarnya. Ia tertawa saat Sera dan Seulgi seketika ikut menarik sisi bajunya, mengikuti dirinya.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia telah menyiapkan kasur lipat di kamarnya omong-omong.

"Ke kamarku. Mereka boleh tidur di kasurku," Chanyeol mengusulkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghentikan pria itu. "Mereka bisa tidur di kamarku, Chanyeol."

Saat Baekhyun sudah memanggil namanya, Chanyeol tahu jika ia sedang serius. Menurutnya, Baekhyun yang sedang marah dan frustasi terlihat sangat seksi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk terang-terangan mengabaikan permintaan pengasuhnya itu.

"Aku memaksa, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengatakan dan dengan keras kepala, ia masuk ke dalam kamar terlepas dari semua protes Baekhyun. Senyumannya berubah jadi cengiran lebar saat mendapati Baekhyun memilih untuk pasrah dan mematuhinya. Meskipun dengan cemberut yang menghiasi wajah imutnya, ia tetap mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamar sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Appa, bisakah kami tidur di kasurmu juga?" Jongin bertanya untuk meminta izin. Anggukan kecil yang menandakan bahwa ayahnya setuju membuat keduanya tersenyum. Mereka tergelak selagi memanjat kasur besar itu.

"Sebelum tidur, mereka harus membersihkan seluruh _makeup_ itu dahulu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Ayo kubantu," ia memanggil adiknya.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia mulai mendudukkan mereka berjajar bersampingan di atas _countertop_. Ia bersyukur karena makeup yang adiknya gunakan mudah dihapus dan dibersihkan.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membantu pengasuhnya agar mempercepat proses pembersihan wajah itu karena si anak kembar mulai rewel. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mengeringkan wajah mereka, lalu mengantarkan ke kasur. Saat kembali, ia tersenyum mendapati Jongin dan Sehun yang terlebih dahulu menyelam di alam mimpi mereka. "Kutebak, mereka kebosanan menunggu kita, lalu jatuh tertidur akhirnya," ia tertawa, kemudian mencium kepala Jongin dan Sehun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ketika adiknya terlelap sesaat setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal empuk Chanyeol. "Ikuti aku, rakun Appa," ia berkata, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memanggilnya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Meski begitu, ia tetap mengikutinya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak aturan di dalam rusuk, wajahnya kian memanas seiring berjalannya waktu saat ia melihat Baekhyun menunggunya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tenang saja, _makeup_ nya dapat dicuci dengan air," Baekhyun memulai.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun, menghadap ke kaca, lalu mencuci wajah dengan sabun muka miliknya. "Oh shit," ia menganga saat melihat warna merah muda dari lipstick masih tertinggal di bibirnya. "Baekhyun, apa lipstick ini permanen?"

"Biar kulihat," Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk menghadapnya dan melarikan jemari lentiknya ke arah bibir pria itu.

"Kau harus menggunakan pembersih _makeup_ untuk ini," ia mengatakan, ibu jarinya masih mengusap bibir Chanyeol. "Mereka pasti mengambil lipstick ibuku," ia tertawa.

Rasanya jantung Chanyeol akan meledak. Jari Baekhyun masih berada di bibirnya, mengelus dengan lembut. Tatapan ekspresifnya tak memutus kontak mata mereka yang semakin intens. Melangkah mendekat, ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun tak mencoba untuk mundur.

"Rasanya aku ingin mencium jarimu, bolehkah?" Chanyeol bertanya, tersenyum saat mendapat anggukan malu-malu dari pengasuhnya. Ia mengecup ringan jari lentik Baekhyun yang tengah menekan bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu," ia meminta, menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendapati perubahan pada raut wajah Baekhyun, mata sayunya berubah menggelap.

"Lakukanlah," Baekhyun berbisik, wajahnya sangat memerah. Hembusan nafas lembut terlepas dari bibirnya saat telapak Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya.

Semakin nekat, Chanyeol mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Mereka tertawa saat ia tak sengaja menabrak hidung keduanya. Matanya terkunci pada bibir tipis Baekhyun dan ia tahu jika si pengasuh juga menatap miliknya.

Jujur, ia sering sekali membayangkan bibir Baekhyun yang akan terasa semanis buah ceri dan selembut permen kapas saat dipagut. Ia terus mengusap sisi pinggang Baekhyun selagi memandang wajah lelaki di hadapannya yang sama-sama merona.

"Bolehkah aku mencium mu, _Pretty_?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan gugup, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mengerang pelan, Chanyeol kemudian menghembuskan nafas. "Baru saja aku akan menanyakan itu," ia memalu, kemudian menekan kening mereka. Lengannya ia lingkarkan sepenuhnya pada pinggang Baekhyun, menghapus jarak antara mereka.

"Well, kau terlalu lama, rakun Appa," Baekhyun terkekeh. Tawanya terhenti saat Chanyeol mulai menciumnya, menangkap bibirnya saat ia lengah.

Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah tersenyum di sela ciumannya, mendesah lega saat bibir mereka bertemu. Sudah berapa banyak malam ia habiskan hanya untuk bermimpi melakukan ini?

Bibir Baekhyun yang tak terelakkan ini terasa lebih manis dari ceri dan meleleh di mulutnya, persis seperti permen kapas. Rupanya mencium Baekhyun di kenyataan, lebih baik daripada yang ia bayangkan, membuatnya seakan terbang.

Keduanya melewati fase ciuman pertama mereka dengan nyaman; tarikan lembut di bibir satu sama lain, diikuti gigitan main-main, hanya untuk memastikan jika mereka tak sedang bermimpi. Jantung keduanya berdentum keras, nafas terengah-engah, namun tak ada satupun yang ingin mengakhiri. Hal itu semakin parah saat telapak Baekhyun diletakkan di pundak Chanyeol, menariknya mendekat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat jari lentik pengasuhnya mulai naik, kemudian mencengkeram rambutnya selagi terus mencium.

Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya saat Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. Keduanya mendesah saat lidah mereka bertemu. Tak menghentikan ciumannya, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun untuk duduk di countertop, melebarkan pahanya lalu ia masuk di antaranya.

"_Fuck_, Baek," suara beratnya teredam oleh bibir basah Baekhyun. Fase ciuman itu meningkat dengan cepat; kian menuntut dan lebih basah. Keduanya mendesah dalam kenikmatan, sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh nafsu. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus paha Baekhyun. Mulutnya meninggalkan bibir manis pengasuhnya untuk mencium telinga, rahang dan leher Baekhyun.

Sialnya, permukaan _countertop_ yang licin membuat Baekhyun terus saja meleset dari rengkuhan Chanyeol. Menggeram marah, ia meraih paha pengasuhnya untuk menariknya kembali, masuk kedalam pelukannya. Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam lumatan, Baekhyun tak sengaja menyenggol barang di sampingnya hingga jatuh ke wastafel.

"Oops, maaf," Baekhyun terengah-engah, tersenyum malu dengan rambut berantakannya yang bahkan dapat menyaingi artis film dewasa di luar sana.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu," Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan terus berulang. Ia menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan telapaknya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lama hingga si pengasuh merengek kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh sesaat, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang ramping Baekhyun, menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Chanyeol menenggelamkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma peach yang sangat ia dambakan.

"Semua tentangmu membuatku gila," Chanyeol mendesis. "Ciuman kita tadi, seharusnya itu menjadi ciuman yang manis dan lembut, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu mengerang saat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tak apa, aku juga menikmatinya," ia tersenyum setelahnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas senang.

Melepas Baekhyun dari rengkuhannya, wajah Chanyeol memanas saat mata mereka bertemu. Kemudian, ia menutup kelopak matanya sambil berdengung, membiarkan Baekhyun bermain dengan rambutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol membuka mata ketika si pengasuh tak memainkan rambutnya lagi.

"Ayo kembali, aku harus menyiapkan makan siang," Chanyeol berkata dengan tersenyum sembari membenarkan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya lalu menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah ingin mencium mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, _Pretty_," Baekhyun berbisik.

Ungkapan itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah pekat. "Di ruang petugas kebersihan yang gelap itu?" tanya Chanyeol, ia tercengang. Tak pernah berpikir jika Baekhyun akan jatuh padanya, bahkan lebih cepat dari dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum cerah. "Malam itu, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Karena itu aku memanggilmu 'Pretty' dan mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya untuk secangkir kopi."

...

Chanyeol menatap ke arah jam tangannya, lalu cemberut. Ini telah mencapai pukul sepuluh malam. Ia tahu jika di akhir pekan, Baekhyun tak akan menjaga anaknya. Si pengasuh pergi bertemu dengan keluarganya setelah makan siang bersama dengan adiknya di apartemen Chanyeol.

Tersenyum malu, ia menekan jarinya ke bibir dengan hati-hati. Untuk sesaat, ia telah kehilangan hangat dari bibir lembut Baekhyun dan ciumannya yang menakjubkan. Mencoba melupakan itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke luar kamar, memastikan apa Jongin dan Sehun telah tidur.

Seketika ia mengernyit bingung saat mendapati lampu kamar anaknya telah mati. Penasaran, ia mengintip ke dalam lalu matanya membesar ketika mendapati Baekhyun. Sejak kapan lelaki itu pulang?

Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dengan sisi wajah yang menekan ke bantal, satu lengannya melingkari dada Sehun. Kasur anaknya itu terlalu kecil untuk menampung dua dari mereka, jadi separuh badan Baekhyun terutama kakinya, menonjol ke luar kasur, menggantung bebas dan terlihat cukup berbahaya. Meski begitu, posisi yang kurang nyaman tak membuatnya terganggu sama sekali, bahkan nafasnya terdengar sangat teratur.

"Appa," Sehun berbisik. "Bantu aku, aku tak bisa bergerak," ia merintih, perlahan mencoba untuk melepas diri dari lengan Baekhyun.

Terkekeh, Chanyeol memasuki kamar dan bersimpuh di lantai, menghadap figur Baekhyun yang tertidur. Membelai lembut rambut pengasuhnya, ia menatap Sehun. "Apa yang ia lakukan bersamamu?" Ia bertanya.

"Saat _Nanny_ Bee sampai, aku sedang minum air di dapur. Lalu, aku dan _Big Star_ memintanya untuk bercerita, tapi lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan kami di tengah cerita yang menegangkan," ia menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Bisakah kau percaya itu, Appa?! _Nanny_ Bee tertidur saat ia sedang menceritakan tentang bagaimana No Face mulai memakan semua orang di pemandian!"

Meringkuk mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, Sehun mencium puncak kepala pengasuhnya. "Aku tahu ia sedang lelah, jadi aku tak marah padanya. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskannya dariku, Appa?"

Mendengarkan Sehun yang mengeluh tentang malamnya bersama Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya tertawa, itu sangat konyol. Sekarang ia tahu jika Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah tertidur di manapun dan kapanpun ia mau.

Ia mencium pelipis Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah pengasuhnya terganggu. "Hey Bou, bangunlah," ia berbisik.

"Appa memanggil _Nanny_ Bee...Bou? Bayi besar yang ada di cerita itu?" Sehun tertawa. "Bou kan bayi besar dan manja," ia menyatakan.

_'Ia memang bayi besarku,'_ Chanyeol pikir. Menyengir ke arah _Little Star_ nya, kemudian ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lagi, kali ini menimbulkan suara yang menggelikan. Sengaja dilakukanya untuk mengganggu Sehun dan menginterupsi tidur Baekhyun.

Memutar bola matanya, Sehun mendengus, kesal dengan sikap ayahnya. "Berapa kali kau harus menciumnya, Appa?"

"_Pretty_?" Baekhyun bergumam, menyipitkan matanya karena silau.

Chanyeol membelai pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan pelan, tersenyum lebar ke arah sumber kebahagiaan barunya. "Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri, ayo ku antar," ia mengatakan, kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun tersentak saat ia akhirnya tersadar sedang berada di mana. "Maaf, maaf _Little Star,_" ia mengatakan dengan suara serak selagi bangun dari kasur Sehun. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena bangkit secara tiba-tiba hingga ia harus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol untuk menjaga tubuhnya yang terhuyung, lalu menarik tangannya lagi saat keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali. "Selamat malam," ia memalu, menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan ke luar dari kamar.

Mendecakkan bibirnya, Sehun meringkukkan diri ke dalam balutan selimut, lalu menguap lebar. Ia tertawa saat Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan kecupan basah ke seluruh wajah. Menatap ke arah pengasuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung ke luar kamarnya, Sehun menghela nafas. "Ia memang benar-benar seperti Bou, Appa."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, lalu ia mengucapkan 'Selamat Malam' untuk anaknya dan bergegas mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia heran saat melihat si pengasuh yang berjalan lurus ke arah kamarnya, bahkan tak berbalik atau setidaknya menyahut saat dipanggil. "Tunggu," Chanyeol mengatakan sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berhenti di tengah lorong. Meskipun Chanyeol tengah memegang tangannya, si pengasuh masih menolak untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil dengan ragu, menarik Baekhyun mendekat hingga menghadapnya. Melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di sekeliling punggung pengasuhnya, ia menunduk untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Beri tahu aku," ia bertanya khawatir. Chanyeol berasumsi jika Baekhyun marah padanya karena mereka tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara mengenai ciuman penuh gairah tadi siang. Hari ini sangat sibuk, Chanyeol tak dapat menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas tentang itu dengan Baekhyun. Pengasuhnya harus tahu jika ia tak bercanda saat mengatakan menyukainya.

"Aku benar-benar serius denganmu, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyatakan dengan suara yang lembut.

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu tersenyum. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol perlahan dan berjinjit untuk mencium bibir tebal pria itu. "Aku tahu dan aku pun begitu," ia berbisik.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lega seolah semua beban yang ia bawa di pundaknya hilang saat ia menatap senyum cerah Baekhyun. "Kau membuat ku khawatir tadi," ia menyipitkan matanya kesal.

"Kau tak bisa menarik ucapanmu hari ini, tentang menyukaiku juga," Chanyeol menambahkan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, lalu ia tertawa saat Baekhyun menciumnya lagi.

"Aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu, bodoh," Baekhyun mendengus, memukul pundak Chanyeol. "_Pretty_, apakah aku akan menjadi salah satu teman kencanmu?" Ia bertanya malu-malu, menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi menatap mata almond milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup basah kening Baekhyun, lalu turun untuk menggesekkan hidung mereka. Kemudian ia menangkap bibir Baekhyun, lagi dan lagi, menciumnya dengan lapar seakan ia tak akan pernah puas dengan itu, hingga keduanya menarik diri, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. "Tentu saja bukan hanya sekadar teman kencan, aku benar-benar gila akan dirimu," ia mengucapkan sungguh-sungguh.

Menempelkan keningnya di dagu pria itu, Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Chanyeol, dengar baik-baik," ia memelankan suara, akal sehatnya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali karena banyaknya ciuman yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar tak memiliki pengalaman mengenai cinta atau sejenisnya. Aku tak pernah berkencan dengan benar sebelumnya. Di masa lalu, aku hanyalah simpanan seseorang. Untuknya, aku hanyalah aib jika hubungan kami terbongkar," Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan tersendat. "Jadi, aku ingin kau bersabar. Nantinya aku akan membuat banyak kesalahan hingga akhirnya aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan konsep kencan pada umumnya. Aku harap kau dapat mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun, memagut bibirnya kencang hingga membuat pengasuhnya mengerang kesakitan. "Tak ada aturan atau cara yang tepat untuk berkencan, bodoh. Well, setidaknya untukku," ia tertawa melihat muka Baekhun yang polos.

"Hanya jadilah dirimu sendiri dan cintai aku," ia menambahkan.

"H-hanya itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, berkedip ke arah Chanyeol. "Tak ada waktu spesifik untuk aku menelepon? Tak ada aturan tertentu saat aku ingin melihatmu karena rindu? Benarkah?"

"Ya, _Cheap Peach_," Chanyeol mengatakan sembari menarik Baekhyun erat ke dalam rengkuhannya, melingkupi si mungil dengan lengannya. "Aku minta maaf karena kau harus mengalami sesuatu yang buruk seperti itu," ia berucap, mengggertakkan giginya marah saat mengingat pengalaman kencan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Saat ini, Park Chanyeol sepenuhnya milikmu, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan bersamaku, tak ada larangan, tak ada aturan yang harus diikuti," ia mendesah senang saat Baekhyun membalas pelukannya. Jujur, nafas hangat si pengasuh yang menerpa ceruk lehernya membuatnya tenang. Hati Chanyeol berbunga dengan bangga. Untuk dapat memiliki seseorang seperti Baekhyun di hidupnya, merupakan hadiah yang luar biasa dan Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan menghargai Baekhyun sebaik yang dirinya bisa.

"Kau milikku. Milikku seorang," Baekhyun tersedu, menekan wajahnya jauh ke dalam leher Chanyeol.

Mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan telapaknya, Chanyeol kemudian mencium pelipisnya, tempat tanda lahirnya berada. "Eksklusif milikmu."

"Itu sudah resmi, kau tak boleh mengambilnya lagi," Baekhyun memalu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Okay, ini sudah mulai larut, kita harus segera tidur," Baekhyun mengingatkan selagi melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian Baekhyun mengelus perlahan punggung Chanyeol dan menyempatkan untuk mengecup lembut pipi pria-nya itu. "Selamat malam, _Pretty_."

Chanyeol terus menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang, lalu menghela nafas. Ia masih belum memiliki kesempatan untuk memberi tahu lelaki itu mengenai posisinya di perusahaan. Semuanya berjalan dengan menakjubkan, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari ekspektasinya. Ini berjalan terlalu cepat, dalam jangka waktu dua minggu, ia menemukan pengasuh yang mengagumkan untuk anaknya, sekaligus kekasih manis untuk mengisi jiwanya yang kosong dan kesepian. Dan Chanyeol sungguh tak ingin menghancurkan semuanya.

Memastikan Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia menarik nafas dalam sembari berdiri di tengah gelapnya lorong, sedang berpikir keras.

'_Baekhyun, aku bosmu_,' ia meringis geli, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berdeham, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi.

'_Hi, aku ketua departemen pemasaran yang baru, senang berkenalan denganmu_,' ia menyengir sendiri, melambaikan tangannya canggung. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya, Chanyeol kemudian memijat pelipisnya, mengerang kesal. '_Astaga, bagaimana aku harus melakukannya_?'

"_Pretty_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menguap.

"Hah?" Chanyeol tersentak saat melihat kepala Baekhyun mencuat ke luar dari kamarnya. Apa Baekhyun melihat tindakan bodohnya? Jika iya, sejak kapan?

"Tidurlah, aku sedang memikirkan mengenai jadwalku besok," Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, melambaikan tangannya asal ke arah Baekhyun. Ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun tak mengusiknya lebih jauh. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol dapat bernafas dengan baik saat mendengar pintu kamar si pengasuh ditutup.

Besok. Besok Chanyeol akan benar-benar memberi tahu kebenarannya pada Baekhyun.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Jujur, aku lebih suka ngetik pake bahasa inggris karena menurutku pribadi, kosakatanya itu lengkap, jadi bahasa kita gaperlu berbelit-belit cuma untuk ngejelasin keadaan. Plus, setiap adegan atau tingkah laku tokoh itu bisa diceritain secara detail, jadi gaada yang salah tangkep. Setiap gerakan tuh biasanya pasti ada kosakata sendiri, jadi ga terkesan diulang-ulang gitu kalimatnya. Kadang aku juga kebingungan mau translate tapi gaada kosakatanya di bahasa indo. Ada, tapi jadi aneh gitu lo. Aku biasanya geli dicampur frustasi sendiri baca tulisanku yg blm direvisi. Makanya aku minta maaf banget kalo jatohnya bahasa yang aku pake selalu ribet.

Well, tapi ini bisa aja karena aku yg kurang eksplorasi bahasa indo si, makanya aku gamau salahin sapa2 gitu, cuma preferensi doang kok ini

Terima kasih buat yang udah bacaa yaa

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	13. Part 12

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua atau titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur, tersenyum lebar selagi ia diam selama beberapa detik untuk mendengarkan _white noises_ tiap pagi di rumahnya. Yang pertama, suara pengering baju, lalu mesin penyeduh kopi dan terakhir, suara favoritnya yang baru masuk dalam daftar, senandung Baekhyun yang merdu. Chanyeol menyengir, sekarang paginya yang menakjubkan telah lengkap.

Ia menelan ludah kasar saat mendapati leher jenjang Baekhyun terekspos, membuatnya jadi sangat ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Bahkan jika bisa, ia sungguh berniat melakukan itu selamanya.

Baekhyun sudah memakai baju kerjanya, nampak seperti sudah siap berangkat namun kancing kemejanya masih belum selesai tertaut hingga dada putih si pengasuh dapat terlihat.

"Aku akan memelukmu tiap pagi, seperti ini," ia mengumumkan sembari menghampiri Baekhyun dari belakang, merengkuhnya lembut. "Pagi, Bou," Chanyeol berkata, lalu menenggelamkan mukanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Hatinya menghangat dan terasa puas. Ciuman di pipi yang ia peroleh dari Baekhyun membuatnya sangat bahagia hingga ia yakin dapat tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Pagi, _Pretty_. Kau sangat harum," Baekhyun memuji, kemudian lanjut bernyanyi kecil.

Chanyeol menutup matanya saat ia semakin mengikis jarak antara tubuh mereka. "Suara favoritku," ia mengatakan, suaranya teredam di pundak Baekhyun. "Lagu apa itu? Kau selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama dari dulu," ia bertanya, penasaran tentang itu.

"Ajari aku untuk menyanyikan itu juga, jadi kita bisa bersenandung bersama tiap pagi," Chanyeol mengusulkan, lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun saat si pengasuh mulai bernyanyi.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In__ dreams, you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_That dream that you wish will come true_

Baekhyun berhenti bernyanyi, kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. "Dan di sinilah bagian di mana kita harus berdansa layaknya Cinderella!" ia berceloteh riang, mengajak Chanyeol untuk dansa bersama. Mereka tertawa histeris selagi Chanyeol terus memutar-mutar badan Baekhyun.

"Aku pusing, berhenti dulu," Baekhyun terengah sambil berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol. Setelah pulih, ia berjinjit untuk mencium prianya tepat di bibirnya.

"Kau bernyanyi dengan sangat indah, aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya," Chanyeol memuji. "Apa itu lagu Cinderella?"

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Chanyeol, mengistirahatkan pipinya di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Ya, sejak kecil aku selalu menonton Cinderella, kau tahu kan? Kartun klasik yang saat itu masih versi 2D? Ibuku sangat suka lagunya. Ia akan menyanyikan itu sebagai pengantar tidurku tiap malam."

"Kirim aku video lagunya dan aku akan berlatih," Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

"Okay," Baekhyun membisik. "Lagu itu memiliki banyak kenangan manis, itu kenapa terasa sangat bermakna untukku," ia menambahkan. "Kau tahu Gusgus? Salah satu teman tikus Cinderella? Yang tembam itu," ia tertawa. "Ayah kandungku memanggilku Gusgus karena aku memiliki pipi yang tembam dahulu," ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

Menangkup muka Baekhyun dengan telapaknya, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk hidung Baekhyun. "Aku yakin ayah dan ibumu sangat bangga memilikimu."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Baekhyun bergumam, menatap dalam mata lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ya, kau yang terbaik, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol berkata, kemudian menunduk untuk memagut bibir lembab kekasihnya. Sesaat kemudian, desahan lembut Baekhyun terlepas dari mulut indahnya. Kekurangan oksigen membuatnya tak bisa berpikir rasional.

Chanyeol tahu mereka harus segera berhenti, jika tidak, ciuman basah itu akan meningkat menjadi sesuatu yang lebih panas. Namun bagaimana ia bisa berhenti setelah akal sehatnya sudah terlempar jauh ketika jari indah Baekhyun menyisir rambut berantakan miliknya, menarik dirinya mendekat, lalu menuntut untuk lebih.

"Jongin! Appa berubah menjadi zombie! Ia sedang memakan _Nanny_ Bee!" Sehun berteriak ketakutan.

...

Baekhyun sudah sesedikit ini untuk meletakkan tas ke dalam laci meja saat salah satu temannya meluncurkan kursi ke arahnya. Ia tertawa saat kursi mereka bertabrakan. Memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan candaan temannya sepagi ini, ia mulai menyalakan komputernya selagi menatap tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

"Baek, Baek."

"Ya, Tuan Minho?" ia mendengus. Kebiasaan temannya untuk bergosip membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Minho, salah satu pekerja senior di departemen pemasaran yang sangat suka membincangkan hal tak penting, meski itu masih di pagi buta.

"Bos barunya akan segera datang," ia berbisik, perlahan memundurkan kursinya ke arah bilik kerjanya.

"Hah? Siapa? Kapan?" Baekhyun bertanya, mengerang kesal saat menyadari jika ia tengah berbicara sendiri. Minho telah kembali ke tempat kerjanya, meninggalkan dirinya yang penasaran.

Dua pegawai eksekutif dari divisi A dan divisi B, Tuan Lee dan Tuan Kang menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam departemen dengan mendengus. Keduanya terlihat marah saat memasuki kantor, membanting pintu dengan keras. Mereka sedang berkompetisi untuk merebut posisi ketua departemen, jadi saat ini, pasti mereka tengah sangat frustasi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, kepengurusan kantornya benar-benar sedang kacau. Ia tak pernah bisa memahaminya. Yang ia tahu, harus ada satu orang yang kuat dan sabar dalam menangani para pekerja keras kepala di perusahaan. Siapapun orangnya, tak peduli jabatannya apa.

"Perusahaan tak membayarmu untuk melamun, Byun Baekhyun," Tuan Kim, si ketua terkekeh saat melintasi bilik kerja Baekhyun.

"M-maaf," Baekhyun mengatakan, membungkukkan badanya singkat. Ia mengintip ke arah dua bilik kosong di depannya, lalu mengerutkan alis. Setelah memastikan Tuan Kim tak memperhatikannya lagi, ia mendekat ke arah Minho. "Kibum dan Taemin ke mana?"

Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit dari kursinya saat tepukan pelan di mejanya menghentikan pergerakannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati wakil ketua departemen pemasaran yang sedang hamil itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Ya? Apa Anda menginginkan sesuatu pagi ini? Saya akan segera membuatkannya," ia mengatakan dengan ramah.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jang Mi menepuk lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Tuan Park ingin bertemu denganmu."

...

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di dalam lift, jemari lentiknya sibuk bermain dengan ID yang tergantung di lehernya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saking kerasnya. Setiap kali CEO Park meminta untuk bertemu dengannya di kantor, Baekhyun selalu gugup.

Tuan Park, yang dulu ia kenal dari rumah sakit, merupakan pria yang menyenangkan, namun CEO Park, ia masih seseorang yang lucu tapi lebih menyeramkan menurutnya. Ia menelan ludah kasar saat pintu lift telah terbuka, menandakan ia telah sampai pada lantai teratas, kantor sang CEO. Menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dalam, ia membuka pintu besar berbahan mahoni itu, menampilkan CEO yang nampak ceria di dalamnya.

"Halo, _sunshine_," CEO Park menyapa bahagia, menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan pelukan hangatnya. Menarik diri, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"

Baekhyum tersenyum malu-malu. Ia tersanjung karena pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar serius menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Meski jabatan mereka di perusahaan berbeda, pria itu tetap bersikap hangat padanya. "Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Apa Anda sudah minum obat pagi ini?" matanya menyipit, melirik saku jas sang CEO penasaran. "Di mana kotak obatmu? Biar aku melihatnya," ia menuntut, mengulurkan telapaknya.

Tuan Park mengeluarkan kotak obatnya dan meletakkan itu di atas telapak Baekhyun, cemberut kekanakan, tak mengingat umurnya. "Belum, aku sangat sibuk hari ini," ia berkata.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan segelas air," Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah bar pribadi di ujung ruangan. Ia telah mengunjungi ruangan sang CEO berkali-kali, itu kenapa Baekhyun dapat mengarahkan dirinya ke tempat yang ia inginkan dengan mudah karena sudah sangat hafal letak seluruh barang di sini. Setelah meraih segelas air hangat, ia duduk di samping Tuan Park, lalu menyerahkan kotak obatnya kembali.

"Minum obatmu, please," ia tersenyum saat melihat sang CEO menelan pilnya perlahan. Lalu, ia memberikan beberapa lembar tisu dan membiarkan Tuan Park menyeka mulutnya. Mereka berbincang untuk sesaat, lebih didominasi oleh yang lebih tua karena pria itu suka sekali membicarakan tentang cucunya yang ia panggil _chick_ dan _teddy_.

Atensi mereka beralih ke pintu ruangan saat ia mendengar ketukan di sana. Tuan Jin Wook, sekretaris CEO itu berjalan dengan senyuman di wajah. "Anak Anda telah datang," ia mengumumkan.

"Anak?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alis sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya, menatap bingung ke arah pintu.

Tuan Park menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan, lalu tersenyum senang. "Hari ini adalah hari pertama anakku bekerja sebagai kepala departemen pemasaran. Bos barumu! Masuklah, Chanyeol!"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat. 'Chanyeol,' nama itu dapat terucap mudah oleh lidahnya. Ia hanya kenal satu orang bernama Chanyeol dan pria itu adalah kekasih barunya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga mulai bekerja hari ini, menjadi pekerja magang sepertinya.

Tunggu, ia berasumsi jika Chanyeol merupakan pekerja magang namun kekasihnya itu tak pernah membicarakan mengenai hal tersebut. Detakan jantungnya semakin tak karuan dan itu terlalu sakit hingga ia harus mengusap dada untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

Jiwanya terasa melayang entah ke mana saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pemandangan yang mengejutkan, membuatnya terbeku dalam duduknya, ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Chanyeol nampak sangat menawan dengan jas biru tua mahalnya, ditambah rambut hitam yang dinaikkan dan tatapan seriusnya.

Pria ini bukan kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang ia kenal selalu terlihat cantik dengan rambut berantakannya, mengenakan _hoodie_ longgar, celana pendek dan _flip flop _sederhana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," CEO Park bergumam khawatir selagi mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya selama matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kebohongan, kebodohan, penyangkalan, dan kesedihan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya membuat perutnya bergejolak. Mual yang ia rasa akan segera meledak di tengorokannya membuat dirinya hampir memuntahkan seluruh sarapan yang ia makan pagi ini. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan mudah dibodohi seperti ini? Ia terlalu menyukai Chanyeol hingga tak menggali lebih mengenai pria itu. Ia sungguh buta akan cinta.

"K-kupikir bosku telah di sini, aku lebih baik kembali bekerja," ia berucap dengan pahit.

"Tidak!" Ayah dan anaknya itu menyahut bersamaan membuat keduanya menganga kaget selagi menatap wajah satu sama lain.

Baekhyun bergerak panik saat bos barunya mulai mendekat. Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera berlutut di depan Baekhyun, membuat mata si pekerja magang membesar, rahangya sedikit terbuka selagi ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang telah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Astaga, jantungku," CEO Park merintih, merebahkan punggungnya di sofa sembari memijat sisi kiri dadanya. Anaknya baru saja berlutut menghadap Baekhyun di depan matanya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika anaknya dapat berlutut dan bergerak secepat itu.

"Sialan! Ayah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memekik. Keberanian yang telah terkumpul seketika menghilang. Tamparan tiba-tiba di belakang kepala dari ayahnya membuat dirinya memekik kesakitan.

"Bahasamu!" Tuan Park memarahi, menatap kesal ke arah anaknya. "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? Aku benar-benar tak paham," ia menggerutu.

"Ayah, Baekhyun adalah pengasuh baru anak-anak, juga kekasih yang telah aku ceritakan padamu," Chanyeol berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh, yang spesial itukah? Yang terus saja kau ceritakan mengenai betapa menakjubkan dirinya, selama seminggu tanpa henti?" Sang CEO mengangguk. "Tapi kupikir kau tak lagi spesial untuknya?" ia menyeringai, menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah diri tak meledakkan tawa. Ia marah, tentu saja. Ia sangat kesal sekarang tapi kelakuan duo Park, ayah dan anak itu benar-benar konyol.

Menghela nafas dalam, Tuan Park mendorong anaknya menjauh selagi ia bangkit dari sofa berbulu. Ia berjalan ke arah mini bar nya dan meraih sebotol _liquor_ mahal favoritnya. "Aku butuh minum, selesaikan masalah kalian dengan cepat. Aku akan berada di ruang pribadiku."

"Hanya satu gelas!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyahut bersamaan.

Chanyeol segera mengambil botol _liquor_ dalam genggaman ayahnya sedangkan Baekhyun memberikan satu gelas kosong padanya. Kemudian, Chanyeol mengisi gelas di tangannya sebelum memberikan ke pria yang lebih tua.

"Astaga, okay, hanya satu gelas, tenanglah sedikit sialan," Sang CEO menghembuskan nafas kesal, menatap sebal ke arah anaknya dan Baekhyun. "Sekarang aku punya dua anak yang sedang mengomel, hidupku sungguh indah!" ia mendengking dan berjalan ke ruang pribadinya. Meski begitu, wajah kesalnya berganti dengan senyuman lebar begitu ia meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf atas pemilihan kata ayahku yang buruk, terkadang ia lebih terdengar seperti ketua mafia dibanding CEO," Chanyeol meringis. "Ia jarang mengumpat di depan orang-orang, kecuali aku, anaknya. Kurasa ia mulai nyaman bersamamu juga," Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun dengan teduh.

"Aku harus pergi," Baekhyun berkata, memutuskan kontak mata mereka sebelum melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tolong, tolong dengarkan aku. Tolong dengarkan apa yang akan kuucapkan dulu. Berikan aku kesempatan, Baekhyun," Chanyeol memohon dengan sungguh sembari membuntutinya.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun luluh. Ia ingin tetap marah pada Chanyeol tapi seketika teringat jika dirinyalah yang jatuh cinta duluan terhadap pria tingginya. Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik dan penyayang. Di samping perbedaan tinggi mereka, yang mana Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mengontrol dan memaksanya untuk patuh, tapi ia tak pernah memanfaatkan keuntungan itu. Ciumannya, sentuhannya selalu tulus dan penuh perhatian. Ia selalu bertanya atau menginformasi Baekhyun dahulu, meminta izin sebelum melakukan sesuatu dan itu menjadi kebiasannya. Bahkan saat mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia tak pernah berhenti bertanya.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, memutar kakinya menghadap Chanyeol. "Lima menit," ia menyatakan, pandangannya teralih. Diam-diam ia mengakui jika saat ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat tangan Chanyeol bergetar, membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan niat untuk tetap tegas. "Jelaskan dengan cepat, waktu terus berjalan," ia menambahkan.

Baekhyun meraih tangan gemetar Chanyeol dan diletakkan di wajahnya. Telapak hangat Chanyeol tak pernah gagal membuatnya tenang. "Chanyeol, tatap mataku dan beri tahu alasanmu untuk menutupi semuanya dariku," ia menghela nafas Lelah. "Apakah ada kebohongan lain? Mungkin, rasamu padaku juga palsu?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," Chanyeol bergumam. "Aku hanya tak memberi tahumu mengenai pekerjaanku dan fakta jika aku adalah anak dari CEO perusahaan, hanya itu."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa kau senang membohongiku?" Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Ia berekspektasi Chanyeol akan menarik wajahnya, mencengkeramnya erat untuk membuatnya paham. Bahkan ia telah mengantisipasi rasa sakitnya, tapi nyatanya itu tak pernah terjadi. Telapak Chanyeol masih berada di pipinya, menyentuhnya lembut.

"Setiap detik yang kuhabiskan untuk berbohong padamu rasanya seperti berada di neraka, jangan pernah mengatakan jika aku menikmatinya. Menyakitimu, akan menyakitiku juga," Chanyeol memulai. "Perasaanku padamu itu nyata. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, tak bisakah kau melihat itu, Baek? Seseorang yang menciummu, menyentuhmu, berdansa dan tertawa bersamamu selama seminggu ini adalah aku, Park Chanyeol, kekasihmu," ia mengatakan dengan suara serak.

"Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, jika aku mengakan padamu bahwa aku adalah anak CEO, apakah kau akan memperlakukanku sama dengan kau menghadapi pekerja magang Chanyeol?" ia bertanya. "Jawablah dengan jujur, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menjawab cepat.

"Aku tak dapat berhenti untuk terus jatuh cinta padamu selama hubungan kita berjalan. Aku sangat menyukaimu hingga ingin sekali terus memilikimu di sisiku. Jujur saja, saat kau berasumsi jika aku adalah sama-sama pekerja magang, aku tak dapat mengoreksinya. Bagaimana aku bisa? Aku sangat takut seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku akan kehilanganmu," Chanyeol berkata dengan sarat sedihnya.

"Aku butuh beberapa waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah, menatap ke arah sepatunya. "Dan bisakah kau membantuku? Tolong sembunyikan fakta bahwa kita saling mengenal."

Hati Baekhyun mencelos saat telapak hangat Chanyeol tak lagi membelai wajahnya. Nampak seperti kekasihnya marah pada permintaannya.

"Aku tak menjadikanmu sebagai simpananku," Chanyeol mendesis. "Bersama denganmu itu sangat bermakna untukku. Aku ingin membiarkan semua orang tahu tentangmu, tentang kita. Hubungan ini tak akan menjadi sesuatu yang rahasia, Byun Baekhyun," ia menyatakan dengan tegas.

"Jika kau masih hubungan ini berlanjut, maka lakukan apa yang aku katakan, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu memutar kakinya ke arah pintu.

...

"Mejaku tepat berada di depan kantornya, bagus sekali," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, menatap pintu kantor Chanyeol.

Kekasihnya itu melakukan pekerjaanya dengan baik, ia berpura-pura seakan mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan tak saling kenal. Kilauan yang selalu ia lihat dalam bola mata Chanyeol setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, sepenuhnya menghilang saat mereka berbincang baru saja, saat dikelilingi banyak pegawai di kantor. Ia akui, diabaikan oleh Chanyeol, rasanya menyakitkan.

Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena jam kerjanya hanya sampai siang, jadi ia tak perlu tinggal lebih lama. Ia telah merindukan bagaimana mata Chanyeol berbinar setiap kali pria tampannya sedang berbicara padanya dengan semangat. Ia sangat menunggu untuk melihat senyuman itu lagi.

'_Eksklusif milikmu_,' Baekhyun mengingat setiap kata-kata Chanyeol.

Sekelompok orang tertawa kencang selagi ia ke luar dari kantor Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengintip pintu yang terbuka dengan cepat. Hatinya seakan teremas saat ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum ke arah pegawainya. Dengan hati yang berat, ia mengambil tasnya lalu pulang.

Di rumah, ia masih berbicara di depan anak-anak tapi saat mereka tak ada, Baekhyun menjauhi kekasihnya itu. Ia tidur secepat Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeol benar-benar memberikannya waktu sendiri sesuai permintaannya. Prianya tak pernah memaksa atau mendorongnya untuk berbicara hingga Baekhyun mulai merindukannya, sangat.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat dan hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun juga kesulitan menjauhi Chanyeol. Benaknya berteriak meminta perhatian, ia sangat ingin mencium bibir prianya saat tengah cemberut karena sesuatu tak berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya di kantor.

Park Chanyeol merupakan seseorang yang tampan dan sangat manis. Kombinasi dari kedua sifat itu membuatnya dikenal dalam semalam. Hati Baekhyun berbunga saat ia terus mendengar orang-orang berkata mengenai anak sang CEO. Ia menyadari iika sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia memanggilnya 'Pretty'.

"Aku butuh segelas kopi," Baekhyun berbicara sendiri, telah bangkit untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan di pantry.

Nafasnya tertahan saat ia melihat Chanyeol. Ketua departemen pemasaran itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menatap ke arah jendela besar dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia berasumsi jika Chanyeol melamun karena lelaki itu tak menyadari langkah kakinya saat memasuki _pantry_.

"Baekhyun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia tersentak lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah temannya yang sedang melintasi _pantry_. Saat ia berbalik, Chanyeol telah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata tapi matanya nampak jelas tengah mengikuti semua pergerakan Baekhyun. Berdeham, Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengabaikan seolah tatapan Chanyeol tak membuatnya merasa kecil dan tersudut. Ia merasa oksigen di dalam paru-parunya habis tak bersisa ketika mata mereka akhirnya bertemu.

"_Pretty_," ia menceplos, pipinya menggembung saat Chanyeol menunduk mendekat ke wajahnya. Aroma dari parfum Chanyeol masuk melalui hidungnya, membuatnya menelan ludah kasar. Ia bahkan harus menahan nafasnya.

"Itu sudah sangat lama...sejak terakhir kali aku mendengarnya," Chanyeol berbisik. "Aku merindukan itu," ia menambahkan. "Aku telah berusaha keras selama beberapa hari ini untuk bertahan hidup tanpa mendengarnya. Senandung pagimu menghilang juga, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Wajah Baekhyun memanas saat tatapan mereka terkunci. "_Pretty,_" ia bergumam, hampir mengerang saat dirinya melihat urat di tangan Chanyeol. Ia sungguh merindukan sentuhan lembut dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Jika kau masih ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita, maka aku akan setuju. Aku tak ingin berjauhan denganmu lagi," Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

Percakapan antara mereka berakhir tiba-tiba saat seseorang masuk ke dalam _pantry_.

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat memberi jawabannya tapi Chanyeol sudah mengalah, memilih untuk bergegas ke luar.

Wajah kesal kekasihnya, saat ia ke luar dari _pantry_, sangat menghancurkan hatinya.

...

"Kau akan menggantikan Jang Mi sebentar, Tuan Chanyeol berkata seperti itu," sang ketua pekerja magang berbicara singkat pada Baekhyun sebelum ia berbalik ke meja kerjanya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada angin, mengerang protes. '_Kenapa aku harus bekerja langsung di bawahnya? Apa ia memberikan sejenis hak istimewa karena hubungan kami_?'

Hidungnya berkedut marah selagi menghentakkan kakinya keras ke lantai, mengabaikan pekerja lain yang memanggil namanya.

Membuka pintu, ia tersentak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol tengah diskusi dengan manajer dari divisi lain. Ia menelan ludah kasar, terlalu kaku untuk bergerak.

Mengapa ia bertingkah bodoh dan ceroboh seperti ini? Masuk ke dalam ruang Chanyeol tanpa berpikir, mengabaikan aturan yang seharusnya ia ikuti saat ingin berinteraksi dengan si ketua departemen. Ia terlalu malu karena ditatap oleh tiga pekerja lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Tuan Kang dan Tuan Lee, tolong tunggu saya di kantor CEO," Chanyeol menginstruksi, berdiri bersamaan dengan para manajer. Mereka sama-sama berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Bedanya, Chanyeol berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan alis yang mengerut, jarinya sibuk membenarkan jas.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin dan berbeda. "K-kenapa aku harus menggantikan Jang Mi? Sekretarismu?"

"Jang Mi sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk karena kehamilannya, kakinya akan sangat bengkak di pagi hari. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mulai mengambil jatah cutinya dan kau akan menjadi penggantinya sementara. Aku telah membicarakan hal ini dengan ketua. Pekerja magang lainnya sedang banyak pekerjaan, itu kenapa hanya tersisa kau, pekerja magang departemen ini," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Apa kau sungguh berpikir jika aku memilihmu sebagai sekretaris sementaraku dengan sengaja? Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku hanya untukmu?" ia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Aku telah mencoba sebisaku untuk mengikuti apa yang kau mau, Byun Baekhyun. Tak memperlakukanmu layaknya kekasihku adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk kulakukan. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan setiap kali kita bertemu hanyalah mencium mu tanpa henti, terlebih saat ini," Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Jika kau terus mendatangiku seperti ini, seolah kau adalah milikku, nantinya hubungan kita akan terekspos. Kau tak mau itu terjadi kan?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menggeleng ringan.

"Kau tahu kau tak spesial, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengejek.

"Apa kau masih eksklusif milikku?" Netra sayu Baekhyun mulai dipenuhi air mata. Ejekan Chanyeol sangat menyakitinya kali ini.

"Aku masih milikmu, _cheap peach_," Chanyeol membalas dengan cepat selagi menyeka air mata yang berlomba-lomba turun, mengalir melewati pipi merah kekasihnya.

Ketukan di pintu ruangan Chanyeol memutuskan tatapan mereka. Jang Mi mengintip dari luar, lalu tersenyum ke arah mereka. "CEO Park ingin bertemu denganmu, Tuan."

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Sekedar informasi, ff ini udah selesai dibuat sama authornya danudah mau selesai aku translate juga, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua part lagi. Jadi, siap-siap yaa ehehe

Aku tuh paling males kalo udah waktunya revisi. Soalnya pusing banget mikir kalimat yang mungkin terkesan aneh atau keulang-ulang. Selalu ngerasa gapuas gitu bacanya, jadi pusing sendiri kadang wkwkk

Translate nya enak, revisinya gaenak, ya gitulah. Tapi kalo gak direvisi jelas hancur transfic ini mah:(

Terima kasih buat yang udah bacaa

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	14. Part 13

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik atau titik dua

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Malam canggung lainnya kembali hadir. Chanyeol yang bermain dengan anaknya di ruang tamu sedangkan Baekhyun mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar setelah makan malam.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah sembari menatap pintu kamar si pengasuh yang tertutup. Sejak Baekhyun marah padanya karena ia berbohong dan mereka mulai bercekcok mengenai hubungan rahasia itu, semuanya terasa hancur. Baekhyun menjauhinya di kantor dan terus berlanjut bahkan saat mereka di rumah. Chanyeol merindukannya, sangat.

Untungnya, anak-anak tak terpengaruh apapun karena pengasuhnya itu melakukan tugas dengan benar. Namun Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun tak begitu baik dalam menjadi seorang kekasih karena ia menelantarkan dirinya yang kesepian ini begitu saja.

'_Kau dan Baekhyun itu sama dengan api bertemu api, kalian berdua saling mencerminkan satu sama lain, kau akan banyak bertengkar jika berkencan dengannya_.'

Kalimat Jongdae terus berputar di dalam pikiran Chanyeol. '_Aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka jika kami baik-baik saja saat bersama. Mungkin kami akan tetap bertengkar, tapi itu hanya karena kami suka melakukannya,_' Chanyeol tersenyum atas pemikirannya.

"Appa, mengapa kau tersenyum sendirian sambil menatap ke ujung sana? Apa kau melihat hantu?" Jongin memekik, lalu lompat ke atas sofa untuk merapat pada ayahnya.

Terkekeh, Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Jongin. "Appa hanya tengah memikirkan tentang pekerjaan."

Sesaat kemudian, Sehun memasuki ruang tamu selagi menarik pengasuhnya. "Duduk di sini, _Nanny _Bee," ia menginstruksi dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengikuti perintahnya dengan baik.

Seketika Chanyeol tak bisa diam, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Wajahnya memanas ketika matanya mendarat ke figur Baekhyun. Ia mulai merona dan terus mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat tenang dan nyaman saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, menyengir ke arah anak-anak. Jongin bangkit untuk berdiri di samping Sehun. Ia menepukkan tangannya, berusaha mengambil perhatian.

"Appa, kau tahu jika aku dan Sehun akan mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat di sekolah kan?" Ayahnya mengangguk, mata terkunci pada buah hatinya, tertarik untuk mencari tahu lebih mengenai pembicaraan mereka.

"Gurumu memberi tahu Appa jika kalian berdua telah berlatih dengan keras selama seminggu penuh."

"Tentu saja. Dan saat ini, aku ingin menampilkannya di depan orang tua kami dahulu sebelum yang lain melihatnya," Sehun mengatakan dengan riang.

'_Orang tua mereka_,' nafas Chanyeol tercekat, menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Appa dan _Nanny_ Bee orang tua kami, benar kan? Kakek bilang, kadang orang tua berciuman di depan anak mereka. Aku pernah mendapati Appa mencium _Nanny_ Bee, jadi kalian orang tua kami kan?" Sehun mengatakan, berkedip polos. "Tapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihat Appa mencium _Nanny_ Bee lagi?" ia mulai tersedu, menarik baju Jongin.

"A-apa kalian akan bercerai?" Jongin merengek, pundaknya merosot selagi menepuk-nepuk tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menarik adiknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"B-bercerai?" Chanyeol terbata-bata, pikirannya sibuk mencari cara untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Appa mu akan malu jika menciumku di depan kalian," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Ia merapat, menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi Chanyeol. "Berikan aku tanganmu," ia berbisik, lalu menyematkan jari-jemari mereka sebelum melingkarkan lengan Chanyeol ke sekeliling pinggangnya.

"Jantungmu berdetak terlalu kencang. Bernafaslah, _Pretty_," ia menggumam, menekan tubuhnya lebih keras ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas dengan kau yang berada sedekat ini denganku, _cheap peach_?" ia berkata dengan suara pelan, memastikan hanya Baekhyun yang mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kalian saling menjauh?" Jongin mendengus selagi menepukkan tangannya lagi untuk mengembalikan atensi ayahnya.

"Kau lihat itu Hunnie, inilah alasan mengapa mereka tak boleh duduk berdekatan, pasti mereka akan kehilangan fokus," ia menggerutu, memutar bola matanya ke arah adiknya yang sedang tergelak.

"Kami akan mengganti baju di kamar. Tunggulah di sini dan jangan mengintip, okay?" Sehun berkata dengan masih terkekeh sembari menggeret kakaknya ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol memastikan anaknya telah berada di ruangannya sebelum menenggelamkan hidungnya ke pundak Baekhyun. Hatinya seakan berbunga saat kekasihnya itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, ia menganggap itu adalah respon yang positif. "Apa aku akhirnya dimaafkan sekarang?" Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, mencium telinga Baekhyun lembut.

"Sepenuhnya termaafkan," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh mencium, memeluk, dan mencubit pipi merahmu ini?" ia mengerang pelan saat mengangkat Baekhyun untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya, kemudian mengistirahatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menggigitmu juga, kau sangat harum, _Cheap Peach_,"

"Langsung bersamaan?" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tanda yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol di lehernya. "Tentu saja, _Pretty_. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku, aku milikmu. Bon Apetit."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mulai mencium dan menggigit leher lembut kekasihnya dengan lapar. Membuat Baekhyun memekik sakit saat Chanyeol sengaja menghisap tanda merah di lehernya.

...

"Jangan lupa untuk meminta tanda tangannya di sini," Jang Mi meletakkan tumpukan berkas di lengan Baekhyun. Menuruti perintah Jang Mi, Baekhyun segera memasuki ruangan Chanyeol setelah mengetuk pintunya dua kali.

"Pagi, Tuan Chanyeol," ia tersenyum selagi meletakkan dokumen di meja kerja prianya itu.

"Pagi, _cheap peach_," Chanyeol membalas, tertawa melihat tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun karena panggilannya barusan.

Mereka telah setuju untuk tak menggunakan 'Tuan Park' sebagai panggilan karena memanggil Chanyeol sama dengan ayahnya terdengar sangat aneh.

Menjatuhkan penanya ke atas meja, yang lebih tinggi menaik-turunkan alisnya nakal sembari menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan, menatap wajah kekasihnya gembira.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk bersikap profesional denganku?" ia mendengus. "Menggemaskan, sangat menggemaskan. Sekadar mengingatkan jika kita baru saja berciuman dengan penuh gairah tepat sebelum aku mengantarmu ke kantor. Bahkan rasa kopi pagimu masih menempel di mulutku."

"Sstttt," Baekhyun memerah, meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut, menyuruhnya diam. "Hentikan itu," ia bergumam, melirik ke arah pintu ruangan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, kemudian menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai. "Bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan tentang hubungan kita tapi diam-diam memamerkan tandaku ke seluruh dunia. _Cheap peach_, kau membuatku sangat tersanjung, " ia tersenyum riang, menunjuk tanda cinta yang mencolok di leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Seketika menutupi tandanya dengan telapak, Baekhyun menganga dan matanya membulat. "Sialan, aku lupa tentang ini," ia membungkuk sopan sebelum melangkah ke depan untuk mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol.

Menjauh, Baekhyun mengedipkan satu matanya. "Tuan Chanyeol nampak sangat tampan hari ini hingga membuatku terus ingin menciumnya."

Kecupan singkat di bibir membuat wajah Chanyeol memanas, bahkan tubuhnya membeku di kursi. Dengan tercengang, ia menatap punggung Baekhyun dan akhirnya sadar saat kekasihnya itu melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh ke arahnya sebelum ke luar ruangan.

"H-hey, kembali ke sini! Beraninya kau mencium bosmu seperti itu!"

...

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan membersihkan ruangan setelah rapat departemen mereka berakhir. Menatap jam tangannya, ia tersenyum saat menyadari jika masih ada waktu luang sebelum jadwal berikutnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kekasihnya. Sekarang waktunya makan siang omong-omong, lorong departemen biasanya sepi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau ingin tahu gosip terbaru, Tuan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membisik. Tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam kantung kresek sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa tumpukan berkas.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu pekerjaan lebih, _cheap peach_. Kau terlihat memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk membiarkan hidung cantik nan imutmu itu mencium urusan orang lain."

"Tuan Chanyeol, tolong panggil aku Baek...Hyun," ia mengeja. " Di kantor, aku adalah pekerja magang Byun Baekhyun. Bukan _cheap peach_ milikmu," ia mendengus, meniup poni panjangnya.

"Okay...Okay, maafkan aku, Baek...hyun," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Beri tahu gosipmu, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati," ia berseru selagi mereka mulai berjalan bersama meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tetap diam saat mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, namun cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"_Cheap peach_?" Chanyeol memanggil dengan lembut. Reaksi spontan Baekhyun, menolehkan kepala ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Kau tak seharusnya merespon panggilanku secepat itu, akan terlihat sangat jelas nanti," ia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu," Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal, sepenuhnya merona.

"Bilang saja jika kau tak bisa mengabaikan panggilanku," Chanyeol berbisik sembari melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun, untuk menariknya mendekat, sebelum mencium lembut pelipis kekasihnya.

Ia terkejut saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berjinjit untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikanmu jika kau selalu terlihat sangat tampan seperti ini, _Pretty_," Baekhyun berseru, lalu berlari menjauh. "Kembali lah bekerja. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah," ia berteriak pelan sebelum kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

...

"Pastikan kau membunuhnya! Bunuh seluruh keluarganya sekalian!" Tuan Park memekik sebelum memukul keras meja kerjanya, menggumamkan sederet umpatan di sela nafasnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah akan membuka pintu seketika menghentikan tindakannya saat mendengar teriakan Tuan Park yang meledak dari ruangannya. Ia meringis pelan di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, melihat sekretaris sang CEO tengah terkekeh atas situasi ini.

"Tuan Park telah menunggumu," kata si sekretaris, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Sunshine_," Tuan Park menyengir, wajah kesalnya seketika kembali cerah saat ia melihat Baekhyun. "Masuklah, masuklah."

"Siapa yang akan kau bunuh, Tuan Park? Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti ketua mafia barusan," ia terkikik, lalu duduk di seberang meja sang CEO.

"Aku menemukan tikus di dalam penyimpanan _wine_ ku tadi malam! Jadi aku menyuruh sekretarisku untuk menangkap dan membunuh mereka saat ini juga," Tuan Park mendesah marah, kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk pelan tangan Baekhyun. "Jadi, bagaimana? Akankah kau datang ke gala perusahaan minggu besok bersama anakku? Sebagai pasangannya?"

Terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, membuatnya batuk tanpa henti. Menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kami telah sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini, akan lebih baik seperti itu," ia bergumam.

"Aah, jadi sudah kalian bicarakan," Tuan Park mengerut. "Tak heran kenapa ia mengadu tentang itu ke ibunya minggu kemarin."

"Chanyeol marah?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

Tertawa pelan, Tuan Park menjawab, "Anakku satu-satunya itu akan kembali menjadi bayi saat bersama ibunya. Tapi kupikir, ia memang marah dan kecewa saat kau bilang ingin merahasiakan hubungan kalian," ia melanjutkan. "Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat menyukaimu. Kau adalah lelaki yang berani dan percaya diri. Mungkin ia tak pernah berpikir jika seseorang sepertimu akan menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang rahasia."

"Omong-omong gala mewah itu diadakan dalam rangka perkenalan anakku," ia tersenyum. "Chanyeol memiliki banyak kandidat yang bisa menemaninya sebagai pasangan tapi ia memilih untuk membawamu. Itu artinya ia serius denganmu," sang CEO menyisir rambut Baekhyun lembut. "Tapi sekarang tak ada gunanya untukku membicarakan tentang ini lagi, benar kan?"

...

Di sabtu pagi, apartemen Chanyeol telah dipenuhi oleh lima anak yang tengah berlarian ke seluruh rumah. Jongin dan Sehun sedang bermain bersama adik kembar Baekhyun yang datang tadi pagi. Semuanya masih terlihat mengenakan pakaian tidur mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun sibuk mengumpulkan mainan yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya itu, lalu meraih tangannya, menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun berusaha untuk lepas dan menjauh. "Diamlah sebentar," ia membisik, menghirup dalam rambut kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat Chanyeol, tersenyum bahagia. "Kau akan pergi ke pesta departemen kita malam ini?" ia bertanya dengan mata tertutup, mendengung senang saat Chanyeol mencium kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, itu pesta penyambutanku. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkannya," Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku sedih karena benar-benar tak bisa pergi bersamamu malam ini, pekerjaanku masih banyak," ia mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu dengan malas mengayunkan badan mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Nanti jangan minum terlalu banyak, okay?" ia menambahkan.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku bahkan tak bisa minum. Lagipula, meski tak mengonsumsi alkohol, aku masih bisa bersenang-senang malam ini," ia berkata, kemudian semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengecup pelipisnya lembut.

"Mochi, bisakah kami meminjam pangeran sebentar?" Sarang menyengir sembari menarik baju Baekhyun. Sera dan Seulgi ke luar dari kamar, tergelak kencang sebelum menempelkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

"Pangeran selalu hangat," Sera tersenyum, menekan wajahnya di kaki Chanyeol. Seulgi menguap, mengulurkan tangannya ke atas sambil menatap Chanyeol, menandakan jika ia ingin diangkat.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun, lalu menggendong Seulgi dan membelai rambutnya. "Ingin tidur sebentar?" ia bertanya, menyengir saat Seulgi mengiyakan dengan pelan, kemudian ia mencium pipinya.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun segera meraih tangan Sera dan Sarang, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamarnya. "Mereka menghancurkan kamarmu!" ia memekik selagi menatap ke arah lantai kamar Chanyeol yang beratakan. Semua bantalnya terjatuh ke lantai dan mainan mereka berserakan.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya selagi mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun. "Nantinya akan menjadi kamarmu juga, _cheap peach_," ia mengedip main-main, namun tak lama memekik kesakitan saat kekasihnya itu menyikut perutnya, menatap ke arahnya dengan muka yang memerah.

"_Nanny_ Bee, lihat kami!" Jongin dan Sehun melompat ke atas kasur ayahnya untuk menunjukkan rok _tutu_ berwarna-warni yang mereka sangkutkan di pinggang.

"Oh wow, kalian berdua terlihat sangat cantik!" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan ceria. "Adikku membiarkan kalian menggunakan rok favoritnya itu? Mereka bahkan marah saat temannya menyentuh itu," ia menambahkan, terkagum atas hubungan baik antara anak Chanyeol dengan adik-adiknya.

...

Kepala Baekhyun rasanya seperti akan segera pecah. Meringis kesakitan, perlahan ia membuka mata. Matanya memindai sekitar, mencoba untuk memahami keadaan. Furnitur yang ada di dalam ruangan terkesan familiar untuknya.

'_Kantor Chanyeol_?'

Ia mulai bangkit, lalu duduk dengan benar di sofa, mencoba mencari kekasihnya di tengah redupnya lampu kantor itu. Mengapa ia bisa berada di sini? Baekhyun hanya ingat terakhir kali dirinya sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya di ruang club mahal, milik Chanyeol.

Ketua departemen pemasaran itu mengatakan jika akan datang terlambat, jadi pestanya dimulai tanpa Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang menikmati acara hingga salah satu temannya mulai menggosip tentang masa lalu Chanyeol dan teman kencannya. Ia mendengus saat mengetahui sebanyak dan sesukses apa mantan Chanyeol dahulu.

Meskipun dirinya tak tahu apakah cerita itu benar atau tidak, ia tetap merasa terintimidasi mendengarnya. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun tak sadar atas apa yang sedang ditenggaknya, semua yg ia ingat hanyalah itu terasa sangat pahit dan membuat dirinya mabuk seketika. Ia sepenuhnya pingsan saat tegukan kedua.

Memijat pelipisnya, ia coba mencari Chanyeol lagi. Nafasnya tertahan saat mendapati kekasihnya duduk di kursi, meminum sekaleng bir selagi menatap langit malam melalui kaca besar di hadapannya. "_Pretty_," ia memanggil.

"Istirahatlah sebentar," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Maaf aku tak bisa langsung mengantarmu pulang setelah pesta berakhir, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Kau marah," Baekhyun bergumam. Dengan kaki limbungnya, ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan jalan ke arah Chanyeol. "Lihat aku, _Pretty_," ia berkata, sedikit meremas pundak prianya untuk mendapat atensi.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Chanyeol mengabaikannya. '_Apa yang ia lakukan di pesta hingga membuat kekasihnya marah seperti ini?_'

Memutar kursi Chanyeol untuk menghadapnya, nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat mata mereka bertemu. Netra kekasihnya itu hitam kelam, menatap tajam seakan menusuk jiwanya. "Apa kau...apa kau marah padaku?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku marah pada diriku sendiri," Chanyeol menggumam. "Maaf jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ia tersenyum kecil, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun, menyematkan jemari mereka hingga menyatu.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol pelan supaya prianya menyandar di kursi. Ia bersyukur karena kekasihnya itu memiliki kursi yang besar dan nyaman, jadi duduk di pangkuannya adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Baekhyun merona saat telapak besar Chanyeol menyentuh dan mengusap pinggangnya dengan lembut. Menyembunyikan wajah hangatnya ke dada Chanyeol, ia mendengung senang saat kepalanya dicium.

"Saat aku sampai di club, kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku saat melihatmu? Kau pingsan di atas sofa, dikelilingi oleh bungkus camilan. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengingatnya. Apa yang telah terjadi hingga kau memutuskan untuk minum, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan.

Baekhyun meringis, mengecup cepat dagu kekasihnya, lalu berkata, "A..aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kupikir aku tak sengaja meminum gelas milik temanku. Aku hanya ingat tengah tertawa bahagia akan sesuatu." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat pinggangnya digenggam semakin erat.

"Saat di sana, aku memang berbicara dengan orang-orang tapi aku terus saja melirik ke arahmu. Berkali-kali temanmu yang sedang mabuk tak sengaja mendudukimu tapi kau tetap diam," Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku sangat sedih."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat saat Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya dengan lembut. "Apa yang membuatmu sedih?" ia membisik, menatap bibir lembab kekasihnya.

"Aku harus memiliki alasan yang kuat hanya untuk membawamu ke luar dari sana tanpa orang-orang curiga. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak pada mereka, mengumumkan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu dan aku bebas membawamu ke mana saja," Chanyeol mengerang. "Pada saat itu, aku sangat marah dan frustasi pada diriku sendiri."

"Untuk membawaku ke luar dari sana, apakah kau...apakah kau memberi tahu mereka tentang kita?" Baekhyun membisik.

"Chanyeol?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjawab singkat. "Aku tetap bungkam dan mengangkatmu ke luar tanpa sepatah kata. Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang mereka akan katakan. Maafkan aku," ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, memalingkan muka.

Hati Baekhyun serasa tercubit melihat wajah sedih Chanyeol. Kekasihnya tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memenuhi permintaannya, padahal jelas-jelas itu melukai dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menekan bibir mereka bersamaan, berharap ciuman itu dapat menenangkan suasana hati Chanyeol. "_Pretty_," ia berkata dengan terengah, jarinya mengusap lembut surai kekasihnya.

Ia mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol mulai memagutnya kembali. Ciuman yang manis berubah menjadi basah dan menuntut saat lidah mereka bertemu. Ia mengerang saat telapak besar Chanyeol menyelip ke dalam celananya, meremas keras pantatnya. Kemudian, Baekhyun memekik sakit saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Cheap peach_, aku sedang marah dan _mood_ ku sangat hancur sekarang," Chanyeol menggeram sambil menyesap leher Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kita berhenti sebelum aku menyakitimu lebih jauh," ia berkata, menarik diri, kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, besok gala mewah itu akan segera dimulai. Aku harus mengerjakan banyak hal saat ini."

**TBC**


	15. Part 14

**Written by**

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik atau titik dua

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

Mereka semua tengah berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, sibuk bersikap diri untuk menghadiri _Loey Mall Gala Dinner_ malam itu.

"_Nanny_ Bee, kenapa kau tak pergi bersama kami?" Jongin bertanya selagi membiarkan ayahnya membenarkan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu memeluk bonekanya erat. "Akan ada banyak orang di sana. A-aku benci tempat ramai. Mengapa aku tak bisa bersamamu saja?" ia sedikit tersenyum saat Baekhyun membantunya untuk menyisir rambut.

Netra Baekhyun bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol, kemudian mereka saling memalingkan muka. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu di kantor. Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja bersama ayah dan kakekmu nanti," ia mengatakan sebelum mencium pipi Sehun.

"Kalian bertiga terlihat sangat tampan," ia memuji sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Chanyeol, lalu berjinjit untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya. Balasan kecupan di pelipis dari Chanyeol seketika membangkitkan suasana hatinya.

...

Baekhyun terus saja menatap ke arah meja utama VVIP, mencari keberadaan Jongin dan Sehun. Ia duduk terlalu jauh dari mereka sehingga pandangannya terbatas. Ia tahu jika anak-anak akan aman bersama ayahnya tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Sehun sangat rewel saat mereka meninggalkan rumah tadi sore.

'_Mereka akan baik-baik saja_,' ia berkata sendiri, membujuk hatinya yang gelisah.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendapati Chanyeol dan orang tuanya sibuk berbaur dengan keramaian. Tuan Park terlihat sangat bahagia, tersenyum tanpa henti sepanjang malam.

Ia tahu jelas bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan sangat manis pula, jadi tak heran jika banyak orang yang jatuh padanya dengan cepat.

Tuan Park terus saja mengenalkan anaknya pada teman dan kenalannya. Tentu saja hampir semua dari mereka mengenalkan Chanyeol kembali pada anak gadis mereka yang cantik dan berpakaian elegan.

Baekhyun tengah duduk bersama temannya di meja yang sudah terdesain khusus untuk departemen pemasaran, berbincang dengan senang bersama mereka hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"_Nanny_ Bee!" Sehun berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Baekhyun, langsung memeluknya erat begitu sampai.

"Astaga, Sehun! Apa yang terjadi, _Little Star_?" Baekhyun tersentak sembari mengelus kepala Sehun.

Jongin yang sedang cemberut datang setelah Sehun, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun setelah sampai. Mereka menempel pada tubuhnya dengan kuat, seperti tak ingin membiarkannya pergi hingga Baekhyun merasa seolah tercekik.

"Bukankah itu cucu sang CEO?" Baekhyun mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang dilemparkan orang-orang selama ia berjalan. Ia tetap membawa kedua anak itu menjauh dari meja untuk mencari ayahnya.

"Mengapa kalian berdua ke sini? Apakah Appa kalian menyadari jika kalian menghilang? Ia pasti tengah mencari-cari kalian sekarang," Baekhyun menggumam selagi terus bergegas ke arah meja utama melalui lorong di luar ruangan. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin melewati keramaian di dalam sana.

"Di sana sangat penuh, aku tak suka," Sehun merengek. "_Big star_ melihatmu duduk di sebuah meja, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghampirimu," ia mengadu, lalu menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher pengasuhnya.

"Aku mengantuk," Jongin menguap.

"Tahanlah sebentar, okay? Kita harus bertemu ayah kalian dahulu. Ia pasti sangat khawatir, tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi," Baekhyun menegur mereka dengan tegas, matanya tetap sibuk mencari Chanyeol.

Ia tak dapat menghubungi kekasihnya itu karena kebetulan baterai ponselnya habis. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak ingin menginterupsi Chanyeol dan orang tuanya dengan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini, tapi ia harus membawa anak-anak pada ayahnya.

"Chanyeol," ia berkata ketika mendapati prianya tengah berdiri di pintu masuk sambil menggenggam ponsel. Raut panik tergambar jelas pada seluruh wajah tampan Chanyeol saat matanya menjelajahi sekitar. Baekhyun meletakkan Sehun di lantai dan membiarkan mereka berlari ke ayahnya.

"Appa!" anak-anak berteriak serentak.

"Jongin? Sehun?" Chanyeol bergegas menarik mereka ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Jangan pernah lakukan ini pada Appa lagi, okay?" ia menggerutu dan mencium kepala anaknya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menggendong mereka berdua.

"Aku mencoba untuk meneleponmu tadi," ia menghela nafas, menatap kekasihnya.

Baekhyun membelai rambut Sehun dan Jongin sebelum menyematkan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Maaf, ponselku mati. Tuan Park terlihat sangat senang mengenalkanmu pada teman-temannya omong-omong."

"Tentu saja pria tua itu bahagia," Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

"Jiyoung," Chanyeol tersenyum menyambut.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, menariknya mendekat. Meneliti Baekhyun dari atas kepala hingga kaki dengan cermat, ia mengernyit. "Siapa dia, Chanyeol?"

Okay, Baekhyun jelas bukanlah seseorang yang mudah cemburu. Ia tahu dirinya dapat mengendalikan emosi dengan sempurna. Bahkan ia sendiri yang meminta hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dirahasiakan. Tapi sekarang, ia bersumpah jika tak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang ia benci melebihi tangan wanita itu yang tengah tertaut dengan lengan kekasihnya.

Ia sangat cantik, layaknya bintang film dan Baekhyun sadar jika bau menyengat yang melekat pada baju Chanyeol saat ia berdekatan baru saja merupakan parfum Jiyoung. Jujur saja, mereka berdua tampak serasi bersama, terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna memang.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sisi posesifnya mulai memberontak ke luar. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingin lakukan ialah menarik Chanyeol dan anak-anak menjauh dari semua ini, tapi ia tak bisa. Di mata publik, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Chanyeol.

"_Nanny_ Bee, ayo pulang. Aku lelah," Sehun merengek, menjauh dari tangan Jiyoung yang terawat sempurna.

"Oh, jadi ia pengasuh anakmu?" Jiyoung tersenyum miring. "Di mana kau menemukan pengasuh seburuk ini, Chanyeol?"

Mengepalkan tangan gemetarnya di sisi tubuh, rahang Baekhyun mengeras selagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jiyoung. Jujur, ia tak mau dianggap sebagai seseorang yang kasar.

Jantungnya seolah akan pecah saat netranya terkunci pada milik Chanyeol, sekarang ia tahu pasti apa yang kekasihnya rasakan saat melihat dirinya mabuk tak berdaya di club. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti akan gila. Ia sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengakhiri ini tapi ia tak bisa.

"Diamlah," Chanyeol berkata, menatap tajam ke arah Jiyoung.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memaki habis-habisan tapi ia gagal mengucapkan sepatah kata saat Jiyoung tiba-tiba meraih lengan Chanyeol, menariknya menjauh.

"Ayo bertemu orang tuamu, mereka pasti ingin melihat kita bersama," ia berkata dengan semangat.

Chanyeol membiarkan Jiyoung memimpin jalan sembari dirinya masih menggendong Jongin dan Sehun. Mata sedihnya melirik Baekhyun, memohon kepadanya untuk mengerti situasi ini. "Aku akan menjemputmu setelah acara berakhir," ia mengucapkan tanpa suara ke arah kekasihnya saat Jiyoung kembali menariknya masuk.

Baekhyun merasa sangat patah hati dan tak berguna. Ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol tapi dirinya bahkan tak dapat mengakui itu. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan perempuan itu mengambil prianya pergi.

Dan Baekhyun sangat membenci ini. Meski begitu, ia tahu ini semua murni kesalahannya.

...

Jam telah menunjukkan angka sepuluh, acaranya akan berakhir hingga larut malam dan Chanyeol tengah kebingungan mencari Baekhyun, layaknya orang gila. Ia mencoba untuk meneleponnya tapi seketika ingat saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ponselnya mati.

Anak-anak telah pulang bersama kakeknya dan Chanyeol akhirnya terlepas dari sang ayah. Ia begitu frustasi saat tak mendapati Baekhyun di meja khusus departemen pemasaran. Mereka bilang jika kekasihnya itu sedang tak enak badan sehingga memutuskan untuk istirahat di kantor sesaat. Sedikitnya Chanyeol bersyukur karena gala tersebut diadakan di bangunan yang sama dengan kantor mereka.

Meski begitu, ia mulai panik saat tak menemukan Baekhyun di seluruh lantai, bahkan ia telah memeriksa bagian toilet. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang petugas kebersihan.

Suara bersin yang pelan terdengar dari ruangan kecil itu dan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia membuka pintu, mendesah lega saat akhirnya ia melihat Baekhyun. "_Cheap peach_," ia menggumam.

"Apa pestanya telah berakhir?" Baekhyun menguap, menggosok mata berairnya dengan jari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tunggu...kau marah," Chanyeol menyatakan. Baekhyun terlihat lebih diam daripada biasanya. "Kau bersembunyi dariku," ia berucap dengan alis yang tertaut. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak," Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya sekilas, lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan sempit itu.

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara lift berbunyi, mungkin seseorang dari departemen pemasaran ingin menggunakan toilet di sini, mengingat toilet di tempat gala berlangsung sangat ramai.

'_Semua akan menjadi rumit untuk dijelaskan jika seseorang tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua di sini_,' ia berpikir, kemudian segera menarik Baekhyun kembali masuk ke ruangan.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menyelimuti badannya dengan lengan, mencegah tubuhnya untuk terluka karena dipaksa masuk.

"Kupikir Kibum dan temannya akan menggunakan toilet," Chanyeol membisik, lalu mengecup lembut pelipis kekasihnya. Ia mendapati Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti menatapnya.

"Ada apa, _cheap peach_?" ia bertanya.

"Maaf," Baekhyun menggumam, menenggelamkan wajah di dada prianya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku, _cheap peach_," ia tersenyum sembari menyatukan hidung mereka.

"Aku lelah bersembunyi," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi hingga aku yakin mereka tak ada di sini lagi. Okay, sayang?" Chanyeol kembali membisik, membujuk Baekhyun untuk bersabar dengan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Ia mengerang saat Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan ke sekeliling tubuhnya, memeluk dirinya dengan erat. "Apa ada masalah? Kau tak dapat bernafas?" ia berkata dengan panik.

"Aku tak ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita lagi. Aku ingin memberi tahu pada dunia jika kau benar-benar eksklusif milikku, hanya milikku," Baekhyun mendesis selagi mencengkeram bagian depan jas mahal Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita beri tahu mereka. Tak ada lagi persembunyian, aku lelah berpura-pura," ia menatap intens ke arah mata Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tertawa, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan telapaknya. Ia luar biasa bahagia, jujur.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya. "Ya," ia berkata, menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Aku ingin terus menciummu tanpa henti, tapi sekarang kita memiliki misi penting untuk dilakukan," Chanyeol berkata di tengah nafas mereka yang tercampur. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan untuk kekasihnya genggam.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, menyatukan tangan mereka bersama. "Kau siap, _Pretty_? Aku akan menunjukkan mereka siapa pemilik Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya," ia menghela nafas, lalu menarik kekasihnya yang tengah terkikik menuju lift.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

One more part and it's done! Thank you for reading, guys️:)

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


	16. Epilog

**Written by **

Kyutebaekyeol

.

**Original story**

http /archiveofourown org/works/19020214

ganti spasi dengan titik dua atau titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

..

.

"Biar kutebak, kalian pasti bertengkar lagi," Jongdae mendengus sambil menggigit tusuk gigi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Sangat tak mengejutkan sama sekali."

Chanyeol cemberut selagi mendorong troli belanjanya melewati lorong keripik dengan menggerutu. "Aku hanya menasehatinya untuk berhenti bersikap manis pada semua orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang akan salah paham dengan niat baiknya. Tapi ia malah berkata jika aku kekanakan, cemburu akan hal sepele seperti itu," ia memutar bola matanya dan melempar keripik favorit Baekhyun ke dalam troli kosong.

Jongdae menaikkan bahunya sekilas dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol. "Tenanglah. Seperti biasanya, kalian berdua akan marah pada satu sama lain di pagi hari dan saat malam tiba, kalian tak dapat berhenti tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa pagi itu."

"Appa?" Sehun menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menunjuk kakaknya yang tengah menghampiri mereka, membawa sekantung tepung.

"Ya, _Little Star_," Chanyeol membelai kepala anaknya, lalu menatap bahan-bahan _cookies_ di dalam troli mereka yang telah dipenuhi oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Daddy suka _cookies_ cokelatmu. Kupikir kau harus membuatnya lebih banyak, supaya Daddy senang," Jongin mengusulkan dengan tulus.

Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan kakaknya. "Appa hanya harus membuat yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Aku yakin Daddy akan memaafkanmu."

"Kalian selalu berada di sisi Daddy. Jika terus seperti itu, kau akan memanjakannya," Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas, memutar matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau juga begitu," ia mencibir, melirik Jongdae yang tengah mengonsumsi sample makanan di hadapan mereka, terang-terangan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Kau yang lebih memanjakannya, Appa," Sehun mendengus.

...

Chanyeol selalu menunggu Baekhyun pulang setiap harinya. Pekerjaan prianya sebagai paramedis menempatkannya di bawah tekanan dan Chanyeol ingin menjadi pilar baginya untuk bersandar.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan tak mengeluh saat harus bekerja double shifts selama tiga minggu terakhir untuk menggantikan temannya.

Ia baru saja akan mengganti saluran televisi ketika mendengar suara kode pintu mereka berbunyi.

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun berkata dengan lelah. "_Pretty_?" ia memanggil, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol di tengah redupnya lampu apartemen.

"Mencariku, _cheap peach_?" Chanyeol menyeringai selagi melangkah ke arah Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Bau kuat dari antiseptik yang tertinggal di tubuh lelakinya selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan hidung kesal.

"Aku merindukanmu," Baekhyun membisik, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang yang lebih tingi.

Chanyeol mengernyit, Baekhyun selalu menciumnya dahulu setelah sampai, kecuali ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tak ingin mendesak prianya lebih jauh, ia mencium kening Baekhyun, lalu menarik tangannya dengan lembut, mengajak ke dalam kamar. "Aku telah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, mandi dan nikmatilah."

Baekhyun terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol melepas bajunya dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam bathup dengan hati-hati.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun nyaman di dalam air, Chanyeol duduk di lantai dan mengusap kaki lembut pasangannya itu.

"A-aku bersyukur bayinya masih hidup, untungnya kami datang tepat waktu," Baekhyun menghela nafas selagi mengusap mata berairnya dengan punggung telapak.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi merah Baekhyun. "Siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu?" ia bertanya, mengerti dengan baik bahwa luka merupakan salah satu resiko dari pekerjaan Baekhyun.

"Ibu dari bayi itu tak mengizinkan kami mendekati anaknya yang sedang sakit, jadi ia menamparku," Baekhyun bercerita, menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum lemah ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat untuk mencium ujung bibir Baekhyun. "Kau mau _cookies_, _cheap peach_?" ia tersenyum saat mendapat anggukan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"_Cookies_ cokelat berukuran tiga kali lipat milikmu selalu berhasil menaikkan suasana hatiku," Baekhyun menyengir.

Saat Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mandi, membawa sebaki _cookies_ buatannya, ia mendapati Baekhyun telah tertidur di _bathub_ hangat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai lagi sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan jari untuk membangunkannya.

"_Cheap peach_, ini _cookies_mu," ia berkata dengan pelan, kemudian mengulurkan satu _cookies_ berukuran besar pada Baekhyun. Ia tertawa saat mata Baekhyun masih tertutup tapi ia tetap memakan semuanya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera mempercepat acara mandi itu. Ia meraih _loofah_ di atas _countertop_ dan mulai menggosoknya ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, terlebih kakinya yang pegal.

Baekhyun mendengung nyaman, lalu menenggelamkan badannya, menyisakan kepalanya di atas air sembari melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memijat tangan dan kakinya. Ia tersenyum selagi mencari tangan Chanyeol di dalam air, terkekeh saat menemukan jari panjangnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari air, kemudian menggerakkan ibu jarinya di atas tanda pernikahan mereka yang terlihat cantik di jari Chanyeol. Cincin pernikahan mereka berkilau sangat indah di bawah cahaya kamar mandi.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu," Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol. "Aku sangat mencintaimu,_ Pretty,_" ia membisik.

Hati Chanyeol berbunga saat ia melihat senyuman tersemat di wajah Baekhyun. Meletakkan telapak di tengkuk suaminya, ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat hingga bibir mereka menempel.

Keduanya tak dapat berhenti mendesah senang saat bibir mereka mulai bergerak dengan penuh gairah. Dalam sekejap, mereka mulai menuntut untuk lebih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _cheap peach_," Chanyeol terengah di antara nafas mereka yang tercampur.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

It's donee guyss!! It's totally done finally:)

Semoga kalian suka dan enjoy sm cerita inii, as much as i do cause this was like one of the fluffiest story i've ever read. Semoga juga endingnya memuaskan hati kalian

Oh iya, jadi disini Baekhyun dipanggil Daddy and it's so strange indeed. But again, that's the point of this whole story. The weirdnesses tho:D

Aku berniat ngeganti panggilan itu, takut kalian risih atau gasuka tapi ya aku sbg translator bisa apa. Lagian, itu tuh bisa jadi ciri khas ceritanya, so i decided to not to.

Selalu, terima kasih buat yang udah baca, komen, apalagi vote. That's truly meant a lot to me

See you in the next story and always have a nice day!


	17. announcement

Hellooooo my lovely readers!!️

Aku mau ngasih tau sesuatuu dikitt ajaaa

Karna transfic aku sebelumnya udah selesai, jadi aku mau bikin kalian move on to the new one hehe:)

Langsung cek ajaa yaa di akun akuu, judulnya "Half A Heart"!!!

So, it was totally different with my recent transfic. I'm trying to go out of my comfort zone so, genre nya kali ini fantasy gitu, tapi tetep fluff kok karena aku sendiri suka gak kuat kalo baca angst:(

The conflict might be more serious than my last translation, tapi tetep aja, emosi kalian gak akan terkuras banyak kalo baca transfic ku ehehehe:D

I won't describe it a lot cause it's going to be a spoiler, isn't it? Satu lagi, aku ngga maksa kalian buat baca tapi aku yakin banyak orang bakalan suka sama this wonderful art, akupun udah jatuh cinta jadi, let's find out whether you like it or not:)

Thank you guys! Have a nice day!


End file.
